By Starlight
by Shadow-whispers
Summary: Morgoth's prison is weakening and is planning on sabotaging the Felloship's quest but Varda has a plan. She will summon two girls to thwart his attempts. With new bodies, powers and a quest will the girls succeed? AU LegolasXOC FarimirXOC *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>For thousands of years Morgoth, traitor to the Valar, had been trapped in the deep void. Banished by his brethren he was forced to relive his defeats over and over again. The tales of these defeats echoed across dimensions, interweaving with folklore and fantasy.<p>

The loudest and most persistent of these echoes are that of the defeat of Morgoth's most loyal lieutenant, Sauron, in the War of the Ring.

But after millennia of waiting the chains binding him had begun to come loose. His power slowly returned to him and with that power he found he was able to reach back to his last and greatest defeat. The changes he made at first could only be minor but as his strength returned the changes could become great enough to change the outcome of the war. In this change not only would Middle-Earth be enslaved but Sauron would gain the power to aid Morgoth in his escape from eternal imprisonment.

However; hope remained. Varda, Queen of stars, overheard Morgoth's plot to escape. Though her powers were no match for his, while they were weak, she could thwart his attempts of sabotage of events long since past.

Varda summoned her powers and ordered them to seek out beings that could be sent to Middle-Earth to physically preserve the outcome. Since the tale had been so great it had echoed through dimensions, she needed creatures with the most accurate knowledge of the events, they needed to be willing to accept her quest and they needed gain the trust of the members of the Fellowship in order to properly protect them. She watched as her stars searched for these beings hoping that they would return with news of the help she needed.

After months of searching her hope had begun to fade until two stars returned showing her two human girls from the world of 'Earth'.


	2. Star struck

Star struck

* * *

><p>In a small house in England, Earth, two nineteen year old girls had just finished watching the extended edition of 'Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'. The hour was late as they yawned and stretched in unison.<p>

"Next time we decide to watch all three in a row we should probably start early in the morning." Elle said mid yawn and was answered with a mild chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing… just the thought of you being awake in the morning that's all." Best friend Chris shrugged before ducking as a pillow flew towards her. "Hey, don't mess up my living room." She quipped only half joking. Elle smiled sheepishly as she returned the pillow to the couch. Nodding in approval Chris gathered the pop cans that had seemed to multiply on her coffee table and took them to the recycling bin in her kitchen. Elle followed with empty wrappers of snacks that went into the regular bin, turning she noticed Chris leaning on the counter with a distant smile.

Studying her friend Elle thought about how differently similar they were. They both had dark brown hair but Elle's as shorter and had a sweeping fringe whereas Chris' hair was longer and parted in the middle. They were both curvaceous but Chris had the height advantage of two inches although they were both only a little over five foot. They both had bright eyes but where Elle had rich chocolate Chris had deep azure. Elle's comparison was then halted when she noticed Chris sigh quietly.

"What cha thinkin'?" Elle drawled as she leaned on the sink and dampened her sleeve in the process.

"Just about how great it would be to live in Middle-Earth, adventure, danger… elves." She nudged Elle's arm with her elbow and beamed a suggestive grin. Elle snorted in reply. "I mean anything would beat being here." Chris motioned the general vicinity. "Neither of us can find a decent job, you have those debts from uni and I am stuck here ages away from everyone I know, I only get to see you in between semesters!" Elle nodded sadly. Suddenly her head snapped up, glancing at her watch a smile crept across her face.

"Well, if we can't be in a world of fantasy then we can get drunk and think were are!" Elle announced happily as she marched into the guest room for her shoes, coat and purse. When she returned Chris was stood there watching her. "Come on, I'll drive us to the shop we'll get some drinks, come back here put something else on and get merry!" Chris slowly nodded her agreement before collecting her things, and then stopped in front of the door.

"On the condition I drive, there is no way I trust you at night!"

"Hey I'm a great driver! I have never crashed before."

"Not risking it."

"Fine. But I get to choose the film when we get back!"

"Done."

* * *

><p>Chris and Elle sat in the car on the way home, the street lights blurred past, the bottles clinked gently in the boot and Elle looked out distantly at the stars. The relative silence was comfortable as the two had been friends since they were fourteen. They had been there for each other during the stress of their teens and had occasionally caused stress for the other but it was difficult to recall the memories with anything but fondness.<p>

"Hey Elle, if you were from Middle-Earth what race would you be?" Chris asked pulling Elle from her reverie.

"Elf. Hands down; graceful, beautiful and immortal what more do ya need?" She replied confidently crossing her arms over her chest.

"Seriously?" Chris asked in mock laughter.

"What is wrong with being an elf?" Elle asked back.

"There's nothing wrong with elves, just you wanting to be one. Personally I think you would be a dwarf, lack of manners, tact and over use of curse words." They laughed as Elle gave a gentle shove to prove her point but not cause an accident.

"Pfft, I would make a great elf." She announced. "What about you then? A goblin maybe?"

"Oh yeah, out of all the creatures I want to be a goblin!" Replied Chris with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Maybe a troll then?" Elle chuckled. "No, seriously what would ya be?"

"Probably human, I mean immortality sounds great but all the hot guys are human."

"Yeah but you like the ruggedly handsome type, Middle-Earth men would suit you very well, with their beards and their hygiene." Elle added the last part with hand gestured quotation marks.

"Well I could just see you with one of the pretty boy elves." Chris smiled as she turned down a country road. The supermarket had been the only place open so they had to drive further than they had intended.

"Meh, it's true enough." Elle admitted as Chris' smile suddenly grew.

"Hey Elle look falling stars!" She nodded in their direction. Elle looked over but shook her head.

"They can't be, shooting stars only last a few seconds, they must be satellites or something." Elle reasoned as the lights fell further to earth. As the girls watched, the stars seemed to be coming closer at an alarming speed and before they could do anything two gleaming lights passed through the windscreen slamming into their chests. The last things they remembered were the squealing tires and the blinding light.


	3. Quest

Quest

* * *

><p>The blinding light started to fade slowly as the girls sat up and took in their surroundings. Strangely enough it seemed like they were in the night sky, there appeared to be no floor just a long drop to a hard looking ground. Thinking back to what seemed like only a moment, they remembered the light and possibly a crash. Instead of aches and pains they felt light and warm. Had they died? Was this purgatory? Shaking herself out of the foolish notion Chris attempted to stand but realised with a start that she could not see or feel neither her arms nor legs. Looking around wildly for Elle she found nothing but a glowing orb moving around erratically.<p>

"Elle?" She called but her voice did not sound like her own, it was echoed and softer than hers. The orb raced over to her still moving in a manner similar to panic.

"Chris? I have no legs!" A voice whined with a strange likeness to Elle's but it sounded like she was speaking through water. "What's going on?!"

"How should I know? Idiot." She mumbled in her eerie voice before she heard soft footfalls approach. The lights turned to see the form of a tall and unimaginably beautiful ethereal woman. Her smile shone brightly as she motioned for them to come closer.

"Welcome, Chris and Elle of the realm; Earth. I have many names but you may call me Varda, in your world I would be considered an archangel or a goddess but here I am Valar. I am afraid that in my search, my stars caused an accident and your earthy bodies have perished." She paused, allowing the girls time to digest what had been said.

"Whoa whoa, does that mean we're dead?" Elle questioned in her foreign voice.

"In your realm I am afraid so, but here I have forged you bodies that would be far more appropriate for this world." With a wave of her hand two figures appeared, rigid and still they looked like statues. One was tall and elven with flaming locks and alabaster skin. The other was human with wavy golden hair and fair tanned skin. Both faces were fair but looked strangely void of emotion and both had matching pale lavender-blue eyes that seemed dull.

"Shotgun elf!" Elle sung and Varda chuckled musically.

"She is called Ercassiel and she was made for you."

"Told ya I would be an elf." She claimed happily.

"Shh Elle, Varda you said the stars caused an accident because you were searching. What were you searching for and why?" Chris asked as calmly she could even though she was secretly pleased with the figure she could embody.

"Indeed, it was you two that I was searching for and the reason is simple yet at the same time extremely complicated." She answered with an exasperated sigh. Varda then proceeded to explain that Morgoth was once like her, a Valar, but became consumed with gaining power and the status of their creator, Ea. This soon led to war, his eventual defeat and imprisonment in the deep void. Finally after millennia of waiting he was slowly freeing himself. Varda explained that she was intending to rally the Valar and rebind him but it would take time. His intent was to alter the past to hasten his freedom and this is where they came in.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Elle queried as her voice continued to echo.

"I require the two of you to inhabit those forms," She gestured to the static figures. "With your knowledge of events you should be able to keep things the way they should be. Your presence should not be too much of a disturbance but you must be sure key events take place. When the Fellowship separates one of you must be with Frodo and one must remain with Aragorn. These two will be Morgoth's greatest targets. I am also aware that talking of your mission to the fellowship would be most unwise, so your bodies are able to mentally communicate with one another, but no one else and you must also be relatively close to each other; within visual range. Since I do not wish for you to be helpless your bodies will instinctively be able to defend themselves. I cannot give you any greater abilities without drawing unnecessary attention to you and the quest. Do you accept?" Varda finally finished and looked at the lights expectantly.

"And if we say no?" Elle asked cautiously.

"I am afraid your earthly bodies perished in the incident, your spirits would return to your world and go to what ever afterlife you world has." Varda responded gravely though her voice retained its melodic beauty.

"I'm just kidding ya!" Elle announced joyfully. "You want me to be an elf AND go on an epic adventure! Who could say no to that… unless they were boring …or old." If Chris had hands she would have face palmed.

"Well I guess that's your answer then. Sign us up." Chris added as calmly as she could. This is what they had always wanted, always talked about, always fantasised and now they could actually do it!

Varda nodded approvingly and motioned them towards the figures. The glowing orbs obliged, moving in front of their new bodies. Her hand elegantly flourished and in the blink of an eye the girls felt solid again. It was strange the difference they felt. Not only was the physical different but the feeling of being in a body that wasn't their own.

Eadgyth, it was the name of the Rohirrim shield maiden Chris now was.

Ercassiel was the name of the Rivendell elf Elle had possessed.

Varda cleared her throat in a strangely musical way to catch their attentions. They looked up at her with their new eyes and she smiled.

"You shall arrive in Middle-Earth two days before the secret council, Ercassiel you will already be in Rivendell but you Eadgyth will be placed just out side and ride the rest of the way."

"Excuse me, but how will we get in? It is a secret council and I doubt two women would be invited." Chris inquired with concern.

"Have no worries when you enter the council no one will say a word, I have made sure of this."

"Doesn't that mean you are changing things like Morgoth?" Elle interjected.

"Yes, but the difference is that this change will not hinder the course of history but help it." Varda explained softly as a mother would to their child. "I have one last gift before I send you to Rivendell." She stated whilst waving her hands. A strange soft mist formed in her hands and then dissipated leaving in her hands three swords and a shield. "These duel blades are of simple elven make but are light and sharp." Varda said as she gently placed them in Elle's hands.

"Cheers." Elle smiled happily.

"And this sword and shield were made in the forges of Rohan; they will protect you well enough." She continued as she handed them to Chris.

"Thank you." Chris said gratefully.

"Finally, Elle please attempt to speak like an elf, at least while in Rivendell and Lothlórien." Varda chided as Elle smiled sheepishly as she nodded. "Good. With that I bid you good luck and farewell." With that they were once again overcome by a warm but blinding light that consumed everything.


	4. To Rivendell

To Rivendell

* * *

><p>Chris awoke slowly; she wiped her eyes of sleep and stretched. It had been the worst night's sleep of her life! The mattress was hard, the pillow was worse and she was freezing. Absently she reached for her duvet but instead grasped a clump of grass. Bolting awake she looked around her. She was not in her room, but in a field bordering a forest. She had been laid upon a thin blanket and a well placed rock for a pillow. It seemed like she was in some kind of encampment, the fire pit was cold and a horse was grazing nearby. Why was she here? She thought back to what had happened the night before and wondered if the whole thing had been an alcohol induced dream. Shrugging she pinched her arm. It stung. Sighing she ran her fingers though her hair in an attempt to calm her nerves.<p>

"Ok, all I have to do is go to Rivendell and make sure I get on the Fellowship." She looked up again and her gaze landed on the horse. She was going to have to ride it. She had no idea how to ride a horse!

"Wait, this body is supposed to be Rohirrim. Raised with horses! I can totally to this!" She said with false confidence. She stood and brushed the grass from her leggings. She then stood up straight. "Yup, I can do this!" Striding over to the horse she placed her hands on her hips. "Right…" The horse seemed to glance at her but then continued to graze. Grasping onto its back Chris attempted to pull herself up, she got half way and noticed that on the other side of the horse was the saddle and reigns.

"Damn it." Letting go, she marched over and picked up the leather saddle. It was thick, dark and beautifully decorated with traditional Rohirrim embroidery. Turning around she looked from the saddle to the horse and back.

"I can definitely do this."

* * *

><p>Three hours passed, Chris had finally saddled and mounted the horse. With a straight back and her hands grasping the reigns she was ready to go.<p>

"Go!" She ordered the horse. "Mush!" It made some horse version of a disapproving grunt. "Moooove damn it!" She pleaded but to no avail. Finally she sighed with frustration and kicked him with her heels. He began a steady trot forward. The sudden movement caught her off guard so she ended up clinging to the horse's neck. Soon Chris became confident enough to just hold the reigns as the horse slowed to a walk. Now at a pace she could deal with Chris looked up to realise she was in a thick forest with no real path to speak of.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go Horsey?" He shook his mien which Chris took as a no. Shrugging Chris motioned for the horse to move forward, if they went long enough surely they would come across a path, unfortunately he lurched into a canter almost throwing her off in the process. After several minutes she managed to get a firm grip on the reigns before he stopped dead almost throwing her off overhead.

"Urg! I so turning you into glue!" She steamed as he blustered quietly. Then hearing muted voices Chris perked up. Maybe elves were camped out here or one of the guys from the fellowship! When she tried to move him forward he made a quiet step back.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at the horse that then froze, his ears twitching. Finally she sighed and got off him, landing elegantly on her behind. Rubbing her now sore bum she made her way over to the voices. She could see they were camped a little away from the edge of the forest. Her horse looked like he was torn between running and trying to pull Chris away. He neighed softly to which she absently waved him to be quiet. When the tree line had thin she realised there were quite a few people were gathered around the camp. As she got closer she got a good look at one of them before quickly ducking behind a bush. They were short, putrid and kinda scabby. She could smell the Orcs from where she was crouched, it was truly rancid. It was a mix of B.O, mouldy fruit and pig droppings. Attempting to be as quiet as possible and not gag, she practically crawled back to her horse, stopping every time she made a noise. Deciding it would be best to try and scramble on the saddle a little further away she lead her horse deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>While Chris had bravely been sneaking away from the small band of Orcs she had stumbled across what appeared to be the closest thing to a path she could find. Following said path deeper into the forest she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched but every time she looked there were only trees and rocks. Soon the sun set and so far she had found no sight of Rivendell so she decided to camp and start again in the morning. After setting up her camp and unsaddling the horse Chris laid in her bedroll shivering as she tried to sleep.<p>

"Milady?" Bolting up right she looked around her but it was too dark to see. "If you are cold why have you not made a fire?" Asked a male voice, she turned in his direction in time to see a fire lit. With the light she looked up at three Elven men, probably scouts, staring at her.

"I erm… lost my… flint or tinder… one of the two!" The males looked at her sceptically.

"Why are you travelling to Rivendell?" Asked the one that had spoken before, he was tall with dark brown hair and pale green eyes. Composing herself Chris straightened up, looking at him in the eye.

"I have been summoned by Lord Elrond." She spoke hoping she sounded convincing.

"Where is the rest of your party? Surely a woman should not travel alone!" Asked the second who was a little shorter with auburn hair and dark eyes. She had been thinking about this all day, if would be found and questioned by elves.

"I am from Rohan, things there have been… irregular. The king acts in strange manners it was under his order I came alone." She explained sounding as formal as she could in an attempt to look 'normal'. The first elf nodded thoughtfully.

"Word has reached Rivendell of the recent oddities your monarch had acquired recently. We shall escort you to Rivendell Lady...?" He paused giving Chris opportunity to fill the gap'

"Chr-" Stopping suddenly she panicked. What was her name? She could remember all of her childhood but a name, nope! Floundering she tried to remember… 'what was it? Emily,? No. Em? No. Ea… Ead… EADGYTH! That was it!'

"Have you forgotten your name?" The second asked with a musical chuckle.

"No, it's Eadgyth." They looked at her blankly. "Anyway, I should probably turn in." She said as she settled back into her bedroll.

* * *

><p>As an early riser Chris was surprised to find she was the last up, or maybe they hadn't slept at all! She quickly packed away her things, then realised she would have to mount her horse with three elves watching! Smiling she pulled the reigns down as if to lead the horse, they gave her strange glances but said nothing as they began up the path.<p>

Several hours passed and Rivendell was finally in sight. The sight of it took her breath away, it was wondrous and she noticed that her guides became smug with her reaction. The walls surrounding it looked like it was made from mother of pearl but strangely it seemed to blend with the forest perfectly, Chris assumed it was some kind of Elven magic, in fact most, if not all of the buildings were made from this strange substance. The heavy wooden gates opened silently for them, the dark wood looked as if it had naturally grown into the gate, it was truly strange to behold. Chris followed the Elves to the stables were she handed the reigns over to a kind looking stable boy, he as probably older than her grand parents but he looked about eleven. The scouts stopped to speak to a young looking elleth* who nodded and approached her.

"Lady Eadgyth, I am Vanya and I shall see to your needs during your visit. If you would follow me I shall escort you to your chambers."

"Alright, lead on." Vanya nodded then turned and walked briskly down a path towards some intricacy carves stairs.

'_I'm here now, lets hope things have gone this well for Elle.'_ Chris thought as she quickly moved to catch up with the speedy elleth.

* * *

><p>Elleth- female elf<p>

Vanya- beautiful

Eadgyth- Fortune and strife (Anglo-Saxon)


	5. The fellowship

The fellowship

* * *

><p>It was the end of the second day Elle had been in Rivendell and she had seen no sign of Chris. Living with the Elves had made her feel more alienated making Chris' absence worse. She had attempted to act as they did but instead ended up looking like a fool. Stood upon the balcony to her lavish chambers Elle sighed at her foolishness but couldn't help but smile at it.<p>

oOo

Elle awoke in the softest bed she had ever slept in; she stretched her tired limbs lazily as pale sunlight filtered in through shaded windows. Slowly she slipped out of the warm blankets and moved to the dresser where she sat and brushed her hair… wait her hair wasn't red! It was only then that she took a good look at herself; she remembered what had happened the previous night and her quest. She stood and was about to go over to the wardrobe when she returned to the mirror. Brushing her wavy hair back, Elle admired her pointed ears and couldn't help a small girlish squeal of excitement. She was really an elf! A brief knock at her door made her stop and straightened up.

"It's open!" She called as she moved towards the wardrobe. A young elleth who was fair haired and wide eyed, Calairiel was her name. Elle stopped just a moment later, Varda said she had to speak like an elf.

"Erm, greetings on-th this-th fine morn-th." The girl stopped and looked at Elle with a bewildered look.

"Yes Milady… thank you. I have come to assist you dress." She said after a moment of uncertainty. Calairiel strode over to the wardrobe, scanned the dresses and pulled out one that was lavender and flowed like water in the flared sleeves and skirt. She then walked over to Elle and began to pull up her knight gown. Elle immediately slapped her hand away.

"What the hell?" She then shook her head. "I mean-th prey what-th are you doing-th?" Calairiel stepped back and looked a little concerned.

"My Lady? Are you well, you seem confused and seem to be slurring your words. Did you overindulge in the fruits of the vine last night?" Elle almost face palmed, fortunately or unfortunately Calairiel assumed she had a hang over, which was fine with her… kind of.

'Ok just speak posh and slow. Maybe just avoid talking.' She decided as Calairiel began to help her dress.

oOo

A light chuckle fell from her lips as Elle moved away from the balcony and towards the door. While in Rivendell she had constantly been dress in beautiful flowing gowns, as much as she admired them she hoped they had something more practical for when she left. Walking along the pristine gardens Elle came across the place where the council would take place. The tall arches were made of the same mother of pearl substance, as was the rest of the city, with tendrils of ivy climbing up to the domed roof. It was surrounded by plentiful amounts of fauna and flora that she knew would be perfect hiding places for the hobbits. Places had been set for Elrond and his guests, beside his throne were two chairs for his sons and facing them had been set more chairs in a semi circle. She then noticed another chair partially hidden behind one of the ones set for one of Elrond's sons. Had it been set for her? Almost silent footfalls caught her attention as Calairiel made her way towards Elle.

"My lady, Lord Elrond has asked for you before the council. If you would follow me." Elle nodded and followed the elleth down the path towards Elrond's study. Calairiel lead her to a beautifully carved door before bowing and gliding away. She tapped on the door quietly and awaited a response.

"Come." Came a deep masculine voice from within. Slowly she pushed the door open and ventured inside. There were two people in the room, one was tall, lithe and Elven, the other was elderly, gnarled and had a soft expression. Elrond and Gandalf. With a brief motion to sit Elle attempted to do so with as much grace as she could muster, which wasn't much. Elrond then turned to her with a sombre expression that looked like it had been there for a while.

"Ercassiel, you have been informed about the council and its reason for convening." He asked but made it sound more like a statement, she nodded once and he continued. "The reason I have asked you to be at this important council is one that I cannot seem to place." Elle froze, this did not look good. "When deciding upon the few to trust with this secret you came to my mind before even my own sons! It is a curious thing as I have very little recollection of you, your face is familiar but little have I known you." Gandalf had been sat quietly in the corner smoking his pipe weed until he finally decided to speak.

"Lord Elrond if I may," He said in his surprisingly strong sounding voice. "You have great powers of foresight, is it possible this elleth may be important in affairs of this council?" Ha asked as if he knew more than he let on. Elrond nodded at the wizards words.

"You are correct Gandalf, I wished only for your opinion on this matter young Ercassiel." He conceded, gracefully sat in his chair and looked at Elle.

"Oh, erm, yes my lord. I only hope that my presence will prove beneficial in the council." She stumbled as she attempted to remember the poshest way to say things. His silence made her nervously nibble on her lower lip until he nodded.

"Well, we shall see. You are dismissed I will have Calairiel fetch you for the council." Elrond said as he turned towards Gandalf, taking her que Elle stood and left as silently as she could.

* * *

><p>Calairiel arrived not long after to get Elle ready for the council. Once bathed, dressed and primped Calairiel lead her back to the beautiful council room. Elrond and his sons were already there and briefly acknowledged her as they returned to greeting other guests. She stood behind them and attempted to be quiet as possible. Watching as the seats filled she wondered who of these would be in the fellowship, from her brief encounter with Elrond and Gandalf they clearly only shared basic similarities with the characters she had seen in the films. It was strange to think Gandalf was not Sir Ian McKellen but he shared some traits like the grey cloak, a warm face and gnarled staff. Her thoughts returned to Chris, had she not made it to Rivendell? Once again nibbling on her lip Elle watched nervously as the council seats filled and her friend remained absent. She soon sat down in her chair and watched as Elrond prepared to begin the council. Only one chair, placed amongst the humans, was empty. Then a blonde woman approached Elrond, apologised for being late and took her seat.<p>

'_Is __that __chris?__' _Elle wondered and was surprised when the woman jumped and began to scan the people around her. Finally her eyes fell upon Elle.

'_Oh, __I __forgot __you __were __an __elf!__' _Said a voice in Elle's head that sounded like Chris. _'__Elle? __It__'__s __me! __Don__'__t __you __remember __Varda __said __we __could __do __this!__'_ Chris' excited voiced echoed in her mind. Varda! Of course how could she have forgotten!

'_Oh __yeah! __Hey __why __were __you __late? __I __was __starting __to __worry.__'_ Elle asked as Elrond began.

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..."

'_Yeah, sorry about that, I had a bit of an argument with Vanya. First she insisted on undressing and bathing me then she tried to get me in a dress.'_

'_I __see __she __succeeded.__'_ Elle commented as Chris was sat in a green gown of Elven make.

'_Shut __up! __Anyway, __yes __she __won __but __only __because __she __said __it __was __either __the __dress __or __I __would __have __to __go __in __my __undies.__" _Elle snorted earning a strange look from a few people.

'_No __she __didn__'__t, __she__'__s __an __elf __not __a __P.E __teacher!__'_

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" Boromir said as he eyed the ring with a strange kind of lust.

'_Elle, __I __think __we __should __catch __up __later. __This __council __is __kinda __important.__'_ Chris thought as the friction between Boromir and Aragorn heightened.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas stood as he defended his friend.

'_Yeah you might be rig- holy crap! That's Legolas!'_

'_Elle stop drooling.'_

'_Am not!'_

'_Yeah you are.'_

"Havo dad, Legolas" Aragorn spoke in elvish calming Legolas and ending the mental conversation. Boromir sat down with a sour expression.

"Gondor needs no king." He mumbled as the council returned to the matter at hand.

"Aragorn is right...we cannot use it." Gandalf confirmed, it felt strange to the girls

watching the council play out word for word in their heads and then before them.

"You have only one choice..the ring must be destroyed." Elrond concluded as the council began to murmur. Elle glanced at Frodo, the ring was still affecting him and Gilmi's rash action to destroy it only made it worse for the poor hobbit. The dwarf looked in disbelief at his shattered axe and the unharmed ring.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond announced looking at each individual with his heavy stare. The council is shocked into silence and the tension is thick. Boromir shifted uncomfortably then spoke quietly but the silence of the council made his words seem louder.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

'_Wow __Boromir, __truly __inspirational! __Who __wouldn__'__t __want __to __go __there __now?__'_ Elle thought as his words unnerved more of the council.

'_Well, __I __know __I __can__'__t __wait __to __go.__'_ Chris responded sarcastically.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas said as if it hadn't been obvious.

'_White __knight __to __the __rescue __Elle.__'_ Chris thought as the inevitable argument began. Soon everyone was on their feet arguing in an unintelligible roar. Glancing back to Frodo Elle could see in his head he was weighing up his options, he knew he had to take it. He stood and attempted to speak above the bickering.

"I will take it. I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." As he spoke the arguing quieted and all turned to him. Gandalf gave him a soft look of compassion as he moved towards his little friend. "Though...I do not know the way." He spoke the last part quietly.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He said as he placed his withered hand on Frodo's shoulder. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas stepped forward.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He announced as he kneeled before the hobbit.

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe." Legolas and Gimli piped in. Elle stepped forward gaining looks from many and a smile from Gandalf.

"And my blades." She announced hoping that the swords Varda gave her were in her chambers somewhere. Boromir then unfroze and continued forward.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He paused to look at Gandalf and Elrond. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"As will Rohan." Chris said stepping towards the growing group. Men murmured but Elrond said nothing so they kept quiet, he was about to close the meeting when Sam popped out of one of the bushes that surrounded the council.

"Mr. Frodo's not gong anywhere without me." He stated as he raced to Frodo's side.

"No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Elrond face was stuck between amusement and seriousness when two more hobbits appeared.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said and Elrond looked a little like he was considering it.

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..."

Pippin piped in happily as Merry looked at him sceptically before turning back.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Pippin was about to make a retort when Elrond spoke slowly as if considering something.

"Eleven companions... so be it." He paused and looked around at the group. "You shall be the 'Fellowship of the ring'." He announced much to the girls relief, they had made it onto the fellowship the easiest of their tasks.

"Great. Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>Calairiel- Bright meadow<p>

Ercassiel- Bright red berry

Havo dad, Legolas - Sit down, Legolas


	6. Our fake past

Our fake past

* * *

><p>After the council the group disbursed to prepare for the journey they would embark on when morning came. Chris accompanied Elle to her room as they mentally informed each other about what the other had missed. The ornate door closed and they were able to continue out loud.<p>

"And you know I really don't like wearing dresses so we argued for a while until she said I would be last if I didn't hurry up and get dressed."

"So that is why you were late." Elle stated as she rifled through the room trying to find the swords she had been given. "You know, the women of Middle-Earth are supposed to be delicate and feminine." She continued as she opened a chest, absently throwing things over her shoulder. Chris avoided the projectiles and moved to sit on Elle's bed. "We may have t' get used to skirts. Though I think there were some trousers… I mean 'breeches' in my wardrobe that I plan on wearing. There might be some in yours too. Did ya look or let Vanya have control over the closet?" She asked with a smirk as she pulled out her newly found swords.

"It's not like I had chance to look before I had to go to the council!" Chris retorted as she watched Elle begin to pack.

"What should I take?" She asked as she held up several tunics and a hand mirror. "As an elf I can you anywhere with out a totally perfect hair do!" She joked as she placed the mirror on the dresser and the tunics in her pack. As Elle placed the breeches in her pack a soft knock came from the door. "It's open!" Elle called absently as she continued to rifle through her things. Calairiel entered while carrying a bedroll and other supplies. She bowed a little to Chris as she placed what she carried near Elle's pack.

"Lady Eadgyth, Vanya is seeking your presence to assist in preparations for the departure in the morn." Chris stood and nodded to Calairiel.

'We'll talk about our plan of action on the road. Finish packing and I'll see you in the morning.' Chris' voice echoed in Elle's head, she nodded and Chris left, closing the door softly.

* * *

><p>The sun had barely risen and Chris was already dressed. She made her way to the gates of Rivendell with her pack on her back and happily wearing comfortable breeches. The fellowship was gathered, preparing for their journey and awaiting the arrival of the last members.<p>

"Gandalf, where is the Elven woman? I thought she was coming too." Pippin asked after forty-five minutes had passed and she still had not materialised.

"Probably still asleep." Chris murmured flatly as she adjusted a strap on her pack.

"Elves do not require as much sleep as other races; she surely is making final preparations." Legolas spoke as if it were obvious.

"Of course that's defiantly it." Chris attempted to keep the sarcasm from her voice but it still made its way to her lips. The hobbits looked a little confused, had they never heard sarcasm before? With Chris around they were sure to get a crash course. Finally Elle's light footsteps preceded her rushing form.

'_Chris, being an elf is great! I barely make a noise when I walk and I don't have asthma anymore!'_ She beamed as she joined the group. With Elle completing the fellowship Elrond began to speak.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men, and all free folk go with you." As he spoke he looked at each member in turn impressing the gravity of their quest upon them for one final time. Chris noticed Aragorn and, who she assumed was Arwen, share one last look of longing before they set out.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf announced as all eyes fell upon Frodo. He moved forward slowly and softly murmured a question to Gandalf who quickly answered. They moved out, Chris and Elle walked side by side behind Gandalf.

'_Here we go.'_ Elle said in a hushed tone as if she was afraid to be heard. A small smile passed between them.

'_Cheer up Elle; we have plenty of time to be nervous later. For now we have more important things to think about.'_ She paused and Elle looked at her expectantly.

'_Like… is the real Legolas hotter than Orlando?'_ Elle piped in earning a muffled laugh from Chris. _'The answer is yes by the way._' She added as she snuck a glance backward.

'_Actually I was thinking more along the lines of our mission but I suppose it's hard for you not to get sidetracked, especially with Prince prancey pants just there.' _Chris smiled as Elle giggle earning confused glances from their companions.

'_Stop making me laugh, they'll think I'm weird.' _Elle whined with mock seriousness.

'_Even if I do stop they'll find out you're weird anyway.'_ Chris chuckled as Elle playfully cuffed her shoulder.

"Do you two know each other?" Asked a small voice from behind them, Merry and Pippin sped up to keep up with the women. They glanced at each other trying to decide what best to tell them.

"Indeed we do Merry." Chris answered as they formulated the story in their heads.

"I have known C- Eadgyth since before she was born." Elle answered with lines Chris was feeding her. The hobbits moved closer seemingly wanting to know more.

'_I'll let you tell this one, I'd bugger it up.'_ Elle reasoned as Chris nodded.

"Ok, erm… yes, my parents were travelling in a trader's caravan to Rohan from Minas Tirith where they had been trading goods. Simple things like food and trinkets. But half way on the return journey we were attacked by an Orc raiding party." Pausing for effect she looked at the engrossed hobbits. "When all hope seemed lost we were saved by a group of elves that had been returning to Rivendell. They slew the orcs and rescued us from a painful death. They travelled with us to Rohan and then continued on to Rivendell. But in the time between Ercassiel and my mother became great friends. After my birth Ercassiel visited now and then to be sure we were happy and healthy." Chris finished satisfied the story sounded convincing. Pleased with the explanation the hobbits fell back allowing Chris and Elle to think about their quest.

'_So what's the plan Batman?'_ Elle asked Chris happily.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Only a couple of slip ups, can they keep up the pretense? We'll see.<strong>**

**A little bit of a filler here ^^ I hope you enjoyed it and will see you in the next installment! Reviews welcome!**


	7. Silent voices

Silent voices

* * *

><p>"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there are road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf explained their route while smoking his pipe; they had been travelling for just over two weeks and the girls were still no closer to a plan of action. What kind of changes did they need to look out for and what could they do about it. They also kept arguing about whether or not to save their companions. The fellowship had made camp in a rock formation in the mountains. Gimli was sat beside Gandalf also smoking his pipe, Sam and Frodo were by the fire pit preparing food, Boromir and Pippin were sparring while Aragorn and Merry watched, Legolas was scouting and the girls were sat silently having another huge argument.<p>

'_But shouldn't warning Gandalf or Boromir of their deaths only be a good thing?' _Elle protested. _'They would live to help in the wars! The fellowship may not even break!' _Chris sighed in frustration as she again explained.

'_We can't do that! If Gandalf doesn't die in Moria he won't become Gandalf the white! If Boromir doesn't die the Uruk hai won't take them, they won't meet Treebeard and defeat Isenguard! Plus if Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli don't go after them they won't assist Rohan or Gondor both cities will be destroyed and Aragorn will not become king!'_ Chris breathed slowly reigning in her temper. _'It's all linked, Varda sent us here to protect the timeline not meddle with it!'_Then Gimli ended the argument without realising.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Chris and Elle immediately looked at each other in the eyes, Gandalf would fall in Moria and they had to be sure it happened, for the sake of history.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said gravely. A small scuffle between Merry, Pippin, Boromir and Aragorn quickly followed.

"Eadgyth!" Pippin laughed as he and Merry defeated Boromir and Aragorn in their sparring match. "Spar with me!" He called joyously. Glancing back at Elle the anger was gone and was replaced with… fear, caution and a plead for help. They had not been in any situation where they had to defend themselves so they had no idea what would happen.

"Alright, prepare yourself." She said bracing herself as she unsheathed her sword. It felt right in her hand and she gripped it more confidently.

Pippin charged with his sword raised, he was a quick little guy! As he was about to strike she felt her arm lift and block the blow. He continued his assault his blows continuously blocked but when she tried to attack he knocked the sword away easily.

"Ha I win!" He celebrated.

"Yes Pip you beat a woman well done." Merry said with… was that sarcasm, Chris was defiantly rubbing off on them. Aragorn stood, picked up her sword and returned it to her.

"Your defence is good but offence is terrible." He commented.

'_Varda said we could defend ourselves… she didn't say we could fight.'_ Elle realised as she watched.

"Erm, yes in Rohan it is difficult to find an instructor that will teach a woman more than self defence." Chris mumbled sheathing her sword.

"Then we shall teach you with the hobbits." Boromir said simply as he sat beside Pippin. Elle shifted nervously, she needed the training too but it would be strange if neither of them could fight, he was supposed to have already fought orcs! She stood and silently moved towards Legolas who was a little away from the group. His eyes were glued on the sky.

"Legolas." She murmured so quietly only he could hear. He glanced down at her then returned to looking at the distance. "It has been too long since I last practiced with my blades and my life in the court has diminished my skills. You wield twin daggers… would you assist me in re-refining my skills." She asked with hope in her quiet voice he nodded absently. "Please don't say anything, especially in front of the dwarf." She added hoping to appeal to his elvish side. She was getting quite good at speaking like an elf. Then her eyes caught what had his attention so fully, a dark wispy cloud that was moving unnaturally. Her elven eyes caught the erratic behaviour as Legolas' had.

"What's that?" Sam asked when he looked up from his food and noticed the cloud; the rest of the fellowship followed his gaze. Then everything happened in double speed.

"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud."

"Its moving fast... against the wind."

"Crebain! From Dunland!

"Hide!"

"Hurry!"

"Frodo! Take cover!"

There was a flurry of movement as they speedily dismembered the camp and ducked for cover, Elle under an overhanging rock and Chris was deftly pulled under some bushes by Legolas.

'_You did that to spite me.'_ Elle thought as the Crebain flew over their camp.

'_How could I have done it, he pulled me!'_ Chris said exasperated but said the last part suggestively.

'_If you were over here and there weren't killer birds I would hit you.'_ Elle seethed.

'_But you wuve me.'_ Chris responded with a playful childish tone.

'_I know, damn it.'_ Elle responded as the Crebain passed and it was safe to emerge. Chris went to her friend and slung her hand over her shoulder.

'_Have no fear, he is too pretty for me! It would be like being with a woman!'_ Chris said retaining her playful tone, _'But with all the fun parts of a guy… hmm might not be such a bad thing. Ok I give Legolas is mine now!'_ she declared pretending to swagger towards him, Elle gave chase but they both stopped when Gandalf looked at them.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras ."

* * *

><p><strong>Even best friends argue some times, hopefully they will keep to their quest! See ya in the next chapter! ^.^<strong>


	8. Again?

Again?

* * *

><p>It would take another week before the fellowship would reach the Pass of Caradhras, the days had been long and the nights were filled with combat training. The girls had slowly begun to improve and had grown a little closer with their companions. Each night when they camped Chris would train with Boromir, Aragorn and the Hobbits, then later in the night when their companions slept Legolas would instruct Elle with her blades.<p>

"You are making good progress, for a woman." Boromir said jokingly as he deflected her sword again. They had been sparring for just over an hour when Boromir lowered his blade and sheathed it. He patted her back before making his way over to the fire pit. Chris followed and sat between him and Pippin. She smiled when he handed her a plate of food that looked bare compared to his highly stack plate. A small chuckle escaped her lips as he shovelled down another helping of sausages and then looked up at her with a confused face.

"It always surprises me how much you little guys eat! I wonder if it all goes to your feet instead of your hips." She spoke good naturedly.

"Hobbit bellies are deep!" Pippin said with pride as he patted his belly.

"Especially yours Pip, it bottomless!" Merry piped in saying the last part in a stage whisper.

"It must be true! For I am sure I saw you consume a whole wild boar yourself!" Boromir laughed as Pippin smiled.

"It was half a boar, Merry ate the rest." He spoke with his cheeky grin widening. A deep laugh then made his smile falter for a moment.

"I did wonder what happened to it!" Aragorn chuckled as he sat beside Boromir and placed three rabbits by the empty stew pot. Chris eyed them for a moment but turned away when Aragorn pulled out his knife and reached for one. In an attempt to block out the sickening sounds of him skinning the poor thing Chris tried to start conversation with her companions.

"So, Boromir… tell me about… Gondor! What's it like?" She asked hoping her would go into an in depth description. His eyes glittered and his chest puffed up with pride.

"Gondor, it is a beautiful land with glistening cities and a strong people. We Gondorians stand at the forefront of Mordor's assaults, many times have they tried to defeat us and each time men show their true strength." He smiled as he thought of his home. "I hail from the mighty city of Mina Tirith, our capital and home of the famed white tree. It is from here that my father, the Stuart of Gondor, rules with a fair hand and keeps all other lands safe." His voice rose a little and he glanced over at Aragorn, Chris then began to wonder if this had been a good idea. Aragorn however simply continued skinning the rabbit. Boromir rose and looked down at the dwindling fire.

"I shall go fetch more fire wood." With that he left. Chris looked up to see Elle sat quietly nibbling on some limbas bread, it had been all she had eaten for the whole trip.

_'You know you're too picky for your own good.'_ Elle looked up at Chris then wrapped up the bread placing it back in her pack.

_'I know but I can't stand stew.'_

_'There's a lot of food you can't stand…'_ Chris thought dryly. In there friendship feeding Elle had been a problem; it had gotten to the stage where Chris' mum refused to cook for her. It wasn't like Elle had any easting disorders or anything, she was just ridiculously picky. She didn't eat anything that was 'soggy' or contained any form of onion. Hence her only eating the lambas bread.

_'You should probably get to know Frodo and Sam better.'_ Elle thought as she stood and stretched her arms.

_'Why?'_ Chris asked looking over at the reclusive hobbits.

_'You're going with them to Mordor aren't ya?'_ Elle reminded her. With that Chris stood and brought some water over to the hobbits. As she approached their quiet murmurings stopped and they just looked at her. Sitting beside Frodo she held out the water skin.

"You need to keep hydrated we have a long way to go yet." Chris smiled and kicked herself a little when they looked confused.

_'Guess they don't know what hydration is.'_ She thought absently as Frodo took the water and drank it thirstily. She laughed a little as most of the water cascaded down his cheeks that were now puffed up like a hamster. He looked adorable.

"How are you feeling Frodo, you look a little tired." She noted the smudges under his eyes. He shook his head.

"I am fine; you need not worry for me Eadgyth." He said as he passed what was left of the water to Sam.

"Of course I'm gonna worry." She said in an exasperated tone. "You were stabbed only a few weeks ago and we've barely stopped for more than a few hours to rest. How is it by the way, healing well?" He absently touched the old wound.

"It is healing well; Lord Elrond did most of the healing it just needs a little time." Frodo said in attempt to reassure her.

"She's right Mr. Frodo, maybe we should ask Gandalf if we could slow down a bit, for your health. It's a heavy burden and you need your rest." There was a silence between them. The ring, the one thing that could end the suffering of innocents and the sacrifices of soldiers, the thing that was so heavy there were bruises on Frodo's neck where the chain holding the ring had bitten into his skin.

"No." He said decisively. "We must get this done as soon as we can, no delays."

"Frodo is right, Eadgyth and Samwise." Boomed Gandalf's deep voice, even when he spoke softly it had the effect of a bellow. "We cannot delay, lest more lives be lost for our slow pace." His expression softened. "Get some rest, we leave at first light."

That night Chris laid out her bed roll beside Sam and Frodo, they spoke lowly until they finally drifted into sleep.

Elle watched as the camp settled down to get as much sleep as they could. She had found out quickly that her Elven body hardly needed sleep at all, though she was still difficult to wake in a morning, so she trained with her swords at night with Legolas. Absolutely no complaints being alone with Legolas! Elle had thought the movie Legolas was hot but with the real thing there was no comparison.

Once all of her companions were asleep she heard the familiar sounds of almost silent footsteps. She turned and there he was at the edge of the camp motioning her to follow. Usually when they trained they went to higher ground so they could still watch over the group and train in secrecy.

Once again her defensive skills were good but her attacks were weak and easily disarmed. Then they had first trained Legolas had been surprise at her level of incompetence, he had assumed she was a little out of practice, not a compete novice. But he had promised not to mention it to the fellowship so had kept it to himself. However the knowledge of her inefficiencies had made him worry for her, if they were attacked Eadgyth and the Hobbits would be protected due to their inexperience, Ercassiel would be expected to fight with the others. If this happened he knew he would be drawn to protect her. With this knowledge they had long and difficult training sessions. At first she found them difficult and exhausting but seemed to pick it up quite quickly, to which she was glad but she was far off from doing any real fighting.

* * *

><p>That night he had led her to a large ledge that looked over the camp. There was plenty of space to practice but they had to be quiet so they didn't wake anyone. As usual they began with some basic forms with out the weapons and then once that was finished they would spar each other until it was time to wake the others.<p>

"Move your feet." He ordered as their weapons clashed. She was heavy footed and wasn't quick enough during their sessions, this added to his list of worries. If she didn't move around she could easily be surrounded and struck down. He then began to attack faster giving her less time to get a hit in. After he had disarmed her the third time she sighed.

"Your skills are improving but not fast enough. If we were attacked tomorrow you would be killed." He said bluntly. Elle marched over and grabbed her discarded swords from the floor.

"Then we need to keep going and not stop every bloody time you disarm me." She said as she got back into her stance with anger fraying the edge of her words. "As you say, I need all the practice I can get!" Charging at him she sliced her blades in an X motion which he evaded skilfully. As she rushed passed he tripped her, causing her to fall flat on her face.

'You may be hot but you are such an ARSE!' Elle thought as she wiped the dust from her face. When she stood his eyebrow raised playfully.

"Again?"


	9. Frost bite

**Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews! ^^ I know that elves are supposed to be light footed and she is when walking but when she fights she put too much into it, she does get better at the moment its just a mental thing. Anyway thanks for reading and on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Frost bite

* * *

><p>The fellowship had finally reached the pass of Caradhras, the snow was heavy and they were cold. Chris' foul mood was not helped by Elle's apparent lack of frostbite and the fact she was happily walking on top of the snow that was soaking Chris' breeches. As Elle walked past her to, Chris assumed, catch up with Legolas she grabbed her azure tunic and pulled her into the snow. When she resurfaced her glare went straight to Chris.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" She almost shouted but rephrased as an angry half whisper. Merry and Pippin's laughter chimed and her glare swung over to increasing their laughter. Sighing heavily Elle brushed herself off and strode away atop the glistening snow with out so much as a shiver. Huffing loudly Chris stooped to gather snow and compact it into a ball, just as she was about to throw it she heard a soft thump.

_'Aw, crap.'_ Chris thought as she watched the scene unfold.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted as he picked him out of the snow and brushed off his cloak. Frodo looked slightly disorientated then began to frantically search for the chain and the one ring that hung from it. He looked up as a soft clink revealed Boromir lifting the chain from the powdery snow.

"Boromir!"

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing." His eyes lingered on the glistening ring as if it were whispering to him as he slowly reached to pluck it from its chain.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted urgently ripping Boromir from his reverie. "Give the ring to Frodo!" He demanded as he warily held his hand over the pommel of his sword if Boromir refused. Shaking it off he walked over to Frodo who snatched it back desperately.

"As you wish, I care not." He said in a light tone that seemed a little forced. After ruffling Frodo's curls he moved ahead up the snow covered path. The rest of the fellowship begins again up the trail after Boromir.

_'Is there really nothing we can do for him?'_ Elle asked once again as she stepped lightly upon the snow. Chris looked over at her with a frustrated glare, more snow had begun to fall and she was still in the cold and wet.

_'Yes, Elle I'm sure._' She shivered as she looked back at the men as they shielded the hobbits from the worst of the wind and helped them through the thick snow.

_'I mean put aside the power the ring holds over him he's a decent guy. A hero even. He just-'_

_'Elle we have no choice. It has to happen. End of discussion.'_ Chris snapped and she closed her eyes against the growing wind. When she opened them again both Elle and Legolas had moved to the head of the group.

_'I can hear it.'_ Elle said warily.

_'Hear what?'_

_'Saruman.'_ She echoed ominously in Chris' head as the wind became more violent.

_'Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!'_ It shocked Chris to hear this, the words that only the elves could catch being broadcast to her through Elle.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas shouted over the building winds that whipped snow and frost in all directions making it difficult for the fellowship to move further up the mountain pass.

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed to their companions just as a massive crack was heard overhead and snow fell, narrowly missing them as it tumbled over the edge.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted against the wind. "Gandalf! We must turn back!" The wind roared against them as the men attempted to shield the hobbits from the worst of it.

"No!" The wizard protested as he stepped out towards the edge. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"

_'Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!'_ Saruman's voiced echoed in their heads with vigour that resounded giving them both head aches, adding to the list of ailments Chris had acquired as they travelled up the mountain pass.

_'Hey Chris isn't this the part whe-'_ Elle was unable to finish as a bolt of lightning hit the mountain above them causing a mass avalanche to fall upon them. The darkness was all consuming, the cold penetrated deep into their bones and suddenly Chris found it hard to breath. With every ragged breath she took more biting frost filled her mouth and smothered her red puffy eyes. Her movement was greatly impaired causing her rising panic to bubble closer to the fractured surface of her emotions.

"Elle? Elle!" She cried out as loud as she could through the thick barrier of snow hoping to be rescued. The muffled sound of voices and faint sounds of snow shifting forced hope to shoot to the surface bringing her warmth as snow was hurriedly brushed out the way revealing much missed sunlight that had seemed to be absent for years instead for the moments its took for her companions to find her. A pale slender hand reached out for Chris and pulled her from the icy prison. Elle stood atop the snow once again with slightly damn clothes and snowflakes caught in her silky crimson locks. The relief on her face was evident making her angular face brighten.

_'I guess we really have to be able to see each other! I tried to call you but you didn't answer, are you ok?'_ Elle mentally fussed as she brushed powdery snow from Chris' cloak.

_'I'm fine.'_ Chris reassured her, glad that she didn't need to actually speak lest her voice betray how truly shaken she was.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli's voice drew them into the conversation between the rest of the fellowship.

_'If we were ever to choose a moment to change anything… this would be it.'_ Elle echoed in Chris' mind.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." Gandalf spoke slowly as if he were aware of heir inner conversation.

_'Elle-'_ Chris began but was quickly cut off by the grave voice of her friend.

_'I know, you're right.'_ Elle sighed inwardly. _'We came here with a purpose and have no idea what would happen if we changed it. We need to keep them on course.'_

"We will go through the mines." Frodo's decision weighed heavily upon the girls.

_'If we are to succeed in this quest we must be fully committed to it. Even if it means watching our friends complete their destiny, for better or worse.'_ Elle's face was sombre, an expression that seemed more foreign to Chris than the features that created it. Though it it was stranger still that Elle had begun to speak more and more like an Elf everyday.

"So be it." Gandalf spoke gravely, as if he was accepting the resolutions of both Frodo and Elle.


	10. The deep dark

**Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews! ^^ I know that elves are supposed to be light footed and she is when walking but when she fights she put too much into it, she does get better at the moment its just a mental thing. Anyway thanks for reading and on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The deep dark<p>

* * *

><p>A day had passed since Elle had made the decision to allow the flow of history to take its course. The sky had grown dark with shadowy clouds shrouding the light from a now full moon and the fellowship had finally reached the gates of Moria. Though the location of these gates had been difficult for them to determine, as they had been wandering down an unkempt trail that twisted down towards a dark ominous lake and still no sign of the door had presented itself.<p>

"Ah, the walls of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed as if these walls were significantly different to the mountainside they had been following for the past four hours. Elle sighed inwardly as they made there way closer to the dark waters of the lake, Moria was her least favourite place in all of middle earth, the watcher in the water tries to eat Frodo, Gandalf dies there and since she had become an elf Elle had formed a growing distaste for anything dark or dank.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed!" Gimli boasted to Eadgyth as he tapped his axe against the rugged stone.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf spoke as he ran his fingers over the weather smoothed cliff face as if he were looking for a hidden switch.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said with a sarcastic edge, Elle smiled at Gimli's expense and also thought how easily the fellowship had been influenced by Chris' constant sarcastic remarks, even the hobbits were picking it up. Gimli brushed him off with a deep grunt and the fellowship continued onwards. As they moved Elle noticed Frodo was walking close to the edge of the lake, remembering he slipped and disturbed the water she grasped his shoulder to steady him. However the loose stones that surrounded the lake caused both of their feet to slip into the inky shore of the lake. Ushering to her other side he sent her a nervous smile that she assumed was thanks and smiled in return.

"Ah, now let me see…" Gandalf's booming voice caught their attentions as he wiped the seemingly bare wall to reveal almost invisible markings. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight…" He paused as he looked up at the sky and as if on command the clouds parted revealing the clear nights sky "and moonlight." As the light touched the wall the intricate pattern of the door began to glow, bestowing its true nature for the fellowship to behold. The door's design and ethereal beauty were far more splendid than either the book or the movie could portray.

"It reads 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked in a thoughtful tone. Gandalf went on to explain how simple it was and then spent the next hour and a half not opening the door with his spells.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." He spoke grandly with his hands up in the air for a moment more before sighing and letting them drop. Pippin looked to Legolas with a confused expression and Elle knew he was going to be shouted at by Gandalf, she could see Chris begin to tense, bracing herself for another one of Gandalf's booming chides that seemed to almost always be directed at Pippin.

"Nothings happening." He said in a whisper that he may as well have spoken plainly for all heard it.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs." He spoke in a tone that was lightly coloured in defeat.

"What are you going to do then?" Gandalf's back straightened as he turned sharply on the hapless hobbit.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took!..." He continued to rant for a few moments longer but Elle tuned out for another inner conversation.

'Is it cheating if we speed this along?'

'Yes.'

'Can't we just-'

'You agreed not to change anything!' Chris thought in an echoed tone of exasperation.

'But surely speeding this up wouldn't-'

'End of discussion Elle, let Frodo figure it out.'

* * *

><p>Two hours later Elle was still moodily sat away from Chris as she watched with bored eyes as Gandalf tried a new spell to open the still gleaming doors. The fellowship had come to a grinding halt and the group seemed unsure of what to do with themselves, they could not train for the noise could distract Gandalf and they all seemed in too sour a mood to strike any real conversations of meaning. She distantly recalled Sam and Aragorn sending away Bill the pony, it was good timing for soon the watcher in the water would appear. The dull plop of stone hitting water caused her to shoot up into a standing position, another stone fall caused her attention to lock on Merry and Pippin who were soon stopped by Aragorn who seemed to have a sense for the danger they were tempting. Then Frodo finally stood, realisation gleaming in his eyes. Elle moved closer to him without realising as his gaze was fixed on the door.<p>

"It's a riddle!" His exclamation somewhat distracting from the sounds of growing waves from the once silent and still murky water. "Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish for friend?" He asked excitedly.

"Mellon." Gandalf answered slowly as if his mind were comprehending the simplicity of it. A large groan erupted from the door as it moved open of its own accord allowing the fellowship passage into the dwarven empire of Moria. Immediately the spirit of the group was rekindled as they begin to move inside. Gandalf lead the way placing a crystal into a convenient slot atop his staff. Chris stayed at the front of the group while Elle lingered at the back, seemingly sharing Aragorn's uneasiness.

"Soon you Elves will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves, roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone!" Gimli's enthused voiced echoed deeply through the deathly silent caverns that the fellowship blindly wandered into. The pale light from Gandalf's staff did little to keep away the persistent ebony shadow that seemed to permeate all light it found. "This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine!" Gimli chuckled at the audacity of the title as Elle could only concentrate on her growing state of unease. She knew what was going to happen, she knew how and almost exactly when. But it was of little comfort to her when she was living it. "A mine!"

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed as Gandalf's pale light revealed the rancid decaying corpses that littered the cavern. The light of happiness in Gimli's eyes quickly extinguished as he raced over to the closest dwarven body.

"Noooooooooooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He bellowed with sadness and anger and retribution contorting his words. Swiftly Legolas plucked an arrow from the eye socket of a fallen dwarf.

"Goblins!" He said with distain as he reached instinctively for his bow. The ring of drawn swords echoed dangerously as Aragorn, Boromir, Chris and Elle armed themselves.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir stated dangerously as the fellowship begins to back out of the mine. "Now get out of here! Get out!" He urged the hobbits who had grouped together in a small mass of shivering fear. As they clumsily moved backwards Frodo fell in time to see a long slimy tentacle wrap around not only his leg put the leg of the unsuspecting Ercassiel.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin shout in unison as he speeds past them towards the lake. Elle was then pulled, causing her to fall to the ground and then was dragged with haste towards the infinite black of the lake.

"Elle!" Chris shouted as she raced after her friend who had dropped her swords in surprise.

"Ercassiel!" Came the worried cry from Legolas, he knew this would happen; she was not ready for combat! The cries of the hobbits became more frequent as they flurried around the tentacle that held Frodo suspended in the air. Chris chopped messily at the tentacle that had a tight grasp on her friend and when its gapping jaws surfaced her attempted became even more hurried. Aragorn sliced the tentacles holding both Frodo and Elle, Boromir caught Frodo while Aragorn deftly caught the elleth.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted haggardly coaxing them away from the beast.

"Legolas!" Boromir cried as both he and Aragorn were struggling to emerge from the water both too preoccupied to release the ones they carried. Several arrows whizzed passed giving hem the momentary lapse the needed to retreat back into the mines. The creature seemed to wail with fury at its lost quarry, in a fit of anger and a show of strength the many tentacles gripped the heavy stone doors forcing them to collapse in on themselves. Now they were trapped in the pitch black of Moria.


	11. Doomed

Doomed

* * *

><p>"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf spoke in a hushed yet grim tone as he lead the way down the cavern with only the pale light of the crystal to guide them. "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."<p>

'Well that's not going to happen.' Chris thought dryly as she continued forward with her eyes on the uneven floor in an attempt to prevent herself from falling over any out cropping of rock. They continued on through the relative darkness with only subdued conversation to keep them going. The girls had once again gravitated towards each other finding their company more comforting than that of the males whom they could never have a conversation with without lying.

_'So.'_ Chris began trying to fill the silence that had blanketed the pair.

_'So.'_ Elle countered half heartedly. She knew that Gollum would soon be following them and his form had always unnerved her. Even when he had started to redeem himself as Sméagol she still never found much fondness for the creature.

'_I guess Legolas must be pretty jealous.'_ She remarked casually while Elle gave her a look that was stuck between confused and irritated.

'_What are you on about now?'_ She questioned not sure if her mood could take the playful disposition that had swept over her friend.

'_With Aragorn being a big hero and catching you and carrying you into this dark secluded area.'_ Chris nudged her friend and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. To which Elle let out a frustrated sigh that was not unnoticed by some of her companions.

'_Chris, we were being mauled at by a huge tentacle monster and everyone else ran into the dark secluded area too! It's where we are now!'_ she retorted suppressing the urge to exaggerate her point with wild hand gestures that would look out of place in the dead silence. Deciding to end the mental conversation Elle marched ahead to walk with Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas.

'_Oh right, abandoning me for your wonderful awesome Prince prancey pants lover!'_ Chris ended as she crossed her hands over her chest.

Their journey then continued as it did before in the dark silence of Moria but as they ventured forward each of the fellowship began to develop a growing sense of unease in the eerie tomb of dwarven greed.

* * *

><p>They had been travelling for two days now and had managed to stay undetected from the hordes of creatures that could sometimes be heard in the echoed distance. A makeshift camp had been made as the fellowship awaited the old wizard's council. They were at a crossroads in the tunnel system with three options for them to take, or four if you counted the well that ran deep into the depths of the mine. Gandalf was sat perched on an outcropping of what was once a stone staircase; he had been there for hours smoking his pipe and mumbling to himself. The others were sat on the carved steps that they had walked hours before to reach that point. Elle, who still hadn't spoken to anyone or even had a mental squabble with Chris since they had last interacted, was sat a little away from the others staring into the depths of Moria. This place was freaking her out; she knew that she wasn't the only one disturbed by this place but the lack of sunlight and the crushing felling of being under ground was starting to ware her down. However her refusal to respond didn't deter Chris from continuing to babble mindlessly to her friend through their connection. Deep down Elle knew that Chris was just trying to distract herself from her claustrophobia and the thought of never escaping the labyrinth of tunnels. A slight sound and the sudden movement of Frodo heading in Gandalf's direction was noted by Elle as a sign that Gollum had defiantly started to follow them and the thought of the creature so close proved to sour her mood further.<p>

"Sut naa lle?" Elle's gaze shifted from the stone steps to Legolas who had taken a seat beside her. He had tried to speak to her in elvish several times since their journey and every other time she had found a way out of responding but this time there was little in the way of distractions for her to evade his question, or what she had assume had been a question from his tone.

"Lle tyava quel?" He tried again with the same lack of response as an answer. He looked like he was considering something and then finally spoke again.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" he said almost tenderly and a look in his eye that seemed to be hopeful. Once again she said nothing and continued to look out towards the darkness that seemed to surround them in every direction. His eyes dulled and seemed unfamiliar with out the gleam of life that made them seem to glow.

"You do not understand our tongue, do you?" He spoke the words so softly that had her hearing not been so keen she would not have caught it even though she was sat beside him. Slowly she turned and looked up to meet his piercing cobalt eyes. All the half formed lies that she had been formulating in her mind evaporated under his cool gaze. She knew that if she tried to speak she would tell him everything, she would endanger the mission and the fates of all her companions as well as their world for a man whom she had known for under a month. It made her feel stupid and shallow and want to hit her head against the stone that surrounded them. Her silly crush on the elf before her could ruin everything and there was nothing she could do.

"No…" She spoke slowly in an attempt to reign in her words. "I-"

"Oh! It's that way." Gandalf's outburst was well timed as Elle scrambled to get up and made her way towards the wizard and the hobbit beside him.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed exited as he stood and put away his pipe.

"No, but the air doesnt smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf motioned towards the tunnel opening as he spoke and then began the decent. The steps lead out into an enormous expanse of open space that was supported by fortified pillars that stood in rows that were as straight and ordered as the finest legions. "Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf murmured as he raised his staff revealing the true extent of the massive room "behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." The detail of the ornate pillars is revealed to be as intricate and beautiful as the gates that had lead them into the mines.

"There's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said in awe as his words softly echoed through the room. As she stood in awe of the cavern the sense of unease began to ebb away until familiar warmth was by her arm. She didn't need to look to know that he was there but his words confirmed it.

"We shall speak later, when you are less likely to be interrupted."

And suddenly the calm was swept from under her feet and the sinking feeling of despair returned. She was doomed.

* * *

><p>Sut naa lle? – How are you?<p>

Lle tyava quel? – Do you feel well?

Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? – Do you speak elvish?


	12. Don't speak Elven!

Don't speak Elven

* * *

><p>As the fellowship made their way through the cavernous halls of Dwarrowdelf the knotted feeling Chris had felt all the way through Moria began to loosen. She knew that soon they would be out of the dark of Moria and heading towards the light of Lothlorien. She felt a little bad about being relieved their time in Moria was coming to an end and in turn the time of Gandalf the Grey but he would return stronger than ever. Glancing over at her Elven friend she noticed the shift in her expression when Legolas was beside her, from the edges of contentment she had been pulled back in to worry and as her hollowed eyes fell upon Chris she knew that it was going to get worse before it got better.<p>

_'Elle? You o-'_

_'He knows.'_ Elle said in a defeated tone as she fell instep with her friend as they walked behind the hobbits.

_'Who knows what exactly?'_ Chris asked with her echoed voice as softly as she could manage as Elle was clearly in no state for sarcasm.

_'Legolas, he knows I can't speak Elven.'_

_'It's Elvish, not Elven.'_ Chris interrupted unable to stop herself.

_'See! I'm useless! And now he needs to know why I can't speak Elvish!_' Elle exclaimed as her pitch went higher in exaggeration.

_'So? Just make something up.'_ Chris thought casually as the light from a room ahead caught her attention.

_'But I think he can tell when I'm lying!'_ She whined giving Chris a minor migraine.

_'Then tell him the truth and doom us all!'_ Chris finally snapped at Elle causing her friend to jump a little. If the rest of the fellowship noticed they had little time to react as Gimli suddenly raced towards a barren room as Gandalf shouted after him. The group quickly followed him into the dusty room to find him knelt beside a large rectangular slab of thick rock, wailing loudly.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read after he wiped away thick dust from the tomb causing Gimli to weep louder. Chris perched herself on a low ledge as she watched the others quietly. Gimli's cries had softened and Gandalf had picked up the ancient looking diary of one of the decrepit dwarves. The rest of the fellowship had taken to resting or were watching the door wearily. Elle had taken to leaning against one of the thick pillars in the room. Aragorn and Legolas lingered close to the door at the edge of her vision as most of her focus was on one hobbit in particular. Pippin was sat holding both Gandalf's hat and staff, his gaze drifted towards a cobweb encrusted corpse perched precariously on a well that ran deep into the depths of Moria. As Gandalf leafed through the delicate pages he read scrawled dwarven runes Pippin seemed to drift towards the well and Chris knew what was going to happen. She heard the familiar words as Gandalf read that last runes that had been written, the high pitched scrape as he twisted the arrow in the long rusted armour and the loud clang as the helmet fell into the dark abyss. All eyes darted to the young hobbit as he was scolded by the grey wizard and he took back his things. Then the rest of the armoured skeleton fell into the black, announcing its dissention in loud echoed crashes.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" The elder snapped as Pippin looked ashamed, his eyes directed at the cold stone floor.

Then they started; the drums in the deep, echoing in the dark dwarven halls becoming louder and frenzied as they drew close. Chris looked over at Elle, the worry in her eyes seemed to have doubled. This was it, their first real fight and they would see if the little training they had done would pay off.


	13. All fall down

All fall down

* * *

><p>"Frodo" Sam whispered urgently causing the hobbit to notice his sword glowing, his face was suddenly filled with the horror Elle felt as a screech echoed through the room.<p>

"Orcs!" Legolas confirmed the sound as all eyes flew to the entrance. Boromir ran to the door, was met with two arrows that narrowly missed his face and stuck fast in the old doors. Elle looked over to Chris who was stood with the hobbits trying to calm them and give them courage. She noticed Legolas flashed a worried glance at her as he moved with Aragorn.

"Get back and stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn ordered the hobbits and Chris as he threw down his torch and ran to help Boromir. The door groaned loudly as the men closed them as fast as they could. A small groan escaped Boromir.

"They have a cave troll!" He said in a way that didn't instil much hope in their companions. Elle moved next to Legolas and helped him throw the men, axes to bar the door with.

"I want you to stay back with the hobbits." He said in a whisper that only she could hear as he threw another weapon.

"No, I have to help. I will not stand idle while we are in danger." Elle snapped as she threw an axe to Boromir. The men turned and finished barricading the door; Legolas spun and looked Elle in the eye.

"You will only hinder us, do not be reckless." He said sharply and was answered with the ring of her blades being unsheathed.

"You are not my master." Her frustrations frayed the edges of her words. Further rings echoed through the room as Gandalf and the hobbits drew their swords. His hand clamped onto her wrist causing her to look directly into his eyes. The sound of the enemy at the door was only background noise.

"No, but I am your friend." His eyes seemed to search hers for any sign of backing down but saw none. Elle pulled her wrist from his grasp and he offered no resistance. Elle vaguely noticed Gimli climb upon his cousin's tomb as she span to face the door while Legolas moved to a better position. She needed this; she needed to vent all the frustrations that whirred in her mind like a storm and she needed to prove she could do the task given her.

"Agh! Let them come, there's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimi growled as Aragorn and Legolas pulled out their bows. Orcish swords began to pierce the frail wooden doors and the tension in the room rose. The hobbit's terror was infectious.

_'You ready for this?'_ Elle heard Chris' voice echo through her mind.

_'Not even close.'_ Was all she could reply before the first arrow was loosed and the doors came tumbling down.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah i kinda took a long hiatus but i am now back and writing. i have the next chapter written and will post if there is any interest in the fic. i hope so :) and yes it is significantly longer with added funny. <strong>


	14. Blood, sweat and trolls

Blood, sweat and trolls

* * *

><p>Thick and fast. That was how best to describe the fight. The vile stench of goblins was thick and their corpses paved the floor fast as the fellowship dispatched them.<p>

Chris stood back with the hobbits and defended them the best she could using what she had learned with Boromir and Aragorn in their sparring sessions. If she could just keep them at bay until the others took care of the troll then she knew everything would be fine.

The flurry of battle soon overwhelmed, causing the fellowship to scatter amongst the rabble of goblins while attempting to take down the troll.

Blocking another feral blow Chris' arm ached from the constant use of her heavy sword and shield. Never had she fought for so long, even if it was simple defence. She tried to stay out of the major fray with the grey beast but its clumsy attacks swung wildly, striking down any unlucky enough to get in its way.

Her breathing was laboured, her hair clung to her face and her sword was dripping with foul blood. The fight seemed so much shorter in the film, she felt like she had been blocking and striking for hours.

'_Woah! Chris chill it's me!' _the battles haze that had seemed to blanket Chris' senses were pierced by the internal voice of her friend. She blinked quickly realising her sword was raised as if she was going to strike the vessel of her friend.

'_Sorry.'_ She replied a little sheepishly. _'I guess I kinda- Elle look out!'_ Before either could react Elle was flung to the other side of the cavern and hit the opposing pillar was a sickening crunch.

"No!" Chris screamed as she took out the goblin that raced towards her. The troll had moved on to chasing Frodo telling her that soon it would be dead and the battle over. Momentarily at least.

Hacking and slashing her way through the throng of goblins Chris finally made it to Elle's prone form. She was still.

The resounding thud of the troll's corpse hitting the ground was only a slight comfort to her.

Gently she rolled her friend onto her back. She was covered in blood and grime making it difficult to tell the extent of her injuries to one who had no real idea what she was doing. She vaguely heard the relief and awe when their companions realised Frodo was safe. It also irritated her that they cared more for him than they did for Elle.

"Aragorn in case you haven't noticed Elle IS actually hurt" She snapped as the ranger quickly approached. Soon she was ushered out of the way as he set to work. Chris could feel the others hovering close, she knew they had to move quickly and having Elle injured would make their escape from Moria more difficult… and dangerous.

_'Arg! Shit that hurts!'_ Elle moaned mentally before she woke up.

"Please stop poking me!" She spoke out loud, her voice croaked and her face twisted in pain.

"You appear to have bruised and broken of your ribs." Aragorn surmised as he worked to patch her up so they could move.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ She repeated through their link.

_'Nothing like a few broken ribs to make you swear like a dwarf!'_ Chris thought as she tried to lighten the mood. It was short lived however as the screeching of the swarming goblins.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said with haste before moving off. With Chris and Aragorn's assistance Elle was on her feet and followed as fast as she could.

The fellowship sped through Dwarrowdelf, with Elle trailing with the hobbits, all the while more goblins seemed to spout from the very walls. All too quickly they were surrounded by the putrid creatures. Immediately the fellowship formed a circle in an attempt to protect themselves from the grimy weapons. Chris pulled the injured Elle into the middle in hopes she would be safest there. She knew the goblins wouldn't have a chance to harm them but her friend was already hurt and she would not risk Elle's life.

They thrust their weapons tauntingly at them before a demonic roar echoed through the decrepit dwarven halls and as soon as they had appeared, the goblins scattered. Gimli began to grunt and cheer as if it was his personal dwarven prowess that had frightened of the swarm. Their eyes were drawn to the molten heat and light that was pulsating from the other side of the cavern. Legolas had already notched an arrow in preparation of a fight but it was futile. A guttural growl sounded inspiring dread in the souls of their companions.

_'You ok Elle? We should be in Lothlorien soon.'_ Chris moved toward her friend.

_'I've never broken a bone before… not fun.'_ Elle replied as she gently clutched her ribs.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked the wizard grimly. He was answered by another deep growl as the fiery light drew closer.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world." Horror spread across Legolas' face as Gandalf's grew more solemn. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" He cried as he turned on his heel and sped in the direction of the bridge. Immediately they all followed as fast as their legs could carry them and for Elle it was not as fast as she would have liked.

Soon they were shepherded by Gandalf through a narrow passageway leading down stone carved steps. All too quickly the stairs ended abruptly. In his haste Boromir almost ran straight of the edge but was deftly pulled back by Legolas, who was followed by the hobbits, then the girls, Aragorn and finally a weary Gandalf who paused to catch his breath by leaning on the wall. The ranger attempted to make a move back but was immediately reprimanded and warned he would be no match against the beast.

Once again they hurried down the side stairs descending towards the not so distant bridge that would be their salvation. Until they reached a large missing segment of the stairs, immediately Legolas leapt to the other side with a rushed grace. The impending arrival of the Balrog began to cause structural damage to the cavern, making debris fall dangerously close to the fellowship. Urgently the elf beckoned the wizard across, catching him and helped him avoid the goblin arrows that started to rain upon them. Gathering Merry and Pippin in his arms Boromir vaulted across accidently causing the gap to widen as Legolas worked to pick of the goblin archers. Chris stood with her shield raised in an attempt to block the volleys of arrows from her comrades.

"Elle goes next!" Chris ordered as she struggled with her shield, her aches still fresh from the fight in the tomb. Aragorn moved to throw the Elle but she flinched before taking a deep breath.

"This is defiantly going to hurt." Elle murmured as she nodded for him to throw her. As gently as he could in haste Aragorn scooped her up and threw her to Boromir, who caught her with a grunt of pain. Replacing her arrow spattered shield Chris leapt across the void to the extended arms of Boromir and Elle who pulled her to safety.

_'Owie, remind me not to get injured again in our epic adventure.'_ Elle whimpered a little at the excursions.

_'Then stop trying to help and making it worse.'_ Chris chided as she moved back to allow merry to cross.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli announced as he flung himself across only to misjudge the distance and be caught by Legolas by the beard. "Not the beard!" after pulling the dwarf to safety the steps began to crumble once again, forcing Aragorn and Frodo to move back.

_'I'm not really sure how I can make it worse, my whole rib cage feels like orange juice.'_

_'Orange juice?'_ Chris asked sceptically as she watched Aragorn and Frodo attempt to cross.

_'Yeah, mostly pulp.'_ Elle smiled weakly at her joke.

_'That… was terrible.'_ Chris deadpanned.

"Come on!" Legolas encouraged Aragorn and Frodo as they leaned forward and jumped across, the girls watched as the remains of the stairs as they crumbled and fell into the seemingly endless void. Finally the whole fellowship was across they continued swiftly to the bridge. Rounding another pillar Gandalf stops to guide them through the hall, he turns and watched grimly as the Balrog emerges from the molten flames. The blazing creature followed them as the fled across the bridge, growling and roaring as it moved. Once all of them had crossed Gandalf stopped in the centre of the bridge.

"You cannot pass!" He said with ferocity as Frodo called out to him. "I am a servent of the secret fire, wielder of the flame or Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" It stood to its full height and flames erupted from its core as if it were showing Gandalf its power, in response the wizard raised his staff and sword creating a barrier around him.

_'This is it I guess.'_ Elle thought as she leaned heavily on the cavern wall, the throbbing of her ribs seemed to make even her inner voice sound strained. Dark whispers fluttered around the edges of their minds but was quiet enough for them to dismiss it as the roar of the Balrog.

_'I guess so… good luck Gandalf.'_ Chris thought with sadness as the battle drew to its conclusion.

"You… shall not… pass!" Gandalf shouted as his staff slammed into the bridge. The creature was about to form its molten whip when it paused, as if listening to something and then… it turned away.

_'SHIT!'_ they thought in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you guys think, how will they turn that Balrog around and do what needs to be done? i am looking forward to your ideas.<strong>


	15. Blood and battle

**A.N/ In response to the anonymous review I received, I would like to thank you for your ****criticism and say that; no I have not finished reading the books yet but I do intend to and that I am trying to keep the girls from being Mary Sues. I also noticed that this was submitted from chapter three and would like to think that they became less Sue as the story progressed. **

**Thanks, and on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Blood and battle.<p>

* * *

><p>"I-it's turning away!" Sam exclaimed happily as they watched the molten creature retreat for no apparent reason. As the rest of the group cheered Gandalf did not move and stared at the creature wearily. The girls were in a state of panic, how were they supposed to stop this alteration without being personally responsible for the death of Gandalf or alerting the fellowship to their mission.<p>

'_How the hell do we change this? I thought it was gonna start with small changes!'_ Elle thought frantically to her friend who was just as frazzled.

'_I have no idea.'_ Chris thought, defeat heavy in her mind.

Elle leaned heavily on the cavern wall, they had to do something quickly but it seemed impossible to fix. It seemed futile, why would Varda choose them and give them no real power to change things. How was this fair?

'_Blood…' _A voice echoed in Elle's mind, the unexpected touch startled her causing more pain. Yet the voice seemed familiar and soothing.

'_Blood?'_ She asked the voice tentatively, unsure if Chris could hear this too.

'_Blood and battle. The scent of what drew the Balrog to you.'_ The voice explained, its gentle tone seemed to relieve some of the throbbing pain Elle felt. She wanted to question the voice more but time was waning and the connection severed.

'_Chris? Did you hear that?'_ Elle asked, her eyes on Gandalf who had turned to face them.

'_The thing about blood? Yeah, I got that.'_ She confirmed.

'_So how are we-'_

'_I got it covered; don't even think about hurting yourself more.'_ Chris ordered firmly, causing Elle to look over at her just in time to watch her began to unsheathe her sword. She pulled it out only a little, wrapped her hand around the blade and squeezed. Thick crimson blood flowed from her palm as she sheathed her sword. Elle watched horrified as her friend allowed the blood to drip freely to the floor in hopes it would coax the Balrog back. They did not have to wait long.

The heat of the whip hit them hard as the Balrog charged at Gandalf only for the bridge to crumble beneath its feet. The flame was engulfed in shadow as the Balrog fell. With their hearts in their throats the girls watched as the whips raised, wrapping around Gandalf's ankle and pulling him off balance. He clutched the edge of the broken bridge. For a moment Elle met his eyes, something flashed in his eyes but it disappeared before she could tell what.

"Fly you fools!" He berated before losing his hold on the bridge. Elle felt numb. She could no longer feel the pain of her injuries, the wails of her companions nor the heat of the tears that streamed freely down her grubby cheeks. They had overcome their first hurdle and she felt like a monster for it. Some part of her tried to remind her that he was not really dead and that he would soon return. But that part seemed far away, buried in sorrow and pain. It was strange to thing that once these had been little more than characters on a screen to her.

Elle knew she was being ushered out of the mines. Arrows flew past them as they fled into the burning light of day. As soon as they were out Elle collapsed onto the dull grey rock that were scattered around the mountainside. The strain on both her body and her mind were proving too much. She had felt the grief of death before but never had she been present when it occurred. Her breathing was heavy and uneven; she attempted to quiet her sobs only making them more potent.

Gentle hands pulled her up but she was too upset to resist. She moved forward with a heavy heart and followed silently. Elle didn't hear the words of comfort whispered to her nor did she feel her tears being wiped away. Her eyes remained unfocused as she lumbered on.

* * *

><p>Soon the numbness subsided to be replaced with the now familiar throbbing pain that echoed through her body. They had reached the edge of the forest in good time and the presence of the ancient trees felt soothing for some reason. Even through the pain she felt it was difficult to deny the forest was beautiful, it was like it was from a fairy tale… which seemed kind of appropriate for an elven forest. Her hand moved to clutch her ribs when she noticed padding beneath her tunic. Confused she undid the ties, beneath the gentle fabric of her undershirt was a mostly clean bandage pressing some form of green paste to her bruised rib cage. Carefully she re-tied her tunic, then she wondered when she had been patched up… and who had done it.<p>

"Stay close, young hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…"

'Elle…' Whispered an echoing voice, it was female; soft, gentle and powerful.

"…and are never seen again.'

'…your quest is known, child of England.'

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli boasted loudly as she gripped his axe only to be greeted with sever notched arrows. "Oh…"

Elle blinked as several arrows, notched, and pointed in her direction appeared; held by the elven scouts of the forest.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Stated a tall, fair elf who appeared to be the leader of the scouting party; Haldir. The group was soon swept away deeper into the forest, it had grown dark and Aragorn was finding it difficult to get entry into the city. Legolas was stood beside him as they greeted each other… in Elvish.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Haldir greeted the Elven prince.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." Legolas replied, Haldir's gaze moved to Aragorn.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."

"Haldir." Aragorn acknowledged.

"Lay swee-lonn, Mahn eh-nehth leen?" Haldir asked as his eyes fell upon Elle, she flinched; once again her inability to understand a liability. There was a pause; she could feel their gazes upon her. She made no attempt to reply, Elle simply leaned against one of the trees beside the platform.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli spoke with irritation much to Elle's relief. Once again she had managed to dodge the proverbial bullet.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said with an air of superiority.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli spoke the in Dwarven tongue proudly, knowing its meaning was a secret to his people.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn snapped surprising the Dwarf with his understanding. Haldir's eyes then turn and linger upon the Ring-bearer.

"You bring great evil with you." He glances at the ranger, the decision clear in his mind. "You can go no further."

Then everything just got uncomfortable. Elle noticed the glances the fellowship kept flashing at Frodo making him fell isolated. Silently she hoped Aragorn would finish arguing with Haldir and just get them in the city. Being injured was not as cool, especially with all the running she had to endure.

'_How are you holding up?'_ The familiar mental echo of her friend was comforting.

'_I've been better. Do you think the Elves will have cookie dough? Cookie dough makes everything better.'_ Elle joked weakly as she clutched her middle.

'_They have magic, I'm sure they could sort something out._' Chris smiled as she stood with her friend. It seemed that Aragorn won the argument as Haldir approached the group.

"You will follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>So I took some creative licence with the Balrog, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As always I look forward to your views. And sorry If I translated anything wrong :)<strong>

** [I also decided to change Chris' name from Miriel to Eadgyth, which is Anglo-Saxon and that was how Tolken came up with his Rohinin names. I hope you guys don't mind, I have updated the previous chapters to the change as well.]**

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. - Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.

Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. - Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien

A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. - Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.

Lay swee-lonn, Mahn eh-nehth leen? - I greet thee, what is your name?

Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! - I spit on your grave!


	16. Reflection

Reflection

* * *

><p><em>'I got it covered; don't even think about hurting yourself more.'<em> Chris looked over at her injured friend. As quietly as she could she drew her blade conscious of the gaze of her friend. She knew what she had to do and hoped it would work. As she wrapped her palm around the sharp edge of the blade it occurred to her that their plan was based upon the whisperings of some unknown force. Then again their knowledge about that world seemed inadequate to their task and if some benevolent echoes wanted to help them then she would take the assistance. The hot liquid flowed over her finger tips and onto the floor. Everything seemed to happen in double time and Gandalf had disappeared down into the abyss. Arrows were flying at them from several different angles. Elle had been ushered out by the Elf once it was clear she was not going to move on her own. Chris had never seen that look on her face before… it was void. No that wasn't true, she had seen it when Eircassiel was a shell and the girls had been floating balls of light. She knew Elle wouldn't respond well to death, it was why she had argued so much about saving Boromir and Gandalf. Perhaps agreeing to this quest had been a bad idea.

The blinding sunlight startled Chris at first, her thoughts had been deep while she ran and before she realised it Moria was behind her. She breathed in the open air, no longer feeling confined or claustrophobic. A sob caught her attention. Elle was sat trying not to cry, which only made her cry harder. Gandalf would be fine, he was not finished by a long shot and the thought brought Chris comfort. She felt a little bad for him but knew crying wouldn't help and she wasn't the kind to cry anyway. If she was to grieve it would take a week before she had processed it and felt the sorrow. That was just the way she dealt with it and it suited her fine. It may have seemed cold but Chris was the rational type, even though she joked with Elle.

It may have been the wrong time but Chris smiled, not at the situation but at Elle. She was being comforted by Prince Prancey Pants and she wasn't even paying attention to him; it was like he wasn't even there.

_'If this were a movie he would get frustrated and fall in love with her.'_ She thought to herself, clichéd but true. It was then that she felt a strange twinge in her hand, she looked at her palm, the cut had stopped bleeding but it was really starting to hurt. Had she gone into shock? Had the adrenaline numbed it until now? The only thing she was sure of was that it hurt like hell.

_'Damn it! I should have just stabbed Elle, she was already hurt anyway!'_ She thought jokingly to herself, Elle's lack of response made it less funny. Maybe they would laugh about it in Lothlórien.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn finally ordered.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded, the films always made him out to be a bad guy, he wasn't but the lure of the ring had corrupted many.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the wood of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Eadgyth, get them up." He reasoned as he pulled Sam to his feet. She watched as Legolas gently pulled Elle up, she felt like it should have been her helping as her closest friend but the Elf just kept being all chivalrous. He was such a guy. She had been Elle's best friend for years; he had known her for just over a month and was already protective of her. Maybe he just liked redheads? Then again how many red headed elves were there? For wanting them to fit in Varda sure made them stand out, surely she could have chosen people that could fight or at least knew more about Tolkien's universe. But it was too late to back out, though she wondered if Elle would want to, they had barely started and she was already a mess. How could she manage full scale war and the carnage it brings.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of Chris' perspective. Next chapter is back to Elle in Lothlórien. As always I look forward to your reviews. :)<strong>


	17. Stop smooshing!

Stop smooshing!

* * *

><p>"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir introduced with pride as they entered the Elven city. It was truly beautiful, unlike anything Elle had ever seen. They were the tallest trees she had ever encountered, that grew straight, tall and golden as if reaching for the skies. The city itself was exactly how you would imagine the home of elves. Every structure was seemingly grown; there was not a single carved wall or door in the city. She wondered how the elves could have such control over the way their city was grown but then again the elves also had a strong affinity for magic. The bark of the trees were pale, almost silver and gleaming with thick topside branches that blocked out the world above with large three pronged golden leaves, which fell occasionally in a graceful dance to the floor below.<p>

As night drew in the city grew more dreamlike. Along the walls were lanterns that glowed silvers and blues, she had no idea how they worked as there was no flame or source of light within the lantern, they just were. They climbed to a silver-white platform, high up from the ground, where they waited before an intricately twisted silver archway, golden leaves danced around them as a light descended from behind the archway. For a moment Elle was reminded of the warm light Varda had enveloped them in when they were in her presence. As it gently dimmed the fellowship were presented by two golden haired elves with beauty that surpassed any Elle had before encountered. They were dressed in flowing robes of silver and white, slender sliver coronets each with a single diamond that shined like a star graced their golden heads. The soothing effect the green paste had on her injury was beginning to fade, Elle hoped they would see to her soon, it was getting a little ridicules.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Lord Celeborn asked in an airy yet grave voice. "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar." Elle flinched at his words, her heart tightened and felt heavy.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel spoke with a slight echo in her voice, like what she was speaking mentally as well as physically. The girls stood at the back of the fellowship, slightly unnerved by the similarities they sensed between Varda and Galadriel, who had made it clear she was already aware of their mission. They had been under the impressions no one was meant to know. Elle's mind drew in and out of focus, she was becoming less fond of Elvish formalities as her injury still bloody hurt.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace" Galadriel's voice pierced through her mind, the thought of rest was unbelievably appealing.

'Welcome, Elle of England… one who has seen Her stars!'

'Seriously? Stop invading my mind and fix my owie!' Elle whined in frustration. The Lady of Light bowed her head and moved towards Elle's tired form, with an extended hand she lead her away from the fellowship.

* * *

><p>"<em>A Olórin i yaresse…<em>

_Mentaner i Numeherui_

_Tírien i Rómenóri…"_

The sorrowful mourning song woke Elle. She had been taken to, what she assumed was, healing quarters where several elves had gathered. They had laid her on a pristine white platform and then they began to chant and sing in Elvish. She had no idea what they were saying but it soothed her to her core and lulled her to a soft sleep.

"_Melme nóren sina_

_núra ala_

_Eäro…"_

Slowly she sat up as more elven voices joined the song. Her clothes had been replaced with a flowing silver gown and the sharp pain had been replaced with a dull ache. Looking at her beautifully delicate dress she wished people would stop doing things to her without her persmission. At least in Rivendell Calairiel awaited consent before helping Elle dress. These elves, and who ever had put that green stuff on her, had just assumed it was ok. She tried not to dwell on it, they were helping her but it was still an invasion.

"_Maiaron i Oiosaila,_

_Manan elye etevanne_

_Nórie i malanelye?"_

Sliding off the smooth pedestal Elle noticed her feet were bare, the floor was smooth and cool like marble but it flowed seamlessly into the wooden walls of the room that were just as refined. She moved to an opening in the wall, for it could not really be called a door, and found a balcony overlooking some of the Golden Wood. She leant on the intricate silver wood railing, she could see the clearing where the fellowship was camped.

"_Ilfirin nairelma_

_ullume nucuvalme._

_Nauva i nauva..."_

Elle ran a hand through her hair; it had been combed and braided, leaving half her hair to flow down her hack. She glanced at her hand, once bruised and grubby was now as pristine as the rest of the city. It seemed so strange, after the darkness of Moria to be bathed in such light.

"_Ú-reniathach_

_i amar galen_

_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen."_

She could see Chis sat with the hobbits, her elven eyes noticed the linen wrapped around her hand and wondered if the others had asked about her cut. It was on her left hand, maybe they would assume it happened during the fight. She hoped so; they could not afford to lose their trust.

Galadriel was speaking with Frodo beside the mirror, he must have slipped away when she was observing Chris. It seemed that as an Elf she could feel the power that reverberated from the mirror, as well as the dark shadow of Sauron that pressed the back of her mind. Elle moved away from the balcony and was startled by the other presence in the room.

"Haldir? What the hell? I mean can I assist you?" She stumbled remembering she needed to speak with propriety.

"I came to check you were well, Lady Eircassiel. You prefer the common tongue?"

"Excuse me? Oh, the language, yes I have grown fond of it during my travels." She saved, hoping it would work.

"Indeed, but you have never travelled to Dwimordene in your time. If you had I am sure I would have remembered your oddities."

"…my …oddities?" She asked flatly.

"Yes, the flame of your hair and the lavender of your eyes are fascinating." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, er… that's nice but I er…have to go… over there." She said awkwardly as she flew out of the room. Maybe it wasn't so much fun being an Elf. Elle made her way down the grown steps towards, where she hoped, was the rest of the fellowship. She could see the others just ahead but was stopped when a figure stepped in front of her. Galadriel. She said nothing, mentally or physically, she just looked Elle in the eye and walked away. A little unsurely she followed the elleth. Soon they were stood on opposite sides of the mirror. She walked over to the bubbling fountain and filled a silver ewer with crystalline water.

_'Many things I see in you. Contradictions.'_ Galadriel echoed as she approached the empty basin. Perhaps the waters could only be used once or became tainted when used. Slowly, almost tentatively, she began to pour the water.

_'Before me is an Elf with the mind of Man...'_

_'Woman, actually.'_ She automatically interrupted, she didn't mean to but mental conversations made it difficult not to automatically broadcast ones thoughts.

_'…a soul that puts logic aside at the behest of its heart...'_ As the water flowed, Galadriel's eyes locked with Elle's, she could feel her presence in her mind. Seeing and experiencing everything.

_'Born to a world without magic… or darkness…'_ Her voice was tinged with sorrow and regret, as if she felt sorry for her having to experience the evil of their world.

_'…eyes that have seen stars at the seat of their majesty.'_ The last of the water dripped into the basin as her words faded. She gestured to the mirror.

_'Why do you want me to look into the mirror, you already know what I know.'_ Elle asked plainly as she glanced at the mirror wondering what it could show her.

_'It appears you entered into your quest without fully understanding what was required.'_ She echoed in a grave tone. 'This is not your world nor is it the world you thought you could predict, as similar as it seems.' Once again she gestured towards the basin and Elle stepped forward. As she gazed into the still water her vision blurred and was momentarily complete dark.

_In the dark she could feel heat lick her skin, she ached everywhere and the smell, it was like nothing she had encountered, even in Moria. Her eyes snapped open, looking down at herself she was in some kind of light armour. It was battered and bloody. Her sight extended to the ground, at first she only saw the paved stone but as her gaze moved forward she saw bodies littered the fortress in which she stood. The cold walls, once grey, were painted with the blood of soldiers and innocents alike. She saw the still warm corpse of a boy no older that fifteen clutching a spear, wearing armour that was made for a man twice his size. She knew where she was, it was Helms Deep. It had been no battle, but a slaughter. She first found the body of Aragorn, the uncrowned king and hope for Middle Earth lay cold amongst a pile of bodies, his soulless eyes stared up at her. In the courtyard Gimli lay sprawled, his axe deep in the head of an Orc while a grimy sword protruded from his back. Upon the battlement was where she found him, Legolas was with the rest of his Elven kin all so pale on the stone. The siege ladders were on every wall ad you could see where the dark creatures had trampled the Elves that once held so much light. She looked out over the wall, horses and riders alike were scattered. She wondered if Gandalf had survived the onslaught, no sooner had she thought it a gleam caught her attention. It was his staff protruding from the ground and beside it the white robes of a wizard. _

Elle gaped for air as she woke from the vision, her cheeks were sodden and her breathing was laboured. After everything she had just been through, the emotional trauma, and they decided to show her that? With the special detail of showing her friends corpses up close and stinking! It was bullshit!

"It is what will come to pass if you fail the task given to you." She said aloud.

"Jeez, what is with you people?" She cried angrily. "You couldn't have shown me a good outcome with bunnies and rainbows!" Elle backed away from the basin like it was a snake primed to strike. "You say there is no hope and then show people visions to snuff out what little are left. How do you get anything done?" She let out a shuddering breath. Soothing warmth spread through her as Galadriel gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is not for me to decide what you need to see but for the one we both serve." She said with a knowing smile. Why were there so many knowing smiles? Varda had clearly said no one was to know.

_'Fear not little one, I am not long for the Grey Heavens. You shall continue unhindered by my influence.'_ The warm echo didn't feel as pervasive as before and were more comforting to her.

"Ok but no more dead bodies." She said with hope at the edges of her voice.

"That I cannot promise." Galadriel smiled with a soft chuckle.

"Damn it, I just said about the smooshing hope thing!" Elle spoke flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>So another chapter complete and Elle is more confused than ever, poor Elle. See you guys in the next installment :)<strong>

* * *

><p>A Olórin i yaresse… - Olórin who once was…<p>

Mentaner i Numeherui – Sent by the Lords of the West

Tírien i Rómenóri… - To guard the Lands of the East…

Melme nóren sina – Our love for this land

núra ala – Is deeper than the depths

Eäro… - Of the sea…

Maiaron i Oiosaila, - Wisest of all Maiar,

Manan elye etevanne – What drove you to leave

Nórie i malanelye? – That which you loved?

Ilfirin nairelma – Yet we will cast all away

ullume nucuvalme. – Rather than submit.

Nauva i nauva... – What should be shall be…

Ú-reniathach – No more will wou wander

i amar galen – The green fields of this earth

I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. – Your journey has ended in darkness.


	18. Mirror, mirror

Mirror, mirror

* * *

><p>Chris had been sat in camp listening to the elves sing in the highest parts of the city. They had been in Lothlórien for two days, Elle had been swept away for healing and even Chris' cut had been seen to. No magic needed, they just cleaned and dressed it. Silently she was impressed that Elle had lasted that long that injured, she had never expected her to bare it so well. Sure she had complained but she was kind of entitled to, a little at least. She had visited while she was asleep, magically induce apparently until she was healed enough to move around without causing more damage. It made her wonder how bad her injury had been before the running and the throwing and the collapsing and the extra running.<p>

It had been soon after her visit that Galadriel had approached her, offering the insight her mirror provided. Chris wished she had refused.

To her surprise Elle was walking towards her, she was not coming from the healing room and she could see the sheen of her damp cheeks. Elle didn't cry often but when she did she had good reason. Silently her friend sat beside her on the bedroll.

_'Was it the mirror?'_ She asked gently. Slowly Elle turned her head, her eyes looked sad and annoyed at the same time. Chris was then hit with images of what Elle had seen; sometimes images were easier than words. They hit her fast, a mess of emotion and sound and smell. Strangely it was not the sight of their comrades that horrified her most but the sight of the elves dead and cold on the battlements. There was something inherently wrong about seeing the death of immortals. It might have seemed harsh but their 'friends' were still little more than characters from books and films to Chris. Elle had always had a way of growing quick attachments but Chris was not the same. Less emotionally involved. When Galadriel had read her she had mentioned it, but her words were little more than living echoes of an author's pen.

_'Stupid mirror, now I'm crying again.'_ Elle mentally muttered as she wiped her cheeks with the fabric of her sleeve. _'Did she show you the mirror?'_ She asked curiosity in her tone.

_'Pretty much what you saw; death, destruction, the end of the world as we know it. That sorta thing.'_ Chris crooned absently trying to comfort her friend.

_'Oh, ok.'_ Elle said as she straightened, satisfied with her friends simple answer, she didn't need details.

* * *

><p>The fellowship gathered upon the shore of the Anduin. The Elves had granted them each cloaks of Elven make.<p>

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said as he stood beside Galadriel. She went to each companion granting them gifts of the elves. Legolas received a bow of Galadhrim, Merry and Pippin got the daggers of the Noldorin, Sam was given Elven rope, Gimli acquired three strands of her own hair, To Aragorn a scabbard that would make any sword sheathed in it unbreakable, Boromir was handed a golden belt and Frodo was given the light of Earendil. Finally she approached the girls who were unsure what the elleth would bestow upon them.

'In your minds I saw the struggles you have faced, may these serve to ease your quest.' She said gently before continuing out loud.

"To Eadgyth of Rohan, I give this broach." She paused as she replaced the leaf that held Chris' cloak together. Chris looked at the broach, it was silver and gold vines that twisted delicately around a mother of pearl horseshoe, the metal seemed to glow from within.

_'To assist in your equine adventures.'_ She echoed fondly.

"And to Eircassiel of Imladris, a pendant of the lhathron." Galadriel announced as she gently handed her the necklace. It hung on a delicate silver chain, the pendent centred on a blue opal set in elaborate silver knots.

_'For insight into things once closed to you.'_ She said in a cryptic Elven way.

After the formalities were complete the group dispersed to gather supplies and ready the boats. Four boats floated in the Elven harbour side by side.

_'So er… who's going in which boat?'_ Chris asked as they helped pack bundled supplies.

_'What do ya mean?'_ Elle drawled lazily.

_'Well, Aragorn is paddling Frodo and Sam, Boromir is paddling Merry and Pippin and Legolas is paddling Gimli. Where do we fit in? Unless you can row a boat.'_ She reasoned, doubting Elle's experience.

_'I paddled a canoe once.'_ Elle murmured.

_'Really?'_ Chris asked hoping she wouldn't have to row the boat; it was a lot harder than it looked.

_'Yeah, I fell out twice then crashed into a tree.'_ She added before going for more supplies.

_'… brilliant.'_ Chris thought sourly. 'They're Elves! Surely their boats should row themselves.'

A little while later while the others were finishing their preparations the girls decided to see if they could move in a straight line. Carefully they clambered into the boat, trying not to rock it or pay attention to the rest of the fellowship who were watching as they finished packing. Elle got in the back with the paddle and gently pushed them away from the shore with the elven ore. They found themselves in the centre of the almost still river before they began to row in circles, much to Chris' frustration.

"Damn it Elle, gimme the oar." She said as they swapped places.

_'Huh, this isn't so har-'_ Her thought ended when she somehow managed to backend a large tree and springing several leaks in its hull. 'Crap…' She thought in a defeated tone.

Soon after the supplies were saved and reorganised the girls were reassigned to another boat. Elle sat quite comfortably with Legolas and Gimli while Chris sat with Aragorn, Frodo and Sam. The arrangement suited them both, Chris for the need to get close to the hobbits and Elle for more personal satisfaction. Once everyone were in the boats the fellowship departed down the river.

* * *

><p>After rowing for hours Aragorn signalled them to disembark to make camp for the night. They were making good time but the exhaustion of the strenuous hours of rowing seemed to take their toll. Aragorn and Boromir were at the edge of the camp overlooking the water while Chris was with Sam and Frodo. The Ring-bearer was refusing to eat much to his gardener's dismay.<p>

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam encouraged as he sat beside his friend.

"No, Sam."

"You haven't eaten anything all day, you're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo…"

"I'm alright." Frodo tried to reassure him faintly.

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf I would." Sam pushed making Frodo pause before responding.

"You can't help me, Sam… not this time… get some sleep."

"Come on Frodo." Chris said as she approached. "If you don't want to eat Sam's cooking I'm sure I could find some premade food." He looked up at her with wide eyes, the weight of his burden reflected in them.

"Oh, look how about some of Gimli's dried meat." She suggested. "I know where he stashes it." She said incitingly. He continued to stare blankly at her. "Or some yummy elf bread?" She offered again.

"No thank you, Eadgyth." He said before lying down to sleep, signalling the end of the conversation. Or that at least what he thought.

"What about Pippin's mushrooms, I hear they're good." She tried to no avail. Befriending the sullen little hobbit was harder than it looked. With a shrug she flopped onto her bed roll and cleared her mind in preparation for sleep but the visions shown to her in the mirror were difficult to shake.

_It was chaos, men and orc were clashing beside a deep river in old ruins. She could see Frodo as he made his way up the steps, in his hand he held the ring of power and his body seemed to move on its own. Her eyes were fixed upon the ring, it seemed to almost glow as it called to her. It would be so easy to take it, and then she would be the one who could end the madness of their quest. She would have the power to do as she wished. There was no way the hobbit could stop her, she was bigger and had a far stronger will. Chris was not of Middle Earth, the ring would hold no powers of temptation over her, she could use it for the good of all. Faster than she thought she could move, Chris made her way up the stairs and was directly beside the hobbit. He was offering it to the enemy! Frodo was obviously unable to handle such a powerful item. But Chris could do it, she knew it for sure._

* * *

><p>pendant of the lhathron – pendant of the listener<p> 


	19. Before the storm

Before the storm

* * *

><p>The blissful silence was at an end as the fellowship came ever closer to the waterfall. It sounded like perpetual thunder in an unending storm. The fellowship disembarked upon the shores of a gravel beach; unable to travel any further on the river they make camp.<p>

A small fire crackles in the centre of the camp. Elle sat beside her best friend; nibbling on a piece on lambas bread. They knew this would be the last time the fellowship would be whole. Frodo and Boromir had already slipped away from the camp unknown to the others.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue of foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn announced their plans as he moved across the camp.

'Do you know where you're going?' Elle mentally inquired.

'_Not really, but Gollum will catch up soon enough and then our road is set.' _Chris thought absently as she tried to recline comfortably on the thin bedroll. Elle shivered involuntarily.

'_I'm glad it's you who has to deal with him. Sorry but he just creeps me out.'_ She clarified as she put the Elven bread back in her pack. _'Oh, don't forget to take extra food with ya cuz Aragorn's just gunna leave most of this anyway.' _

'_Good idea.'_ Chris nodded as she let her eyes close.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry's confused voice asked. The camp became a flurry of movement as everyone moved to look for the missing Ring-bearer, and Boromir.

'_So much for a little sleep.'_ Chris thought grumpily.

'_You need to stay here anyway; to wait for Frodo to come back. You should grab stuff while you wait.'_ Elle suggested as their companions moved off to search. She stood, grabbed her swords and made to follow them into the woods.

'_Hey Elle… try not to get smacked about by any more trolls, ok?' _Chris said, fully aware this would be that last time she saw her friend for a very long time. Elle paused.

'_I'll try and keep it in mind, if I see a troll I'll go hide…'_ She turned and looked at her friend. _'And Chris, I'll see you soon.'_ After flashing a bright smile she quickly ran to look for her companions.

'_Goodbye Elle...'_ Echoed in her mind before the connection fizzled out.

* * *

><p>Elle could hear voices on the wind; she found it difficult to discern them.<p>

"Find the Halfling! Yaggh! Find the Halfling!" Shouted a voice that sounded like he gargled sharp implements regularly.

'_I guess I go that way then.'_ She thought with a wince as she moved in the direction of the Uruk-hai's voice. As she drew closer the sounds of battle became overwhelming. The ring of her blades sounded as she unsheathed them before emerging through ancient ruins to the battle. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were already deep in the fray when she joined. A rabbled mess of Orc and Uruk-hai battled in front of her. The creatures were vile and one had noticed her presence. Taking a deep breath Elle moved from the shadow, her hands gripped the hilts of her swords tightly as she plunged them deep into the chest of an Orc. Looking up sharply Elle moved to her next foe, she wasn't as fast or skilled as the others but she could hold her own, at least for a while. With a sickening slash Elle sliced open the midriff of an Orc, causing his slimy black guts to tumble to the floor followed by the Orc itself, and then she heard the bellowing sound of a horn.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Boromir!" Aragorn concluded as he raced ahead. The loud bellows from the horn drew the masses of Orcs to where Boromir was fighting. Elle could see Aragorn disappearing between the trees and the putrid creatures. She fought with the stragglers as she tried to catch up with the ranger. As she pulled her sword from the back of another Orc she looked up to see the deserted forest. It seemed deadly silent without the sounds of battle or stampeding Orc… or the horn of Gondor! Elle hurried through the forrest occasionally finding the fallen corpse of an Orc until she reached a small clearing. Several stinking bodies littered the forest floor. Quietly she approached her friends who stood in mourning over the body of their fallen comrade.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn whispered as he looked down at Boromir sadly. Quietly Elle stood with Legolas and Gimli; both in a respectful state of silence and melancholy.

* * *

><p>Elle watched sadly with Gimli as they watch a lone boat sail over the falls of Rauros, carrying Boromir of Gondor to his final resting place. She looked over at Aragorn who had decided to wear Boromir's vambraces in his honor. Or so he said Elle wondered if he just thought they were cool but shook off the thought; Aragorn wasn't that kind of person. Loud splashes of a boat being pushed into the water caught her attention as she looked over at Legolas.<p>

"Hurry! Frodo, Sam and Eadgyth have reached the eastern shore." He said urgently. Elle looked over to the other side of the water; she could see the faint figures disappearing into the thick forest. Chris had done it! A sad smile flickered across Elle's face.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas answered himself with puzzled realisation.

"Frodo's fate in no longer in our hands." He spoke simply.

"Then it has all been in vain! The fellowship has failed." Gimli said with anger and sorrow at the edge of his words.

"No." Elle said despite wanting to remain quiet. Aragorn approached and placed his hands upon hers and Gimli's shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" He finished with a triumphant energy before grabbing his knife and running into the woods. Legolas, Gimli and Elle looked at each other grinning; hers more nervous than theirs.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli exclaimed excitedly before running after Aragorn with Legolas quickly behind him. Elle paused, looked over at their abandoned provisions and then at her disappearing friends. With an annoyed sigh she stopped to grab some light packs, attached them to her belt and chased into the forest.


	20. May it be

May it be

* * *

><p>'<em>Goodbye Elle...'<em> Chris thought as her friend disappeared into the forest, she felt a sense of emptiness at the loss of Elle's presence in her mind. Alone she sat in the camp as the last of the fellowship left to look for Frodo. Slowly she stood and stretched her tired arms as she looked at the boats. After a moment's pause she started to pack things into one of the empty boats. Chris made sure she left plenty for the others to take when they returned. The distant sound of a thundering horn caught her attention.

Boromir... They had grown quite close during the sparring sessions with the hobbits. She continued packing not wanting to dwell on what the sound of the horn would mean for her friends. With the last of what they would need tied down in the boat Chris leaned on the wood before hearing the sound of hurried footsteps. At first she was surprised, she hadn't expected him to arrive so quickly. Silently she hopped into the boat and ducked down as she heard the crunching of feet upon the gravel beach. The sounds of movement stopped causing her to peek over the edge of the boat.

Frodo stood alone on the grey beach with the ring gleaming in him open palm. He looked sad; tears fell freely down his pale cheeks as he looked into the distance. Then a look of determination spread over his face as he tucked the ring into his pocket and made for the boat Chris was hiding in. Sitting up properly in the boat caused Frodo to pause and almost slip on the gravel.

"Eadgyth? What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously as he made to back away from the boat.

"Damn it Frodo, get in the boat!" She ordered shortly without answering his question. She sighed when he remained still. "I decided to wait at the camp in case you came back and by the looks of things you mean to go on alone." She said observantly as she pulled an ore onto her lap. "We need to get going before those Orcs make it to the beach." She warned when he still didn't make a move.

He looked conflicted before he climbed into the boat and reached for the other ore. Together they pushed off from shore and were quite far off when Sam emerged running from the forest.

"Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" He called breathing heavily from running.

"No, Sam." He said quietly as he paddled the boat.

"He won't stop Frodo." Chris warned as Sam ran into the river causing Frodo to spin around.

"Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor…" He paused and looked at Chris letting his sentence fall.

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" He said as he marched deeper into the water.

"If you don't let him in the boat he will drown." She tried again as he looked over at his friend horrified.

"You can't swim Sam! Sam!" He yelled frantically as the blonde hobbit struggled forward before sinking into the river's depths. "Sam!" He yelled at the water. For a moment Chris thought Frodo was going to leave his friend, the thought obviously crossed his mind before he plunged his hand into the river. Struggling he pulled Sam dripping wet into the boat, Chris helped drag him in and pulled put a dry blanket from one of the bundles.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to! I don't mean to." He said a little tiredly.

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo said embracing his friend. "Come on."

Chris sat watching a little awkwardly before she draped the blanket on Sam. He looked up and smiled at her as he grabbed the other paddle.

* * *

><p>They made it to the other side of the river in good time; just as they were pulling the supplies from the boats Chris felt the familiar yet distant presence of her best friend. She glanced over to the distant shore where their old companions were. Elle stood beside Gimli. Tearing her eyes away she quickly followed the hobbits into the forest. Once again she felt the absence of her friend in her mind as she ran.<p>

* * *

><p>The trio walked for hours before they came to a high hill beside a shallow pool of water. They pause to look at the expanse before them, the shadow of darkness looms in the sky but the promise of light twinkled on the horizon.<p>

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo said with a twinge of regret in his words.

"Strider will look after them." Sam placed a reassuring hand on Frodo's shoulder.

_'He better.'_ Chris thought as she looked at the hobbits that now seemed to be in her care.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." He muttered sadly, his eyes distant and hollow.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." Sam spoke with careful enthusiasm. Frodo turned and smiled at his friend.

"Sam, I'm glad you're here with me." He said kindly earning a pleased nod from Sam. "You too, Eadgyth." He murmured quietly. Chris smiled faintly and patted him on the shoulder.

Frodo move onward down the rocky hill in the vague direction of Mordor, Chris assumed he planned to follow Aragorn's route, Sam paused looking out before he followed the other hobbit. Chris continued after them in silence, unsure how she felt about having to embark on this journey alone, she would miss their inner conversations but they had a job to do. And it was time to start in earnest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so here is the last installment of the fellowship chapters! I'm going to take a small break as i do some final touches on the next few chapters but iwill be back soon. See ya soon!<strong>


	21. Hobbit hunting

Hobbit hunting

* * *

><p>'<em>Bloody… buggering… hell..!'<em> Elle mentally panted while attempting to not look completely knackered. The four had been running ceaselessly for longer than she cared to think about. Only now had they stopped for a moment so that Aragorn could track the Uruk-hai through the vibrations in the stone, to Elle it looked like he was taking a nap but she thought it best not to say anything. She took the opportunity to plonk herself down on one of the rocks to rub her feet, the elvish boots she wore were light and comfortable so it was surprising that after so much use they were still as fine as they had been the first time she had put them on. It occurred to Elle that even though it was not technically her body, this had been the most exercise she had ever done in her life! Obviously. All of her previous hobbies were either on computers or paper and so she had little love of running, or any form of strenuous exercise. In fact she was sure that if she combined all the movement she had ever done since she was born, it would be about the same as the amount of running she had done since being in Middle-Earth. They had neither slept nor ate since the hobbits had been taken and Elle had had little time to process the sadness she felt for Boromir's passing. She supposed the running had helped; the repetitive motion had given her time to think while all she had to do was follow the leader.

"Their pace has quickened… they must have caught our sent. Hurry!" Aragorn yelled as he sprang from the rock. With a heavy sigh Elle stood back up and made to follow the ranger. As the elleth moved to catch up Legolas fell instep beside her before he turned his head towards the dwarf and encouraged him to keep up. She looked at him flatly to which he gave her a confused tilt of his head.

"Aren't you exhausted?" The elves ran a little behind the ranger but still a fair way ahead of the dwarf.

"I am a little uncomfortable but that will not impede our quest to rescue the hobbits. Have no fear we will save them." He said with a roguish smile she had not noticed before, it was a real smile not a small tweak at the corner of his lips. At that moment she was thankful that Eircassiel's cheeks didn't flush easily.

"No, I meant that… never mind." She sighed as she pulled her eyes from him and to the dwindling figure of the Dúnadan that had ran ahead. Who knew he had so much stamina, she thought momentarily allowing her mind to wander and then her eyes landed upon Legolas. Shaking her head she cleared the throat.

"What is on your mind?" Legolas inquired innocently referring to her previous statement.

'_Bad Elle!'_ She chided herself. Then she paused in her thoughts trying to remember what she had been saying before her mind had wandered.

"Oh, er, yes. It's just that continuously running for days isn't exactly easy for those who aren't of the elvish persuasion." Elle subtly gestured towards the dwarf that had been huffing and puffing behind them.

"What of Aragorn? He is not of the elven." He pointed out.

"Yeah well… I'm not sure why he has not passed out yet." Elle shrugged. "But my point was that telling Gimli to hurry up will not make his legs carry him faster."

"Clearly you have not known many dwarves, lady." She flashed him a curious look before he continued. "They are a very proud people and love the gentle rivalry between our races."

"So you do it to encourage him… and for fun?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." He smiled before surging forward to catch Aragorn.

* * *

><p>It had been hours and miles between their conversations for Elle found it difficult to run and chat for long periods of time. She was simply too tired yet her body felt pretty much okay. Elle decided that her human mind and elven body were a little out of sorts. She had never been awake this long; the closest she had ever come was, ironically enough, a lord of the rings extended edition movie night… with Chris. She wondered how far her best friend had gotten, whether they were in the company of Gollum and if she had to fight of some twist caused by Morgoth's influence. Elle hoped that Varda would hurry up and rally the other Valar already. Being in in Middle-Earth in the middle of a war was one thing but also having to watch out for the possibility of some kind of cosmic meddling was kinda hard.<p>

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Elle almost tripped over her own feet. She had not noticed the man stop to pick up the elven broach and had to move back to inspect the gilded leaf.

"They may still be alive." Legolas said clasping Aragorn on the shoulder.

"I should bloody hope so!" Elle said under her breath, obviously having heard the comment the elf looked up at her. "I mean yay." She amended a little awkwardly.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" The three started running again at a newly invigorated pace.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called to Gimli before he shot a look towards Elle.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli blustered between heavy pants, Elle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Then we will be sure to test that when this is over." She teased over her shoulder.

"Aye lass, I shall hold you to that!" The dwarf huffed as he made to catch up. When she looked up she noticed the look Legolas was wearing.

"What? So you are the only one that can banter with Gimli?" She snickered as the elf simply shrugged nonchalantly.

Soon they ran through a rocky pass and up a grassy high rise. The four paused as they looked at the land that was suddenly laid out before them. Mostly grassy planes and flat lands with large boulders sporadically placed. That was pretty much it, just rocks and grass. Elle sighed heavily, she could not see any sign of anything. Meaning they had a hell of a lot more running to do.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn spoke the familiar words but he had no idea how true his words had become.

'_You have no idea.'_ She thought quietly to herself. Legolas ran ahead down the side of the hill and onto an outcropping of rock.

"Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?" Aragorn called as they made to catch up to the elf.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" He said in disbelief, but Elle didn't really notice as her mind suddenly went to the youtube remix song.

'_Do dodo do dodo dooo!'_ She mentally sang not wanting to spoil the moment. _'Damn I miss the internet…'_

* * *

><p>It felt as if they were playing some kind of tug of war with the Orcs. One moment they would be right on top of the rabble and the next minute they would be trailing behind chasing the creatures from a vast distance. At some point in the night they had lost them. Elle wasn't quite sure how, in fact she was sure they should have caught up to them already. But that morning the sky had been smeared with a crimson hue and she knew that the hobbits had fled to Fangorn Forest and would be safe.<p>

The sound of hooves and horns had the four nestled behind a particularly large boulder waiting for some sign that they be friend or foe. A large group of horsemen galloped passed their hiding place with their banners raised they were identified as friend. Aragorn moved out first followed by Elle then Gimli and Legolas.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called causing the group to turn around and surround them. It was more than a little unsettling for Elle, especially when they all pointed their weapons at their throats. A rider burst from the ranks, Elle assumed it was Éomer, and looked at them with suspicion.

"What business do two elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" He snapped menacingly at them.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said in a way that would make you think we were in his home instead of Éomer's. Quickly the man dismounted and marched towards the dwarf causing Aragorn to place a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The Rohirin warrior spat. Within the blink of an eye Legolas had an arrow pointed at Éomer.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" The spears drew closer as all present grew tenser.

"Woah, chill!" Elle couldn't help but blurt. "Testosterone much." She muttered as she crossed her arms while Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow. Gimli released a relieved sigh while Legolas stared at Éomer with an icy anger.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Eircassiel of Imladris. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." The ranger spoke quickly hoping to ease the tension. Subtly Elle brushed her fingers over the back of Legolas' hand and gave him a weak smile.

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin." Éomer removed his helmet, the spears were withdrawn and Elle felt the situation was a hell of a lot better. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"I can see where this is going." Elle murmured knowing only Legolas' ears were sharp enough to hear her. She noticed the slightest of nods from him.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained causing a flash of recognition and realisation to cross Éomer's face.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." It may have been the first time Éomer had ever felt bad about slaughtering a rabble of orc.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked with desperation sounding in his voice.

"They would be small- only children to your eyes." Aragorn elaborated.

"Curly hair, chubby cheeks… fuzzy feet?" Elle tried. He looked only more uncomfortable as they spoke.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." As the horseman spoke he pointed to a smoking hill that Elle had not noticed before.

"Dead?" Gimli clarified with sorrow heavy on his tongue. Éomer nodded gravely before he spoke again.

"I am sorry." He then turned and whistled. Legolas placed a comforting hand upon Gimli's shoulder in grief while Elle laced her fingers with the saddened prince's.

"Hasufel! Arod!" He called and two horses moved from the ranks. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The horseman then replaced his helmet and got back up onto his horse. "Look for your friends but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" The last he said to his company of riders who then rode away watched by the four hobbit hunters.

* * *

><p>On they rode towards the smouldering hill, Elle on the back of Aragorn's horse, the closer they got the fouler the stench became. She thought normal orcs smelled bad but flame grilling them was in no way cleansing of the scent. Soon they dismounted and hurried towards the steaming pile of death. Elle wasn't sure if her elven nose was sharper or not but she could not get too close, she assumed Legolas was having a similar problem as he did not stray too close.<p>

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli exclaimed as he held up a charred scrap of leather that once held the beauty and craftsmanship of the elves.

"Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath..." Legolas spoke with his head bent and eyes closed. Elle touched a hand to his shoulder as Aragorn yelled in defeated sorrow and fell to his knees.

"I'm sure they will." She soothed as his eyes looked up at hers with a look of confusion mixed in with the sorrow.

"Heniach nin?" He asked her disbelievingly.

"Of course I do." Elle spoke cautiously. Legolas looked as if he was going to say more before they noticed what Aragorn was doing.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." He moved with the tracks. "They crawled." The elves glanced at each other before following Gimli who was trying to see the tracks that had given Aragorn hope. "Their hands were bound…" He moved through the grass and dirt before coming across some frayed rope. "Their bonds were cut." As he spoke excitement began to colour his words. "They ran over here… They were followed." They began to speed up their pace as Aragorn watched the battle through the marks on the earth. "The tracks lead away from the battle…" They stopped just before the thick trees that loomed over them. "…into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli spoke dumbfounded.

"The same madness that will drive us to follow them." Elle said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hope."

'_Okay, that sounded corny.'_ She thought as they made their way into the dense and dark forest.

* * *

><p>They had been travelling through the forest for several hours. Elle wasn't sure if she was glad of the change, they were no longer running but the woods gave her an uneasy feeling. Gently she placed a hand on the thick bark of a tree. She wondered if it could talk and what it would say. Hearing Gimli splutter she turned to see him wiping something from his hand.<p>

"Eck! Orc blood!"

"Gimli! Did you just put that in your mouth?!" She asked incredulously. "Seriously ew!" Glancing over at the others Elle was sure she saw Legolas roll his eyes.

Further still they ventured into the forest following the tracks that Elle could not make out.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said after a while.

'_That'll be Treebeard.'_ Elle nodded, pleased that the hobbits were safe.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli remarked. Elle wondered if it was just the trees that made him uneasy, as when they were in Moria he had never noted how stuffy the air had become or it could have been that he had become used to open spaces with all the running about they had been doing of late.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger." Legolas perceived, was it an elvish thing to feel the emotions of the trees? Or perhaps it was simply because he hailed from Mirkwood that he was so good at reading the forest. At any rate, elf or not, Elle had no idea how the trees were feeling. Loud echoing groans sounded through the forest causing Gimli to raise his weapon in alarm.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" The elf exclaimed.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered urgently to which the dwarf gave a confused grunt. "Lower your axe." As he spoke he gestured lowering his arms.

"Oh!" Quickly the dwarf lowered his axe.

"They have feelings my friend. The elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." The prince looked around at the trees with a sense of awe in his words.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" He muttered to himself as the four moved on.

"Gimli, I'm sure even trees would find that dull." She laughed. "Besides I'm sure they find the fuzzy creatures too annoying to study their crap."

* * *

><p>"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas said suddenly stopping sharply.<p>

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked cautiously.

"The white wizard approaches." He said in a tone of anger.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." The ranger warned as he wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword. Gimli's hold on his axe tightened as Legolas swiftly notched an arrow, Elle considered not drawing her weapons as she knew it was Gandalf but decided it would raise too many questions if she did not. Slowly she drew her blades. "We must be quick." He warned before they turned to attack the light that appeared.

Gimli threw his axe and Legolas loosed an arrow towards the light figure but both were easily deflected. If she had been looking Elle would have seen Aragorn drop his red hot sword but her elven blades too had become blisteringly hot.

"Mother f-" She stopped herself as she cradled her singed fingers.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The multiple voices echoed through the warm light that shined upon them, like Galadriel, the light reminded Elle of Varda.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" As he spoke the voices sounded more like the wizard they knew.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The ranger asked doubting the identity of the figure before them as foe. The light dimmed at his request to reveal Gandalf in gleaming white robes. "It cannot be."

"Forgive me!" Both elf and dwarf fell to their knees. "I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas apologised to the wizard.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf clarified with a twinkle in his eye. He went on to explain how he fought and defeated the Balrog, and how he died. When he mentioned the stars he glanced over at Elle and she knew for sure that he was aware of her mission but she remained quiet. "I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said with awe.

"Gandalf? Yes… That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He said happily as if proud to remember himself.

"Gandalf!" Gimli with emotions thick in his throat.

"I am Gandalf the white. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He said as he lead them through the forest once again.

'Hmm, I wonder if there is a drinking game for how many times they say Gandalf? If there was I'm pretty sure everyone would be gone after that little conversation."

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." The wizard announced.

'_Here we go then.'_ Elle thought as they began to move to the edges of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I am back for the two towers installment of By Starlight! I hope you liked the chapter cuz its the longest one i have ever published :D and don't worry, im not gunna d<strong>isappear again. so im gunna try and keep to a posting of once a week on tuesdays! so see ya next week!<strong>**

* * *

><p>Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath... - May they find peace in death<p>

Heniach nin? – Do you understand me?

Aragorn, nad no ennas! – Aragorn, something's out there!

Man cenich? – What do you see?


	22. Restless

Restless

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Frodo, Sam and Eadgyth had left the fellowship behind and went on to Mordor. At least they had been trying to get to Mordor but it seemed none of them had any idea where the accursed place was. For the time being they had stopped to rest for the night. Chris had stayed awake watching over the hobbits as they slept. She couldn't have slept if she had wanted to. These hobbits, basically children, were in her care and that terrified her.<p>

The sound of Frodo fidgeting in his sleep roused Chris from her sleepless daze. The poor hobbit had been having nightmares, some concerning the death of Gandalf, others were about the darkness of their quest and horrific scenes of a great blazing eye watching his every move.

"Gandalf!" His sudden exclamation made Chris jump and woke Sam from his sleep.

"What is it, Mr Frodo?" Sam asked placing a concerned hand upon his friend's shoulder. Chris felt a little uncomfortable watching them, they had a lot of these touching moments that seemed a little too clichéd for her taste. She felt a little like she was watching a children's movie about the magic of friendship. Lollypops and rainbows included, except maybe a little heartbreak and sorrow thrown in too.

"Nothing." He replied lying back down on the bedroll. "Just a dream."

After a moment the hobbits had drifted back to sleep and Chris settled back wrapping her blanket around her. Pulling her legs up under the material she leaned back on the rock behind her. It occurred to her that the pair had started to be more open with her over the past couple of days and that it may have been because she watched over them as they slept. She thought it best not to tell them it was because she couldn't sleep due to worry.

* * *

><p>The trio had come across a deep gorge and could find no way around it so they used the elven rope to lower themselves down in hopes of finding a better path. By her best judgment Chris reckoned they were about half way down, she had made sure to properly secure her pack by strapping her shield to her back with her sword tucked away safely, but the heavy fog made it difficult to tell. Chris had been the last down the rope as she had doubts about Sam's master knot tying skills<p>

"Can you see the bottom?" Sam called down to the ring bearer.

"No! Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going." He replied whilst trying to concentrate on not slipping on the rock face as it was slick with moss.

"I hope we aren't lowering ourselves into an orc encampment or something." Chris reflected out loud.

"What? Argh!" Sam suddenly slipped causing a small carved wooden box to fall from his pack. "Catch it. Grab it Mr Frodo!" The hobbit yelled frantically. Frodo looked up a little surprised and managed to catch the box before he too lost his grip and fell into the mist below. "Mr Frodo?" Sam called cautiously.

"Frodo you ok?" Chris asked trying to lower herself quicker but having to wait for Sam to do so first.

"I think I've found the bottom." He called up to them with a faint smile as Sam and Chris eventually climbed the remainder of the way down.

"Bogs and rope and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it." The gardener grumbled to himself. As he did Frodo inspected the small box that he had saved, out of curiosity Chris wandered over to have a closer look too. It was small enough to fit snugly in the hobbits palm, the wood was smooth and varnished and hand carved with pretty little curves. It was kinda feminine. A smirk reached her lips as she moved away from the pair, no wonder there was such a fanbase for the pairing. She stopped listening to them for a moment to try and get some sense of where the hell they were. Damn elves. It's not like they couldn't have supplied them with a magical map that told them the way, Chris figured they were just really stingy with their hocus pocusing.

"It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire." Sam justified as Chris began to listen to them again.

"It is special. It's a little bit of home." Frodo said with a faraway tone. This made Chris pause. Home. It had been so long since she had actually thought about it. She supposed it might have been strange that she hadn't thought about it until now but things had been too hectic for them to take a moment and consider what they had lost. Varda had said that as far as their world was considered, they were dead. She wondered how her family had taken it, they weren't particularly close but she still cared deeply for them. And with Elle with her in Middle-Earth she wondered how many of their old friends knew about their 'fate'. After they had finished college Elle was one of the few she had kept in contact with. It hadn't really occurred to her before how sad their story really was.

Shaking her head resolutely Chris put those thoughts to the back of her mind. There would be time for that when they had destroyed the ring and Morgoth was imprisoned, hopefully more securely this time.

A light thump caught her attention as she turned to look at what the hobbits were doing.

"Real elvish rope."

* * *

><p>That night, after trekking in circles in Emyn Muil, the three had once again settled down for sleep but the soft snores of one could only be heard. Heavy rainfall had them sat together with their elvish cloaks wrapped tight in an effort to keep them dry. Chris sat opposite the two hobbits and watched as Frodo's tired eyes darted around, constantly looking for danger that could spring upon them.<p>

"When did you notice?" Chris asked in a hushed tone just above the thundering rain making the poor hobbit jump. His eyes glanced up at the cliffs above them.

"First in Moria, then on the river Anduin but I thought we had lost him." He said a little hesitantly, he didn't want the creature to know his presence had been discovered, yet.

"I have a feeling he'll be difficult to shake." Chris said with a shiver from the cold rain. The soaked hobbit nodded as a look of pain shot through his face and his small hand groped for the chain the ring hung upon. She only saw a mere glint of the golden ring but it was enough to remind her of the vision Galadriel had inflicted upon her. She would not give in to its sirens call. Blinking, Chris realised she had begun to lean towards the hobbit who looked like a frightened rabbit. "Have you tried not having it directly on your skin?" She asked gently. "It might make it easier for you." As she leaned back she noticed he visibly relaxed.

"I am not sure if it will help but I will try, Eadgyth." He said softly as he fiddled with the chain and had it hang between his tunic and his mythril chainmail. With a pleased nod Chris locked eyes with Frodo.

"Now, what do you propose we do about our stalker?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

As the rain fell harder still the two conversed in low murmurs about the fate of the creature that followed them.

* * *

><p>"This looks strangely familiar." Sam suddenly said in a puzzled tone. The three had continued onward as if oblivious to their shadow but the frustration of being lost was beginning to fray the ring bearer's nerves.<p>

"It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles." He cried exasperated.

"Damn it. I was sure we were going in a straight line." Chris muttered, annoyed with their lack of progress.

"Ah! What's that 'orrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" The gardener exclaimed with a wrinkled nose. Chris glanced over at Frodo and with the slightest of nods she headed for a suitable place to camp, for the night was drawing in once again.

"Yes. I can smell it." His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "We're not alone." With a look the two hurried after Eadgyth.

* * *

><p>Darkness had once again set in, the hobbits laid asleep at the base of a large rocky precipice and Chis sat opposite to them, with her shield propped up beside her, her head drooped and soft snores drifted from her hooded form. Dust and small rocks pattered down as the twisted form of Gollum descended from the top of the cliff. Hisses and curses echoed as the creature climbed closer to the slumbering hobbits.<p>

"The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where issss it? They stole it from us. My precioussss." The closer the being crept the more venom seeped into his curses. "Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is… and we wantsss it!" With one final hiss he reached out for the hobbits but before he knew what was happening they had risen and grabbed his arms. They pulled him down onto the ground on which he struggled violently until he wriggled loose, threw the hobbits down and began to tear through their bedrolls in search of his precious ring. The clink of metal caught his attention as the ring exposed itself when Frodo fell. He was about to leap at the hobbit when he was suddenly struck with the thick heavy wood of Chris' shield and with it she pinned Gollum to the ground. Frodo hurried to the creature's throat and drew his elven dagger.

"This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you…Gollum!" Frodo said in a menacing tone. Gollum's eyes grew wide in fear and defeat as Sam hurried over with elven rope in hand.

"Make it a good knot this time Sam." Chris teased as she held Gollum still under her shield.

* * *

><p>Piercing strangled screams echoed throughout the chasms as the trio attempted to quiet their prisoner.<p>

"It's hopeless! Every orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him." Sam pleaded, clear in his hatred of the creature.

"No! That would kill us! Kill usss!" Gollum hissed pathetically.

"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam snapped sharply.

"Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him." Frodo lamented as he watched the struggles of their prisoner.

"Honestly… so do I…" Chris admitted. This Gollum was not the same as in the films; he was frailer and far more pathetic, if it was possible. In all fairness she had always felt bad for him. Make no mistake, she would not trust him but she hoped that in showing him kindness he would… well, she wasn't sure but she felt no desire to torture the creature as Sam seemed to want to.

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off uss. We swears to do what you wants. We swears." He begged looking to both Frodo and Chris for sympathy. She actually remembered reading somewhere that the elvish rope did actually hurt him, so she was more inclined to remove it.

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo said with warning in his words.

"We swears to serve the master of the preciouss. We will swear on… on the precious. Gollum. Gollum." He floundered before retching and making a strange gurgling noise.

"The ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word?" Frodo pressed, unsure whether he could trust the word of such a twisted thing.

"Yes… on the preciouss. On the preciousssss." He whimpered.

"I don't believe you!" Sam shouted as Gollum scuttled up a boulder in fright. "Get down! I said, down!" With a rough yank Sam pulled Gollum off the rock where he landed on the ground with a painful thud whilst choking on the tightened rope.

"Sam!" His companions yelled together.

"A little extreme don't you think? Jeez." Chris continued.

"He's trying to trick us! We let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!" The gardener implored them to see his reasoning but Frodo just brushed past him as he went over to the crippled gasping creature.

"You know the way to Mordor?" Frodo asked a little uncertainly at first.

"Yes…" Gollum croaked, seemingly a little afraid of where this line of conversation was going.

"You've been there before?" Frodo continued gently.

"Yes…" He nodded again still warily. With that the hobbit reached out and to Gollum's surprise lifted the rope noose from his neck.

"You will lead us to the black gate."

Quickly Gollum scrambled to his feet and hurried off in the assumed direction of Mordor, the trio move quickly to follow in his wake. As they rushed through the rocky maze the echo of Gollum and Sméagol's argument seemed to surround them. His fear of Mordor momentarily got the better of him as he hissed and ran from his captors.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back! There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villan. So much for his promises." Sam spoke tiredly looking around where Gollum had disappeared.

"This way, Hobbits, Lady." Sméagol called popping up from behind a rock. "Follow me!" He encouraged before disappearing again.

* * *

><p>After following Gollum for several hours they finally reached the end of Emyn Muil and Mordor was visibly closer. After his promise was made Gollum seemed to have receded allowing the much more pleasant Sméagol to be their guide.<p>

"See? See? We've led you out! Hurry hobbitises. Hurry lady! Very lucky we find you." He said gleefully hopping onto a rock. Chris noticed that as the hobbits passed him he shrank back from Sam. "Nice hobbit." He murmured before leaping away to catch up with Frodo. A sharp look gleamed in Sam's eye as he watch the pair before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Sam." Chris encouraged gently. Before he had taken two steps he had slipped into the wet stink of marsh water.

"Whoa, it's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" He exclaimed looking to his friends to back him.

"A swamp, yes, yess. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, hobbits, lady, come! We go quickly." Sméagol padded through the misty path followed by Frodo and gestured for the others to follow.

"I'm pretty sure Aragorn said something about crossing a swamp." Chris reminded the gardener before she followed the two figures into the misty fog.

"I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be." Gollum continued as they trekked through the marshland.

* * *

><p>After miles of carefully staying to Sméagol's path the group gingerly make their way through the marshes, the fog had lightened up to reveal the dead and rotting faces of warriors and travellers alike in the clearer waters.<p>

"There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!" Sam exclaimed as if the others had not noticed this before.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago." Gollum paused and looked back at the three. "The dead marshes. Yes, yesss that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights." He warned before finally starting up the path once again. With this in mind Chris made sure to keep her eyes on where their guide had stepped.

'_Don't follow the lights. Don't follow the lights. Don't follow the lights.'_ She repeated to herself over and over again until she heard a sudden splash.

"Frodo!" Sam cried.

"Damn it, Frodo!" Chris groaned before she turned and looked in the waters he had fallen into. It was difficult to see him clearly; the water had darkened as if it was hiding the events below. Before she could even think of acting Sméagol had already plucked the ring bearer from the water.

"Gollum?" He asked clearly confused by his rescuer.

"Don't follow the lights!" He snapped before crawling down the pathway once again. Chris offered him a hand up, which he took, and Sam began to fuss over him. Frodo's eyes were glued to the retreating form of Gollum.

"Well, he did say." Chris shrugged before following their guide as careful as ever; still repeating the mantra in her head.

'_Don't follow the lights. Don't follow the lights. Don't follow the lights.'_

* * *

><p>The early morning rays of sun were just creeping over the horizon, hidden by dark whips of cloud overhead. They had settled in a relatively dray patch of marsh for the night but Chris had found little sleep in the night. The hobbits had fallen asleep soon after they had camped but Gollum was crouched at the edge of their camp, muttering and coddling nought but air in his twisted hands. She watched him quietly for some time before she realised the night had passed.<p>

"Lady has not slept. Lady never sleepssss." He hissed without looking up from his imaginary trinket.

"It's not like you sleep either." She spoke softly so she wouldn't wake the slumbering hobbits.

"She watches us, preciousss. Yes. But she does not hates us." He said as he glanced over at her. "Lady is not cruel to uss. Not like the fat one." Gollum spat venomously when he thought of Sam who slept soundly but a few feet away. They became silent then, Gollum returned to fawning over his precious and Chris studied the creature. It was true she did not hate him. She had never hated him, he had been twisted and shaped by evil but there still was a little light left in him.

After a moment or two she glanced over at the hobbits and noticed that Frodo was awake. She wondered what he was doing for a moment and then realised, by the subtle movement of his arm, that he was stroking the golden band of evilness. It was then that Gollum began to audibly obsess over the beauty of his precious. Frodo seemed shocked and repulsed that he had been doing the same thing but a moment before. Quietly the two conversed about what Frodo knew of Gollum and his life as Sméagol. Then suddenly a piercing scream shot through the air, waking Sam with a fright and causing the others to scramble about in fear.

"Black riders!" Sam exclaimed as he frantically looked for a place to hide.

"Damn it." Chris cursed as she grabbed their few things and threw them under some bushes. The sound of Frodo groaning caused her to turn and see him clutching his chest. Assuming it was where the Witch King had stabbed him she grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the bushes where the other two hid; leaving little room for her. Chris got under cover as best as she could but had to rely on the elvish cloak to hide her from view.

"Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the preciousssss!" Sméagol cowered as the Nazgûl flew past. But it was not the call of the wraith that worried her. For dark whispers surrounded her, their meaning was impossible to make out but it felt just like the time the Balrog turned from his prey and Chris was finding it difficult to resist taking the ring from Frodo and using it to hide herself. Sam reached out and held Frodo's tiny hand and she tightened her grip on her shield. She would not give in to its temptation! After a little time had passed the Nazgûl flew away towards Mordor and the whispers stopped immediately. Slowly they crawled from beneath the bush. The whispers were clearly a sign of Morgoth's meddling influence but they had been so much stronger and louder than they had been in Moria. Was it because her mind had been linked with Elle's then? Had been their minds together been too strong for him to overcome?

"Hurry, hobbits. Lady. The Black Gate is very close."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope ya liked this chapter, as always I love to hear what you think. So see ya next tuesday! :)<strong>


	23. Heniach nin?

Heniach nin?

* * *

><p>After they had left the forest Gandalf had called upon Shadowfax of the Mearas to serve as his steed for their journey. Elle had made a brief inquiry as to whether she could get one too but was answered with a look from Gandalf which lead to her staying on the back of Aragon's horse. Not to say she wasn't glad they didn't have to run anymore but she would have preferred not to have to cling to the ranger. For one thing, not that it his fault, he kinda smelled; in fact they all did. Days of none stop travelling, no showers and no time to change ones clothes took their toll. She really hoped that when they got to Edoras she could have a warm bath. Elle wasn't sure how likely it was but she could hope.<p>

It had grown dark and the companions had made camp to rest for the night. Gimli was laid fast asleep by the fireside, Aragorn and Gandalf stood facing the east and speaking in hushed voices while Elle and Legolas sat enjoying the warmth of the fire. Quietly she sat fiddling with the pendant that Galadriel had given her. It was quite breath taking, the blue opal in the centre glimmered in the firelight and the slender elven knots that held it in place were elaborate. Idly she wondered what it was for; she had said it was a pendant of the lhathron but Elle had no knowledge of the elven language. She supposed she could ask Legolas but thought against it. The elleth tucked the necklace back into her tunic and gazed into the dancing flames.

"Manen nalyë?" The elf beside her asked suddenly. Glancing over at him she realised he was studying her quite intently.

"I'm fine. A little tired I guess." She answered completely oblivious to anything unusual about their conversation. He looked to be confused about something before he turned his head back to the campfire.

"Why do you refuse the ancient tongue?" He asked with frustration fraying his words. The elleth sat completely still attempting to think of a viable answer. "Before, you acted as if it was some foreign language and now you only respond with the common speech." His cool cobalt eyes landed upon hers and noticed that where her eyes were once a strange lavender they were now a stormy greyish blue. "The way you speak and act, it is not like any elleth I have ever met. Especially one to hails from Imladris. Nothing about you in certain, even your eyes refuse to settle as one shade for long." He sounded confused and exasperated. "Why is it you confound me so?" His gaze returned to the flames as if they held the answers he sought. She hated lying, especially when she was so obviously bad at it. Carefully she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder causing for him to look at her suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I know the questions that you ask are perfectly reasonable but I can't answer them. And I know that only raises more questions but what I can say is this: what I am doing is… well its kinda stupid but it needs to be done. Maybe one day, when this is all over I can tell you the truth, all of it but until then you will just have to remain befuddled." She said with an uncertain smile, hoping that he trusted her enough to drop it. "Have I not earned your trust and friendship?"

He nodded slowly and remained quiet for some time after she had finished speaking.

"Very well, Eircassiel. I will keep my questions until you are ready to answer them. Just know there may be more, between now and then, that you will have to answer." He said finally before he lay down and closed his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was asleep but she knew that she ought to be. Resting her head upon her pack she closed her eyes and opened her mind to the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>The forest was thick with ancient trees that seemed to reach continuously into the sky. The leaves had long since fallen leaving spindling branches crossed in an intricate web above her, while below thick soft apple grass grew with daisies smiling up at her. From each flower came a tiny voice that sang sweetly in harmony with all the rest. Smiling Elle wandered through the woods completely content. Soon she came across a white marble staircase that spiralled up from the grass into the trees above. Without hesitation she floated up following the scent of some familiar origin. At the top of the stairs she found herself in a large hall made completely of pristine white marble, it was so large that if she looked down either way she could see it go endlessly into the distance. In the centre was a long table complete with high backed chairs that stretched across the entire hall as far as she could see. Silently she heard someone call her name, so off she wandered until she found a seat that was in fact occupied, unlike all the rest. In it sat a woman who looked up at Elle's arrival and smiled.<p>

"I must say, you have such a strange mind." She commented and Elle sat beside her and helped herself to the platter of strawberries and roast beef that sat innocently on the table.

"Yes, I do believe the dancers should be made of wood but where would we get the sprinkles?" She asked quite obviously in the throes of her dream.

"Elle, this will not do." She sighed before snapping her fingers. With a slight jolt Elle was suddenly aware she was dreaming and that Varda was clearly not her imagination.

"Woah! Varda what are you doing here? "Elle asked utterly confused by the intrusion.

"I was simply looking over your progress and saw that you were having some problems with the elven prince." The glowing woman said as if it were obvious.

"Yes, well… I tried to act like a proper elf." She defended.

"Have no fear, I am not hear to punish you for not keep up appearances. In fact the other Valar and I are finding it highly amusing." She chuckled musically.

"So that means you can kick Morgoth's arse, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes and no, it will take time for us to re-bind him." The queen of stars answered regretfully.

"Oh… hey! What did Legolas mean when he said my eyes wouldn't settle?" Elle remembered his confusion from before.

"Ah yes, that." She smiled warmly. "I admit that the fashioning of your, and Chris', bodies had not been as it was when we created Middle-Earth. They were vessels to house your spirits, so it is only natural for them to alter slightly once your soul's had settled into their new shapes. For instance, had you noticed the flaming red of your hair had begun to darken?" To this Elle shook her head dumbly. "The odd colourings were marks of the divine, now they have become mortal they are returning to a more natural shade. Although I doubt Eircassiel will be anything less than a dark red it will by less noticeable by the common folk." Elegantly the ethereal woman plucked a ripe looking strawberry from the platter and nibbled it. "Cheese? How peculiar."

"Wait, I don't understand. Surely if you wanted to attract less attention to us you would have made us look normal in the first place, I mean seriously lavender eyes?" Elle pointed out.

"Well, I admit I was in quite a rush to get you two into Middle-Earth that I may have overlooked something but I think its justified by what I was trying to prevent!" She snapped causing Elle to recoil slightly. Sighing Varda looked at Elle with gentler eyes. "I am afraid our time is finished and you must return to your travels." As she spoke the world around them began to fade into brightness.

"Wait! Before you go, what does lhathron mean?!" She asked urgently.

"Listener…

* * *

><p>Heniach nin? – Do you understand me?<p>

Manen nalyë? – How are you?


	24. The enemy's doorstep

The enemy's doorstep

* * *

><p>After the marshlands Gollum had lead them through rough rocky terrain. The sky had grown darker but Chis was certain it was closer to midday than it seemed. Finally they climbed the highest rock and beyond it they stared at Morannon.<p>

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Gollum said ominously, while he tried to keep them out of site.

"Oh, save us. My ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now." Sam cowered and pawed at Frodo's sleeve. Chris rolled her eyes, surely it was obvious that they couldn't go that way, it would be certain discovery and eventually death.

'This is not going to end well.' Chris thought grimly as she noticed Sam crawling up an unstable looking rock.

"Master says to show the way to Mordor, so good Sméagol does. Master says so." The creature announced happily pandering for Frodo's approval. He kind of reminded her of a puppy, a thin, shrivelled, evil puppy that just wants to be loved… or something like that.

"I did." The hobbit said; a little distracted from trying to spot a way through the gate but it was heavily set with orcs and other foul creatures patrolling the perimeter.

"That's it then. We cannot get past that." The gardener announced with frustration. Then from their right the sound of horns and marching caught their attention as an army of Easterlings made their way to the entrance of Mordor. Fleetingly Chris admired their shields, they were prettier than hers.

There seemed to be a small commotion with the guards atop they gate as they hurried to open its great doors. Ever so slowly the gate edged open allowing their new allies entry to the dark land.

"Look! The gate, it's opening! I can see a way down." He exclaimed with his hope rekindled.

"Stop!" Chris urged too late as the rock gave way beneath him causing the hobbit to fall less than subtly towards the swarms of their enemy.

"Sam, no!" Frodo yelled instantly darting after his friend.

"Master!" Gollum seemed equally worried about the safety of his master and him revealing their presence so close to danger.

"Sméagol, wait!" Chris put her arm out to stop him momentarily. "Look." She pointed out the two Easterling soldiers that had stepped out of formation to investigate the commotion the hobbits had made.

"Swift and silent as shadowsss." He whispered as they made their way down to the hobbits quickly and quietly. It was fortunate that had arrived as they looked as if they were ready to leap straight into the enemy's grasp.

"Now!" The ring bearer said as they jumped mere inches before they were yanked back by Gollum.

"No! no, no master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the precioussss. Always he's looking for it! And the precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it." He spoke darkly, the mere thought of Sauron possessing his precious angered him deeply. Dark whispers once again filled her senses, the troops had long since entered Sauron's domain but the gate stayed open. Almost as if they were inviting the hobbits to try to gain entry. For a moment she believed they could make it and that they should sod the journey they were meant to take. Quickly she came to her senses. Frodo attempted to make for the gate again but this time Chris grabbed his arm and held him back. His head snapped back and he looked at her sharply.

"Frodo just look at what you are trying to do! There is no way you can get half way without being seen. Unless of course you planned on using the ring… which is also stupid." Chris reasoned with an equally sharp look in her eyes. It seemed Morgoth was using every opportunity to have the ring found. She would not let it happen, she would not fail and hopped dearly that Elle was staying as strong.

"There is another way. More secret. A dark way." Sméagol declared hastily hoping he would not try again, this time Frodo's sharp gaze fell upon the creature.

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?!"

"Because Master did not ask!" He defended, shrinking a little away from the accusing eyes of the hobbits and closer to Chris.

"He's up to something." Sam warned with an condemning glare.

"Yeah, like stopping you two from killing yourselves. See those guys? They were Easterlings, far beyond my skill and experience. I would get my arse handed to me in tiny chunks." Chris pointed out with her arms folded. Frodo then looked to be considering something before he spoke again, this time in a gentler tone.

"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?"

"Yes. There's a path, and some stairs, and then… a tunnel." Sméagol replied almost hesitantly. At the mention of the tunnel Chris shivered involuntarily. The tunnel. As in Shelob's lair. As in a gigantic spider with the legs and the eyes. She could barely deal with tiny spiders!

"He's led us this far, Sam. Eadgyth?" Frodo said fairly then looked to her for back up. It was like he could see she had nothing against the creature and hoped for her opinion to sway in his favour.

"So far so good. We need to get this done as quickly and safely as we can afford." She said finally, putting all thoughts of the creepy crawly to the back of her mind.

"Mr Frodo, no. Please Lady Eadgyth, see reason." The gardener pleaded hopelessly with his companions.

"He's been true to his word." The words had a sense of finality to them as Frodo looked from Chris to Sam and then finally to Sméagol.

"No!" He whispered, his head hung in disbelieved defeat.

"Lead the way Sméagol."

"Good Sméagol always helpss." The creature declared happily before leading them away from the ominous gate. Frodo and Chris soon followed after him with Sam trailing behind, dragging his hairy little feet.


	25. Fight or flight

Fight or flight

* * *

><p>"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf told them as they drew close to the city of men. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." The wizard warned as they made the final approach. The stronghold was built upon a hill, a tall timber wall protected the entire circumference, the buildings were like old English cottages with thickly thatched roofs and all the people they passed were dressed in dark colours of mourning. Elle noticed Aragorn stare up and followed his gaze to a figure dressed in white outside the doors of the King's hall.<p>

Quickly they had their horses taken to a stable for food and rest, before the four headed towards the fabled Golden Hall. They moved up the steps with haste but were stopped at the doors by Rohirrin soldiers dressed in fine armour that resembled Chris'.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." The last he said with a bitter edge to his voice, it seemed he disliked the King's advisor and for good reason. The wizard gave his companions a nod for them to disarm. They began to hand over their weapons to the guards, which Elle was less than happy about, Varda had given her the swords and she really really liked them. They were pretty and oh soo shiny. Reluctantly she handed them over much to the surprise of the guard, who had assumed she was unarmed being female and all.

"Not a scratch." She said severely with her hand still on the scabbard. He nodded dumbly before stepping back to allow them through. Elle was also sure she heard Gandalf chuckle at the little interaction.

"Your staff." The lead warrior, Háma, gestured begrudgingly to the wizard's weapon.

"Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at it as if the thought of it being a weapon had not occurred to him. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He said innocently, hunching slightly to give the impression he was anything but dangerous. Háma hesitated for a moment before he nodded for them to be allowed through. Elle noticed the wink Gandalf gave Aragorn and could not help the conspiratory smile that crept across her lips as she walked in beside the ranger. At the end of the hall a large throne inlaid with equine inspired carvings was occupied by a man whom she assumed was Théoden but he did not look like the strong king one would expect from this world. He was frail and withered, covered in thick furs as if afraid of being touched by the cold even though a large fire pit was in the centre of the hall. Its heat could be felt the second they had walked in. To the side there were other soldiers in Rohirrin garb, servants, members of the king's court and a group of wild looking hostile men who followed their steps as they made their way through the hall.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf spoke loudly as he approached the king. Elle did not realise the others had stopped until she felt a hand gently clasp onto her elbow and pulled her backwards. She looked up to see Aragorn give a slight shake of his head before he released her and began watching the aggressive looking men that had moved to either side of the hall as if to flank the visitors. Her gaze then returned to the wizard as he conversed with the slimy advisor of the king. He really was too, his features were sharp, his skin was sickly pale and his hair was dark lank and really greasy. It was like he was born to be a snivelling bad guy's puppet and with a name like Gríma Wormtongue there was little else he could really do. She surmised in her head until she realised what was happening.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He snapped as the antagonistic looking guards attacked. Suddenly Elle found herself in a fist fight, with three large hairy men making their way towards her. It was then she was glad of the hand to hand forms Legolas had taught her during their time in the fellowship. Using the natural defences of her vessel she evaded each fist and kick that went her way and managed to get a few of her own in too before the guys, who had obviously handled their assailants faster, took them down.

"Hey! They were my bad guys!" She said in a slightly annoyed tone with her hands firmly placed on her hips, there was no way she would be a damsel in distress, before she span in time to see Gandalf begin to draw Saruman's influence from Théoden. Suddenly the woman in white dashed past her in aid of her king only to be stopped short by Aragorn.

'_She must be Éowyn.'_ Elle thought as she looked at the pale woman, she did look fragile but her face was determined. _'A wolf in sheep's clothing?'_ She mused.

"Rohan is mine!" Came a voice that did not sound like it had only moments before. The still frail looking king spoke with strength and power that did not originate from the man before her. Then she recognised it as the voice she had heard on the wind in the misty mountains, Saruman's voice. Though she thought Christopher Lee's voice was much better; the real Saruman's was quite imposing especially from another's lips.

"Be gone!" The wizard commanded as he thrust his staff towards the possessed king, who was then thrown back in his throne and groaned loudly as he was ripped from Saruman's control. Éowyn rushed forward just in time to catch the king as he slumped forward in his chair. When he finally looked up at her his eyes were physically clearer and his whole appearance began to change into that of a younger and stronger looking man.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." He recognised his niece causing her to weep with joy as she embraced him. Happily he looked up and noticed his visitors as if they had not been there a moment ago. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." The white wizard said smiling.

"That went well, which city should we save next?" Elle whispered jokingly to Legolas who had come to stand beside her after the impromptu battle.

"I have never travelled to Minas Tirith before." He said with his eyebrows raised in humour.

"Just you wait, you will before the end." She said attempting a mysterious air. He was about to question her when the sound of Gríma being hauled out caught their attention. "That's our cue!" Quickly they followed as the snivelling advisor was literally thrown out of the hall to land in a messy heap on the stairs. The renewed king advanced upon him menacingly grasping his sword as Gríma grovelled for his life.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" He cried as he raised his sword ready to end Gríma's life before Aragorn appeared beside him and beseeched him to lower his weapon.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." The king's sword did not lower immediately, dark whispers echoed everywhere but no one could hear them, only Elle. She only realised what was happening when he began to raise his sword while Aragorn attempted to help Gríma to his feet.

"Wait!" She shouted dashing from the crowd to the king's side. "You have just escaped one evil power, do not let wrath ensnare you now." Elle said attempting to sound wise and like someone a king would listen to. Elves did that right? The dark murmurings dispersed immediately as the king looked up at her as the confusion cleared from his eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Gríma snarled as he pushed his way out of Edoras.

"Hail, Théoden king!" Háma called out causing the onlookers to kneel before him. Quickly Elle copied Aragon when he bowed down to the king. What the hell had happened? Was Morgoth meddling again? What good would it have achieved if Gríma had been killed? She wondered utterly confused but knew that had to do as she had promised to Chris. Everything was to stay as close to how it was supposed to be as they could manage.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked suddenly causing those kneeling to look up at him. He did not know his son was dead.

* * *

><p>Steam rose as several women scurried around filling the wooden tub with hot water. Théoden was holding his son's funeral that afternoon and the remains of the fellowship had been given leave to use the bathing chambers to clean up for the ceremony. Elle had been thrilled when she had found out that they had baths, she had worried that they may have had to wash in a river or something. Once the tub had been filled the various servants had attempted to aid her but she sent them away, she was more than capable of washing herself, thank you very much. And was she glad to peel off her old clothes. They had done well, considering how long she had been wearing them but the lure of the warm water had her dropping them carelessly on the floor. Soon she was immersed in the clear water of the tub, she had never been so happy to be clean! Beside the bath was a dresser on top of which were bottles of various shapes and sizes. Unsure as to what they were she simply used the ones she liked the smell of and went on from there.<p>

It was when she had rinsed, with what she had assumed was shampoo, from her hair she noticed that her hair really was darker than it had been before. It was still red but where it had been a fiery crimson it had cooled to a warm autumn shade. Honestly she was glad it was at least a little closer to her natural colour.

Soon she finished her bath and towelled herself dry. There was a linen dress slip laid out on the side, which she shrugged on quickly. Elle hoped she could find something to go over it as it wasn't exactly warm or decent. Just as she was considering risking a dash down the hall to figure out where her room was, a gentle tap was heard from the doorway.

"It's open." She called as she ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair. Quickly entered a large stack of linen and fluffy towels, behind it she assumed was another maid. Apparently there was no lack of servants in Rohan. She seemed surprised that Elle had done so much on her own but agreed to lead her to the room the king had granted them.

The girl took Elle to the door and then stood there staring at her, as she had when she walked beside her to take her to the room. With a confused look on her face Elle thanked her for her help and quickly slipped into the room. Inside she found her pack paced beside a small cot. All of the furnishings were carved from wood and within the wood horse based carvings decorated the furniture. Quickly she dug into her pack and pulled out the spare clothes she had packed for herself in Rivendell. She sighed at the misuse of the clean clothes, when she had packed she had not considered the lack of opportunity she had to wash and change, especially around nine males. She noted the other cots in the room and guessed she was bunking with the guys. She sent a silent _'thank you'_ to Varda for none of the guys being there when she had been more than a little underdressed.

Soon she was dressed in clean breeches and a fine elven tunic that looked smart enough to wear at a funeral but was practical as well. Elle then caught her reflection in a well-polished metal plate that served as a mirror. She looked more like her, the real her, than when she had first seen Eircassiel. Had Chris' vessel changed too? Noticing the comb she brushed it through her knotted locks and once she looked relatively presentable she nodded to herself. It was time to find the others.

* * *

><p>It did not take long for Elle to find her companions, stood quietly in the sombre main hall of the king. They had all been cleaned up and stood a little away from the mourners who had crowded room. Quietly she made her way towards them. The elf was the first to notice her presence and couldn't hide his smirk when he saw her but it swiftly disappeared. She gave him an inquisitive look to which he just picked up a few slightly damp strands of her hair. She shrugged and he rolled his eyes. It wasn't like they had hair dryers.<p>

Soon they joined the precession, only a few steps behind the king, down towards several flower covered mounds just outside the city. The whole affair made her heart heavy, the sadness radiated off people so strongly for the death of their prince. Éowyn's haunting lament echoed throughout the crowd as they placed Théodred in his final resting place. Many came forward and spoke fond words of the prince before the people began to disburse. After several minutes it was clear the king wanted to be left to grieve privately and the wizard gestured for them to head back into Meduseld.

The walk back was slow and the only sounds that could be heard were the odd singing bird or a horse blustering in its stall. When they entered the Golden Hall it was equally as quiet. It had never occurred to Elle before how much this prince had really meant to these people, he was just sped past in the film, she wondered what kind of person he was and what he would have done for Rohan had he lived.

"You're oddly quiet, Lass." Her head snapped up and she realised she was sat at a table with Gimli, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Huh?" She shook her head slightly, and then a young servant girl brought a tray overflowing with food and received an approving grunt from the dwarf. "Oh, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Come, eat. Get some meat on those bones." He said before he took a large bite out of some form of meat. It was true that Eircassiel was a lot fitter than Elle had been, being an elf and all she was expected to be willowy but she was hungry. Shrugging her shoulders she picked up a chunk of bread and ate it with some cheese. Moments later she noticed people had begun to filter out as Aragorn and Legolas approached the table. Sliding down the bench she allowed Aragorn next to her, opposite to Gimli as she had been, and Legolas leaned on the supporting pillar behind the ranger. Then Éowyn stepped into the hall, even though she was in her mourning wear Elle really did think she looked very pretty, especially with her hair up. She still seemed to be in shock and had a glassy look in her eyes.

"Eircassiel, you are a strange elleth!" Aragorn spoke attempting to contain his laughter beside her. She gave his a blank look to which he reached forward and brushed away stray bread crumbs from her mouth. She laughed as the ranger dusted the crumbs from his fingers.

"You're not meant to carry them on your cheeks for later." The dwarf joked in his thick brogue accent.

"Says the one who carries a feast in his beard!" Elle retorted as a lump of meat fell into the thick mess of hair, causing a small bout of laughter from the group. Glancing up Elle noticed Éowyn was stood watching them curiously and with a smile on her face Elle gestured for her to join them. The Rohirrin just looked at her as if confused by her actions and then she noticed so were her companions.

"What? Can't I make friends?" She huffed a little at the males as the woman left the hall.

"It seems not." The elf teased before she turned and swatted him on the arm.

"What is it pick on Elle day or something?" She folded her arms and turned from the males.

The sound of the wooden doors bursting open immediately stopped their jesting as they watched Théoden, Gandalf and Éowyn escort two small children into the hall. The king and wizard seemed to be having a deep debate about what they were planning to do as the shield maiden saw to the children's needs. Théoden and Gandalf sat in the throne and the advisor's chair as they asked the children to repeat what they had said to bring the rest of the room up to speed. The boy, who seemed the older one, spoke about the swarms of men that came to attack their village, burning, plundering and doing other terrible things. The girl seemed to be under the impression that her mother was in Edoras as she had promised she would be. Elle looked at her sympathetically, the poor thing. It was then that the discussion began.

To stay and fight or to flee? But Elle already knew the answer.


	26. Snap Crack Pop

Snap. Crack. Pop.

* * *

><p>They had left the wastes that surrounded the Black Gate and had started a path that was far more traveller friendly, with soft grass underfoot and a bubbling stream that provided water and food. Sméagol had taken to chasing fish from the water and Chris couldn't help but laugh at him. Not a big laugh mind, more a small chuckle to herself. It seemed the more time the creature spent as Sméagol the more childlike he became. She knew deep down that this innocence wouldn't last but she wanted to enjoy seeing him so happy.<p>

Another loud splash from the stream was heard as Sméagol dived after a particularly wriggly fish, causing him to get a little ways ahead of the group. Sam warned him not to get too far in quite a nasty fashion. Again Chris knew that in the end Sam would be right about the creature but his constant bullying of Sméagol when he had yet to do anything irritated her and it seemed to also be on Frodo's mind. Slightly annoyed at the chubby hobbit she walked ahead to let Frodo say his piece.

Sméagol was crouched over the stream with a writhing silver fish between his teeth as he watched to catch another. After a moment he sat back on the rock and started biting into the still live fish. Chris winced a little but said nothing as she sat on a dry rock a little away from Sméagol. Her eyes glanced back to the hobbits that had paused, talking to each other. As she turned to look back she saw a fish staring at her roughly two inches from her face.

"Woah!" She said as she attempted to move away from the slippery fish held towards her.

"See what Sméagol catches!" he said happily as he offered the limp fish to her.

"Oh God!" Chris murmured and couldn't help but cover her mouth as Sméagol started to chomp into a second fish he must have caught when she stopped watching. "I er… thanks, I guess." She said gingerly placing the fish on a nearby rock, its dead eyes seemingly staring at her. With a shudder she stood and told Sméagol she wasn't hungry, he shrugged and continued to eat his own. The crunching of rocks underfoot signalled the hobbits that had seemed to have finished their little chat.

"Are you alright Eadgyth? You look a little green." Frodo looked from her to the fish and finally to Sméagol who had just finished his own fish. She noticed the smirk that started to form on the little hobbits lips.

"Raw meat doesn't exactly agree with me, especially when its eyes are looking at me." She replied knowing soon Frodo would have a similar treat to look forward to.

* * *

><p>"LEAVE. NOW. AND. NEVER. COME. BACK!"<p>

Chris startled awake, which was strange enough. It must have been the longest she had slept since the fellowship had been broken. It was still dark and she could hear Sméagol scurrying about the camp happily.

"We... we told him to go away! And away he goes, preciousss. Gone, gone, gone! Sméagol is free!" he danced around happily, clearly unaware she had woken up. She couldn't help but smile despite him having woken her, he was free from the poison of Gollum.

'_For the time being at least.'_ She thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Snap. Crack. Pop. Chris glanced up to see Sméagol ripping into the flesh of one of the young rabbits he had just dumped into Frodo's lap. At first the hobbit had seemed amused at the affection the grey creature was showing him but his had soon turned a little nauseous when it came to the eating of raw meat. Quickly Sam snapped the rabbits up and berated Sméagol.<p>

"You'll make 'im sick, you will, behaving like that! There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys." He said as he began preparing a stewing pot.

"Leave some raw for Sméagol." Chris spoke as she stood up and adjusted the Lórien horseshoe broach that held her cloak together. She wondered if it would have been better to have an actual horse than to have a little shoe but she knew better than to question an elf, especially the glowing all-knowing type.

"What? Miss Eadgyth-" Sam blustered before she interrupted him.

"He caught them;" She spoke bluntly as she watched Frodo wander the edges of the camp "at least let him eat some of it as he wants."

"But, there's hardly any meat on 'em." He complained as the pot began to boil and he put various herbs and stock into the hot water.

"And there wouldn't be any meat at all if he hadn't caught them." She reminded as she looked up from her broach. Sam and Sméagol had continued the conversation more or less exactly as she remembered it so she paid little attention, she watched Frodo more closely as he seemed to hear something the others hadn't noticed. She knew that his hearing was sharper than hers but it was strange that she really couldn't hear anything that would indicate they were near any danger. It was then that Sam looked up and noticed Frodo's disappearance.

Quickly they found the hobbit laid down in some soft long grass overlooking a large army crossing the ravine below them. Chris got as low as she could, not wanting to draw attention to them because she was easier to see than the stealthy hobbits and they watched as the horde marched by. A slight vibration in the ground was the only warning before the oliphaunts appeared. She was as shocked as the hobbits, to say the least. Chris hadn't even seen an elephant in real life before, on tv sure, but never stomping around spraying water in your eyes real. And the oliphaunts were huge, no huge wasn't a big enough word, enormous! Like the size of three houses stacked on top of each other, if each house had three floors and a cellar!

"No one at 'ome will believe this." Sam said with awe evident as they watched the gigantic creatures march to war on the side of their enemy. Then strange bird calls sounded and Chris noticed the crunch of leaves as Sméagol slipped away from their group. Quietly she pulled her hood low over her face and gestured for the hobbits to be silent. Confusion flashed across their faces before she pointed to the army whom had suddenly come under volleys from unknown archers. Below them chaos reigned as the soldiers and oliphaunts alike fell to the accurate strangers, in the anarchy a rouge oliphaunt charged at their hiding place before falling just before them and the lone body of a soldier fell from the creature, landing close to where they hid.

"We've lingered here too long. Come on!" Frodo announced hurriedly as he began to back away from their hidden perch before he turned and ran into a tall cloaked figure who grabbed him tightly. Chris and Sam stood immediately as it became apparent that they were surrounded. Quickly she drew her sword and shield as Sam ran at the strangers, sword raised as he charged. The hobbits struggled against their attackers but as she moved forward to protect them. Both hobbits were on the ground at sword point before she could move very far; they would be dead before she could raise her sword.

"Wait! We're innocent travellers!" Sam pleaded hoping that his rouse would compel the men to release them. From behind his comrades a leader stepped out with his face uncovered to them.

"There are no travellers in this land." He said gravely as he inspected his prisoners. "Only servants of the dark tower." He continued as he looked over at Chris' hooded form, she was reluctant to speak not knowing how her presence would alter things. She was unsure whether they had taken note of her gender but she did now that the scouts probably hadn't seen a woman in a while and was quiet unwilling to test their chivalry on an assumed enemy.

"We are bound on an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us." The ring bearer pleaded as he struggled against his captor. Then a strong hand gripped her sword arm, she had not noticed his approach and did not appreciate the breach in her personal bubble. She attempted to pull her arm away but to no avail.

"The enemy?" The young captain queried as he turned over the fallen solider with his boot. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem." As he continued to speak about the dead guy, Chris glanced around counting the rangers and concluded there were far too many to fight if it came to it. She knew they were meant to go with the men to Ithilien and then on to the tunnels of doom with the evil gigantic spider but suffice to say she wasn't really looking forward to it. "War will make corpses of us all." He said as he turned back to face them. "Bind their hands." He motioned to his men as he moved ahead.

'_Bondage? Really?' _Chris couldn't help but think as the rangers pulled out rope from their packs and began their task. One attempted to take her sword, which she was not pleased about.

"No, mine!" She snapped as the ranger took a step back clearly confused. Then the Gondorian captain was stood before her with a pensive look on his face. Two rangers grabbed her arms as he stretched out his hand to pull down her hood. As the hood fell some of her golden locks spilled out around her rather annoyed face and the man before her was clearly stunned. "You gunna let go?" She demanded, which seemed to wake him from his confusion.

"Indeed, the enemy plays many tricks, but to spend a woman…" He paused as he looked over at the now bound hobbits "With such_ little_ protection." He shook his head as he snatched her weapons from her before nodding to another ranger. Soon her hands were tied together tightly with a thick black rag blindfolded across her eyes.

'_Well, poo.'_ She thought glumly as they were lead away by the rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Chris has finally met Faramir! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will tune in next tuesday for Elle's chapter.<strong>

**As always R&R, I love your reviews :D**


	27. Elven eyes

Elven eyes

* * *

><p>Safe to say, Gandalf was not pleased with Théoden's decision. The wizard gathered a few supplies before he stormed towards the stable with the remains of the fellowship at his heel. The ranger and wizard moved to the back of the stable as the elves and dwarf remained at the front preparing their own steeds.<p>

"Look, I'm not saying I'm all yay, go Helm's Deep, but surely it's not the worst plan ever. He could do nothing. That would be so much worse." Elle pointed out as she handed Legolas something to be attached to the saddle. After a pause, presumably to figure out what she meant, Legolas spoke.

"It is unlikely the gates will hold against such an army." He said simply as he secured the bundle to the horse.

"But doing nothing, much worse." She persisted as she leant against one of the wooden posts.

"Indeed Lass, but we are as vulnerable on the journey as we are in the city." Gimli pointed out as he leaned upon his newly polished axe.

"Okay, it's a bad plan but I can hardly change it!" She barked getting slightly more defensive as the conversation went on. "That's the last time I defend anyone…" She murmured to herself before Gandalf raced out of the stables, giving them very little time to move. For several moments they were silent in their chores to prepare for the journey. Absently she traced her fingers over the elven design of her sword handle before she slowly pulled it from its sheath. She wondered if she would need to do maintenance on it like sharpening or cleaning but it seemed to be as good as the day it was given to her. Was it an elven thing or was it Varda's doing? It's not like she could just ask, it could be an elven secret or common knowledge. With a sigh she sheathed her blade and made her way out of the stable.

"Man carel le?" She heard from behind her, slowly she turned to the elf and dwarf stood side by side looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, I er…" She shook her head slightly. "I dunno, going to help pack supplies or something." Elle said finally, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing but standing around in the stable was surely not it, so obviously she wanted to do something.

"Do you no longer wish for our company?" Legolas asked with a look in his eye that she had not seen before, it was almost sad yet understanding. More than a little confused Elle shook her head.

"Why would you think that?" She asked tilting her head in a very Legolas-like fashion "I just thought I would be more use helping the villagers."

"Don't think on it lass, go and do as you wish." Gimli spoke in a gruff friendly tone before she nodded and walked into the Golden Hall. Soon after, her figure had slipped inside the large wooden doors of the Rohirrin structure, the dwarf turned towards his elven companion and gave a deep chuckle.

"And what amuses you so?" The prince inquired as they made their way back to the stables to finish saddling their mounts.

"Ha! Elves, keen as your eyes are, you are blind to what is clear to those who care to look."

* * *

><p>Elle had been helping some of the local women prepare much needed supplies for their journey for the past few hours. When she had first arrived they had stared at her with open curiosity but many were too shy to speak to her unless it was work related. Despite this Elle continued with a smile, she could see the guarded fear in the eyes of the women.<p>

Éowyn was of noble birth and would have been indulged with formal weapons training, but the women beside her had likely never held a sword. It seemed strange that it would never have bothered her before she came to Middle Earth but there was real danger perpetually surrounding the people, surely it would be better if all the people could fight. She knew that this world was dominated by men and they felt as if women needed protection but anyone without any proficiency at self-defence would need protection, no matter their gender.

After a while the women grew used to her presence and began to ask her questions about the elves, why she travelled with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli and why she herself was also armed. The questions became more numerous and invasive that she had no idea how to answer them. Even things to do with the fellowship, which she had never thought to hide before, she had to keep quiet about as she didn't know how much they were supposed to know.

In the end she decided to school her features the best she could and tell them they had no time to quench their curiosity as they were to be leaving at first light the following day. Several minutes passed before they realised she would not answer them and they began to disburse, continuing the work they had been doing before.

It did not take long before the women retired having packed away as much as they could. Elle was unsure how long it would take to get to Helm's Deep but she was sure it was not too far away. A small yawn escaped her lips as she wiped her fatigued eyes. With the hunting of the hobbits, finding of Gandalf and the revelations in Rohan, Elle still had not found time to sleep. She stretched her tired arms over head as she let loose another quiet yawn.

"You seem tired." Spoke a gentle musical voice behind her.

"Eep!" She yelped as she jumped and bumped the table she was stood beside, causing two apples to fall from a packed crate. Hurriedly she went to pick them up but paused when another hand deftly snatched them before they hit the ground. Slowly she looked up to see Legolas leant down with the apples in hand and she realised that he was really quite close to her. Quickly she straightened and gestured for the apples which he gave to her readily, she noted as he did his fingers brushed hers a moment longer before his hands fell to their sides. Deciding she had imagined it she placed the fruit back and then looked to her friend. "Have you been waiting for me?" She asked once she processed what he had said to her moments ago.

"I was simply wondering if you wanted to rest before we left." He answered with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Rest sounds good." Elle responded as she ran her hand through her darkening hair. With a small incline of his head Legolas lead the way back to the room that had been allocated to the group, it was a long journey ahead and they needed al the rest they could get.

* * *

><p>Man carel le? – What are you doing?<p> 


	28. Captured

Captured

* * *

><p>It was official. Walking blindfolded for long periods of time was now at the top of Chris' list for crappy things to happen to her in Middle Earth.<p>

She found it difficult to know how long they had been walking for, they only sound from the hobbits was the occasional grunt when they fell over or were pulled to go faster by the rangers and when they had come across a party of Orcs they were forced to the ground with a rangers knee in their backs while the rest of the men destroyed the threat. Twice.

But, thankfully it seemed her previous worries had been unjustified, none of the rangers had attempted anything inappropriate. Except for the forced to the ground thing but even then they had not taken advantage of her vulnerable state. For this she was glad, however it did not mean she assumed they would not when they got to their destination.

* * *

><p>After what felt like days of walking, which was nothing more than a few hours, Chris became frustrated enough to vent upon her captors. Not her wisest move but she was tired, hungry and irritated; to hell with the consequences.<p>

"Oi, Faramir!" She called, her voice horse and weak which irritated her more. The sound of a set of footsteps matching hers was heard and she heard the murmurs of the rangers talking then the crunch of leaves as one went ahead where the first had been.

"You claim to be no spy, yet you know my name." He said in a low tone from behind her, suspicion and satisfaction were also in his voice. Satisfied he thought she had proven herself a spy perhaps? An annoyed sigh left her before she replied.

"I have ears ranger boy and it's not like your lackeys refrain from saying your name." Chris said sharply before she stumbled over an upturned root and would have fallen if a vice like grip had not latched on to her shoulders, steadying her.

"Indeed." He spoke with muffled tones… was he… laughing at her?

"Hey! You morons blindfolded me! Don't laugh!" She huffed with downturned lips and would have crossed her arms haughtily if they had not been bound; only causing his laughter to become auditable. After a moment to compose himself from his dark chuckle subsided. She would not admit it but she kind of liked the way he laughed. Quickly she mentally slapped herself.

"As you say M'lady." Was all he said, humour still ringing in his voice.

Several moments of relative silence went by; only the sounds of crunching leaves could be heard. Absently she wondered when she had started to miss the sound of birdsong as she walked. The world sounded hollow without it.

"So…" She started slowly "can I have my shield back?" Chris asked hopefully, she had grown very attached to it and was felling very unbalanced without its familiar weight on her back.

"You expect us to rearm a suspected enemy?" His deep voice asked still with the touch of humour at her ridicules request.

"I didn't ask for the sword, but if that's what you want I'll take my weapons and be untied." Her voice spoke with sarcasm; she known it was a long shot but she would not let him make fun of her.

"As strange and interesting a creature you are, you will not be rearmed until your innocence has been proven." He spoke with finality. It didn't mean she would stop thought.

"Aw, come on… just the shield."

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know its kinda short and fillerish but the next few chapters are quite big.<strong>

**R&R and see ya next tuesday :)**


	29. Achilles toe

Achilles toe

* * *

><p>Ever since coming to Middle Earth Elle had come to truly realise the meaning of leaving at first light. It felt like the moment the sun crested over the distant mountains the whole of Edoras was ready to leave. More than slightly groggy at the early hour Elle couldn't help but smile to herself. The memory of her brother telling her they needed to be up early the next day rang through her mind.<p>

'The crack of noon!' He had said. The small laugh that escaped her sounded strangled. She was perched on the edge of her cot with her head in her hands. It was only after a moment did she realise her hands were being dripped on by a silent stream of tears. The fast pace that everything had taken since embarking upon her quest had given her little chance to think. About her family, about her life before and about the life she would never be able to return to. She wondered what her mother, brother and sister had done when they had discovered her 'accident'. It was strange to think that in England she technically had been dead for over two months.

"Eircassiel. Lle desiel?" She heard from a gentle voice stood in the doorway behind her. Slowly her head rose and turned to look at the slender figure that seemed to glow in the morning light. For a moment she was struck dumb by the sheer beauty of him, she knew she probably should have thought handsome but that was not the word that came to mind. What was wrong with her? Her emotions were all over the place and she had only been awake for five minutes!

"Mani naa ta?" He asked as he rushed over to her and took her hands in his. Concern was etched in his smooth skin as his azure eyes levelled with hers and stared as if he could discern everything from her eyes.

"I err, stubbed my toe." She answered lamely as she swiped the tears from her cheeks while her other hand was still held gently within his. His slender brow raised in suspicion.

"A cave troll breaks your bones and you make no sound, yet a small impact to your foot brings you to tears?" He stated sceptically.

"I guess it's just my Achilles toe." She shrugged before standing to pull her tunic on over her under shirt.

"I do not understand." Legolas stood and observed as she pottered around gathering the last of her few belongings. Elle paused to glance up at him before she turned back to place the last of her things into her pack and then pulled on her boots. Of course he wouldn't understand the reference; Middle Earth didn't have any stories of the Greek myths.

"Never mind, I'm ready now, shall we go?" She asked with a slightly forced light tone before she walked past him and towards the stables.

* * *

><p>The refugees had been traveling for several hours. Aragorn had been riding beside Théoden, Gimli with Éowyn and Legolas had stayed very close to Elle. He seemed to be keeping a close eye on her after the conversation they had had that morning. Elle had remained mostly oblivious to this as she had been concentrating on riding the horse that the Rohirrin's had granted her for the journey. She had been elated at the prospect of not having to ride with someone else like a chaperone.<p>

The mare was lovely; she was a shiny chestnut colour and had a gentle disposition towards her new rider. Éowyn had said that her name was Eterien. She was not a particularly fast horse but her pace was steady and the ride was smooth. Not as smooth as riding in a car but Elle had become used to it very quickly.

Unexpectedly Gimli bolted past her upon his horse before falling to the ground in a heap only moments later. The quick form of Éowyn was soon beside him laughing openly. Giggles bubbled up in Elle at the sight of the dwarf making excuses as he stood himself up.

"It is good to see you laugh again." Legolas said as he rode beside her.

"I didn't realise it had been so long that you would notice." Elle shrugged as they continued.

"Of course I would notice. The sound is quite pleasant." He said nonchalantly with a smirk at the edge of his lips.

"W-well, I'll be sure to do it more often then." She stumbled over her quip as she once again thanked Varda that her vessel didn't blush easily.

* * *

><p>After a long day of switching between riding and walking, the large group had settled down for the night in several small camps, all within sight of each other. The night was bright and clear of clouds and the crescent moon shone softly upon the travellers. Despite the darkness of the situation the people seemed to in good spirits. The fires crackled, pots of food bubbled, ale was drunk and stories were told of heroes and kings. Deep bellows of laughter and soft giggles chimed throughout the camp. It seemed that although Gandalf had been against their flight the people of Rohan had faith in the decision of their king and felt they would be safe behind the strong walls of their fortress.<p>

Elle sat upon a grassy mound a little away from a circle of men who loudly sat beside their fire. A bed roll was laid out beneath her allowing her the comfort of not having grass and mud stained breaches. Her boots were laid on the grass beside her so her bare feet were sprawled on the soft grass. Slowly she untied the braid that bound her hair and sighed happily as it fell loosely around her shoulders.

A gentle breeze danced past her, bringing with it a smell that should have been food but seemed to have something not quite right. Turning she noticed Éowyn striding towards her with a steaming pot, plates and a ladle in her hands.

"Good evening Lady Eircassiel." She said brightly to which Elle reflected with her smile. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked hopefully gesturing towards the steaming stew.

"Unfortunately, Éowyn I ate after we made camp." Elle apologised hoping she wouldn't have to eat the mostly raw gloopy liquid. "Why not offer Aragorn some?" She hinted not so subtly causing the war maiden to blush slightly.

"I think it would be unwise." She mumbled with her eyes fixed upon a particularly interesting blade of grass.

"Why?" She asked casually as she lay down with her arms folded behind her head.

"He does not see me, as he sees no woman. It is clear for all that his heart is promised to another." Éowyn said with a faraway look that seemed to clear when she realised how much she had said.

"And here I thought you were the kind of woman to fight for what she wants, or is the sword hidden in your saddle just for show?" She teased the woman while keeping a close eye on her reactions.

"H-how did you know about that?" Her confusion evident.

"I have eyes." Elle quipped as Éowyn seemed to tense at the prospect of what else she had noticed. "I noticed when to packed your saddle." She elaborated, causing the blonde to relax slightly.

"Surely you would not counsel me to pursue him?" She said surprised at the hints the elleth had been giving.

"I would counsel you follow your instincts." Elle said as she pulled a rock out from beneath the bedroll before lying back down on the fabric. Éowyn looked wistfully over at the silhouetted figure of the ranger before she spoke again.

"Are you sure it is wise?" She asked still unsure.

"I'm an elf we're all about wisdom." Elle smiled before Éowyn nodded and headed in the direction of the ranger. After a moment of relative silence an apple dropped into her lap before Legolas sat down beside her.

"Do you not know of his love for Arwen?" He asked before taking a bite from his own apple. Elle picked hers up and held it for a moment before she answered.

"Yes. I know about it."

"Then why lead the poor woman to heartbreak?" He asked clearly confused by her actions.

"Because it leads to her finding the glory she dreams of and the happiness she desires." Elle shrugged before taking a small bite from the fruit. She was glad of it as she hadn't actually eaten since the morning.

"This is another mystery you will not unveil." He stated more then asked to which she nodded. "Will you ever allow me to understand you?"

"Perhaps. Although you may not like it when you do." She murmured unsure how he would take the truth about her. Would he accept her or would the lies be too much for their friendship to survive? She wasn't even really an elf!

"Will you not let me be the one to decide?" When she looked up at him her heart melted, he had the biggest puppy eyes she had ever seen. Surely that was cheating! Quickly she stood up to avoid seeing the look again.

"It's not really my choice." She mumbled before striding away, barefooted, to find less difficult company.

Soon she found herself sat around a large fire pit with Gimli, Háma, Gamling and three other men she did not know the names of. Each were experienced soldiers and were considerably less cheery about the situation that the common folk were. When she had sat with them they had been talking about various military successes but seemed to feel it was a topic unfit for a female.

"Please, I went up against a cave troll. Your stories will not disturb me." She told them as she took a sip of ale which at that moment she discovered she did not like. After a moment she gulped down the sip of the vile liquid and put the offending drink down on the grass to never be drunk again.

"I recall you being more of a target during that fight, Lass." Gimli chuckled into his own frothy beverage causing the other warriors to laugh as well.

"I heard that elves were all fierce warriors." Put in the man sat opposite her. "Like that elf Queen in Lórien. My mother's father told tales of her in shining armour commanding armies and fighting the forces of Morgoth in the first age. She-"

"The sorceress did not fight." Interrupted the second man "She knew the battle was futile and awaited the fury of the Valar to-" At this point the men began to argue amongst one another for several minutes.

"Nothing but stories and rumour." Murmured the third who seemed unmovable in his belief women should not fight. Elle's sigh was auditable, she had wanted to escape difficult conversations but it seemed she had stumbled into another.

"I guess we'll find out at Helm's Deep."

* * *

><p>Once again the camp was packed away and prepared to leave within an hour of the sun rising over the mountains. That morning when Elle woke she was not overcome with the loss of her family. It had been when she had gone to bed the previous night when it occurred to her that she was glad her family was not in Middle Earth with her. The danger and darkness that permeated that land would have been too much to bear if she was also worrying about the safety of her siblings or mother.<p>

Her spirits were relatively high at the revelation when she went to saddle Eterien. She was also pleased when the mare had nuzzled her affectionately while Elle had been fastening the bridle. It was when she was cooing and fussing over the horse that the presence of Éowyn went unnoticed for several minutes.

"It seems Eterien had become quite taken with you." The shield maiden observed causing Elle to turn and finally acknowledge her presence.

"Oh. Hey Éowyn." She greeted with a large smile. "I think it's just because she's a big softy." Elle cooed again before she took the reins and made to begin walking with the group, with Éowyn at her side. "So, how did the stew go down with Aragorn?"

"He liked it." She beamed with pride while internally Elle praised his politeness and acting skills.

"I am glad of that then. So why are you walking with me and not him, might I ask." Elle inquired as innocently as she could, causing Éowyn to blush.

"I wanted to see how you faired with Eterien." She said as casually as she could.

"Here I thought you were wanting to gossip about the angle of his stubble." The elleth laughed at the slightly confused expression of the woman. "Go on, I'm sure he'd enjoy your company." She gestured towards the Dúnedain who was leading his own mount a little ahead of them. After a moment Éowyn nodded and lead her own horse ahead to where the man was.

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed and Elle had been walking alongside Gimli. Legolas was at the head of the caravan and hadn't spoken to her since the previous night. Aragorn and Éowyn, Elle had noticed, had been walking and talking together in good spirits for the majority of the day's journey.<p>

"-but the sound of cleaving the head of an orc is truly only satisfying when performed with an axe." The dwarf concluded seemingly convinced he had proven the axe was the most effective weapon.

"Yeah, the best…" Elle murmured distracted. The group had only one final push before they reached their destination. She was sure that the trip wasn't supposed to go so smoothly. It took her a moment to remember what was supposed to go wrong and then she watched as Gamling and Háma rode ahead of the group and disappeared behind a high rise of earth.

"You alright lass?" Asked Gimli in his thick brogue. She didn't answer as she hurried into Eterien's saddle and drew one of her swords while her other hand held the reigns tightly. "What are you d-" Was all he could say before wild shouts were heard from behind the high rise.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn shouted as he ran towards the people, suddenly chaos spread through the villagers as they screamed and panicked.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Ordered Théoden as he tried to get his people to safety. Elle urged Eterien towards the vicious growls but Elle could tell she wasn't too keen on the idea. After a moment of coaxing they were racing forward with the other warriors towards the impending tide of orc and warg.

"Elf! Go back to the women and children!" She heard someone yell but pointedly ignored as they stampeded with swords drawn. They thundered towards Legolas before he did some crazy gymnastics to get on Gimli's horse and then the two forces clashed.

Elle was plunged into a world of clashing swords, growls, blood and death. She had to admit she was a little out of her depth fighting on her horse. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind she was pulled from the saddle with a thump onto the blood stained grass. Quickly she pulled out her second sword before Eterien fled from the fray. Then the orc that had unsaddled her raced forward with battle fury in his beady black eyes. Just as she raised her swords to defend herself the creature fell dead at her feet with a golden arrow protruding from his back. She glanced a proud smirk from Legolas before they were both distracted with battle.

She was unsure how long she had fought for but it felt like forever and a moment at the same time. As she pulled her blade from the thick fur of a fallen warg she looked up to see they had won and the last of the wargs and their riders were either fleeing or being finished off by the surviving warriors. Elle breathed out shakily when she realised the battle had ended. Her blades were dark with thick orc blood dripping slowly into the grass that had become a mixture of black, red and green. After managing to clean the muck from her swords she sheathed them and went to find out where Eterien had fled.

The mere was stood amongst a group of other horses that had abandoned their riders in fear and each seemed to be on edge. Slowly she approached, cooing as she walked to calm the nerves of the poor mustang. Taking the reins she lead the horse back towards the battle field to find her friends. Her gaze caught sight of Legolas, Gimli and Théoden stood near the edge of a cliff. After mentioning to a passing warrior where the horses were gathered she made her way over to her companions.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." At the king's words Legolas looked away from the ravine and stared at him incredulously. He put a comforting hand upon the elf's shoulder with sadness etched in his face. "Come."

It was then Elle realised what had happened. Aragorn had fallen into the river below. The males looked sadly down at the raging water that had claimed their friend. She had no idea what to say. Elle knew he would be fine, he would return dramatically announcing doom to all.

"Legolas… Gimli…" She paused as they both looked up at her slowly, eyes full of pain "we have to go…" Elle almost whispered, her voice seemingly crushed by the weight of their sorrow. Ever so slowly they nodded in agreement and made their way to their mounts.

The ride to helm's deep was sluggish and quiet save for the groans of the wounded they had been carefully attached to makeshift stretchered and lashed to horses. The losses of the fight seemed to be a heavy cloud of despair that hung low around the returning warriors.

Mountains seemed to crop up around them, looming eerily before the thick stone walls of Helm's Deep came into sight. As they drew closer she could see the bustle of the villagers that had made it safely into the protective walls and the joy they expressed then she saw the return of the warriors.

The thundering of hooves upon the cobbled bridge echoed around them as the relieved faces of the villagers greeted them while Gamling bellowed at them to move. The warriors transporting the wounded broke away to get their comrades seen to while Théoden, Gamling, Legolas, Gimli and Elle all carried on ahead towards the main hall. When they finally came to a halt a flash of blonde hair sped towards her king. Elle found it difficult to look at the woman as she dismounted from Eterien. When Gimli finally gave her he news she looked like she had taken a physical blow. Éowyn's piercing blues eyes found Elle's before she fled into the dark hall.

Quietly Elle helped move supplies into the cave. She wanted to keep busy and avoid the broken looks Éowyn couldn't help but throw at her. Elle felt so guilty for encouraging a relationship she knew would never happen but she knew deep down it would lead to her happily ever after with Faramir. Two hours had passed before Elle had been told to rest after the battle she had taken part in. But the fortress was so packed with people she couldn't find anywhere quiet enough for her to sleep. After a further ten minutes of searching for a quiet place she stumbled upon a small dark room with only a small slit of a window allowing pale streams of light into the room. It took only a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark and then she realised the room wasn't empty. At the back of the room a figure was slumped against the corner and after a moment she realised he was weeping… and it was Legolas.

* * *

><p>Lle desiel? - Are you ready?<p>

Mani naa ta? - What is it?

Eterien – Honey, in Rohirrim (apparently.)

_**So! Today is the one year anniversary of embarking upon this story! Yes! This is the longest story i have ever written and have managed to stick to! In **_celebration I have done an anniversary picture and written the longest chapter ever! (My second longest now that i think about it) so please review and let me know your views on the story. :) The link to the picture is on my profile._****_


	30. Morons

Morons

* * *

><p>Light flooded Chris' eyes when the blindfold was taken from her. It took her several moments for her eyes to focus before she could tell where she was. It appeared that the rangers had stopped in some form of cave that had been converted into a Gondorian outpost. There were crates of dried meat and fruit alongside weapons and the only opening she could see was hidden behind the crashing flow of a waterfall. She noticed then that her hands had been unbound as well and rubbed gently where the coarse ropes had made her skin flush and raw. Lit candles were dotted around the cave to provide more light then the opening could offer. In a glad moment she realised the hobbits stood beside her, dazed, but for intents and purpose unharmed.<p>

"My men tell me that you are orc spies." Faramir stated as he walked towards them. The way he spoke really seemed to irritate Chris. They were clearly not spies!

"Then your men are morons." She spoke flatly with her eyes level to his. His sharp glace gave her a slightly irritated onceover before he turned back to the hobbits just as Sam spluttered and voiced their innocents.

"Well, if you are not spies, then who are you?" he asked in a tone that just made Chris want to hurt him. "Speak." After a moment to consider his words Frodo finally spoke up.

"We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee, and-"

"Your bodyguard?"

"His gardener."

"I am their guard." Chris spoke evenly, daring him to question her.

"I daresay you are no hobbit, Lady." Faramir spoke with a hint of humour.

"I am Eadgyth of Rohan." She said easily, now used to her appointed name. "If that wasn't obvious enough from my sword and shield that you have not yet returned." Her words edged with renewed annoyance that they had taken her gifts from Varda. His eyes rolled at her words as he moved on to what he really wanted to know. Faramir questioned them briefly about Sméagol to which the hobbits became quite uneasy. After a moment Frodo spoke up, telling vaguely of their quest and their companions. The exchange continued for a few more minutes before Chris realised what direction the conversation was going. Boromir.

He had died protecting merry and Pippin while the three of them had crossed the river. Chris has been too preoccupied with her new responsibilities for it to really register in her mind. It sounded awful now that she thought about it, that she was too busy to acknowledge the death of a friend, but it was only just dawning upon her that these people were real. They weren't just characters from a book or screen. They were real and the concept was more than disconcerting. It appeared that subconsciously she had hoped this was all some dream were Elle and Chris would be able to play the heroes and soon they would wake, continue their lives as normal.

When her mind had cleared Chris realised Faramir had signalled the rangers to take the hobbits away, leaving the humans. Quietly he gestured for her to sit on the large rock/seat opposite to him. They sat in relative silence for several minutes. Happily she noted she could just see into where they were keeping the hobbits, who had settled into an exhausted sleep. The soft snores gently passed them before either spoke.

"You knew of Boromir's death." Faramir stated looking her directly in the eye; he interrupted before she could argue. "I saw it in your eyes. Yet you did not tell your companions, for their surprise was genuine." It appeared that the ranger saw far more then he let on. Reluctantly Chris answered him.

"Yes." was all she said before a long silence hung between them. It seemed he had expected more from her but it became obvious she could need more prompting.

"H-how did he..?" the young captain asked with a sadness that rippled through his words.

"He died bravely; defending two of our companions… he died a hero." Her voice was gentle and slightly unsure how she should tell him. She felt it best not to say anything about the madness that had overcome him over the ring. Chris didn't know why but she wanted him only to remember his brother as the man he had been before the shadow of the ring had come upon him.

"Why did you not tell them?" he asked as he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping hobbits.

"They had enough to worry about without his death weighting on them." She said simply, which was mostly true as well as the fact that she knew she was not supposed to be the one to tell them.

"He spoke of you." Chris said suddenly before she knew she had said it. "…and your father." She added slowly. Which was mostly true, he had praised his family highly on their travels, almost to the point of boasting, when he knew Aragorn had been listening. Faramir looked up sharply. It seemed he was unsure what to make of her statement. "He said you were a great man…" Unconsciously she leaned forward with a gentle smile "… and that your father would see it one day." He stiffened with her words and gave a sharp nod before a ranger stood at their side. Maybe she had said too much?

* * *

><p>After their little conversation she had been put with the hobbits who seemed to be sleeping, if not a little fitfully. They laid in the middle of the floor with rough blankets coving their small forms while Chris had taken to leaning against the hard stone wall. From where she stood she could see into the main cavern quite clearly and watched the rangers quietly. Faramir hadn't moved from his perch where they had spoken, she wondered if her words had shaken him, she felt bad for the man. His brother had died and his father didn't understand him, he was a scholar not a soldier but he seemed to be doing a good job in his appointed position. She could tell his men respected him. She wondered what his father thought he lacked for there was nothing that she could tell. He was smart, attractive, well spoken- wait did she think attractive?! Where had that come from? With an auditable sigh she shook her head. She was turning into Elle.<p>

Her musings were interrupted when she noticed one of the rangers approach Faramir and whisper into his ear. They had found Sméagol… soon he would revert back to Gollum. She thought sadly. Chris had grown to like the creepy little guy, when he was being all puppyish and not evil. Faramir and two other rangers entered and made a beeline for Frodo.

"You must come with me. Now." His tone held no compromise and he didn't spare Chris so much as a glance before he took the hobbit away. She knew what was going to happen. Quickly she moved to the sleeping form of Sam and gently shook him awake.

"W- Urgg… where's Frodo?" the gardener asked, the grogginess disappearing the moment he noticed his friend was missing.

"The rangers took him." Chris answered irritably looking toward the opening the men had taken him through.

"Why? Do they know ab-" Chris' hand clamped upon his mouth.

"Shh… they found Sméagol." She answered before removing her hand.

"What are we gonna do Eadgyth?" the round faced gardener looked up at her with worry etched into his pudgy little face. His eyes were so rounded and afraid for his friend.

"We wait, it is all we can do…" her murmur caught him by surprise as she sat down upon the coarse blanket Frodo had been vacated from. Several minutes passed before Sam sat down beside her, glumly they sat in wait for the return of the ring bearer.

They did not have to wait longer then another five minutes as strangled screams echoed through the cavernous outpost making the pair rush to their feet.

"Sam," She said sharply as he prepared to bolt through the opening in search of the missing hobbit "that's not Frodo. Its Sméagol…" realisation flashed in his eyes, followed by pity for the grey mottled creature.

Heavy footsteps caught their attention as a ranger lead Frodo back to them before giving an unnecessary shove into the room.

"Oi!" she scolded as she bolted forward to catch the stumbling hobbit. The ranger paid little heed before he disappeared in the direction of the screams. "You ok?" she asked as she checked the hobbit over for any injuries he didn't have before he left. There were none.

"I am fine, thank you Eadgyth." He paused while another scream ripped through the air. "They found Sméagol." Frodo said sadly, his eyes downcast.

"We know." Sam confirmed sadly. After a moment the hobbits as upon some barrels while Chris leaned against the wall closest to them. There was a long pause before any of them spoke, only the sound of Sméagol's beatings caught their ears. "We have to get out of here." The gardener said suddenly, the sounds of screaming had stopped and Chris knew Faramir was on his way to where they were. "-Use the Ring, Mr Frodo-"

"Sam!" Chris snapped as the rangers footsteps became louder. "Don't be stupid. He can't use it! Ever!" Her tone had a final edge to it, causing both hobbits to remain silent. The ring of a sword caused Chris to stand in front of the hobbits protectively. His eyes seemed to move past her as he stared directly at the ring bearer.

"So... this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you. Two halflings and a woman, a host of men at my call. The Ring of power within my grasp." Ominous dark whispers echoed around them, they were so loud she wondered how the others could not hear them, they were deafening. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality." His eyes shone with pride and hope, hope for the recognition he had longed for from his father. The unintelligible sound was overwhelming that for a moment she stared at Frodo, where the ring hung openly on the tip of Faramir's sword, and wanted to take it for her own.

"No!" Frodo screamed before hurrying behind the barrels he had been sat upon mere moments before. The whispers ceased when Frodo clutched the evil ring in his little hands. Sam didn't seem to notice the look that Chris had had when Morgoth's influence had thrummed loudly in her ears, he was solely focused upon Faramir who seemed a little taken back at the hobbits pleas.

"Don't let this be about _him_. There is more at stake than the opinion of one man, even if he is yo-" the sudden arrival of a second ranger made Chris pause in her reprimand. She knew what Faramir would choose and how it would end… hopefully.

"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." The older ranger informed his captain.

"It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" the pleas of the hobbits seemed unable to sway the mind of the young captain.

"Captain?" asked the ranger a little uneasily.

"Prepare to leave. The Ring will go to Gondor." The grave pride was evident in his tone as he turned to leave.

"I thought you a better man…" Chris whispered causing him to pause in his stride and glance back before quickly hurrying away. An anger over took her as she turned to look at the cowering hobbits. "Don't worry, we will survive this." She promised them before they looked at her confusion clear in their round faces.

"How could you say that Eadgyth? It seems hopeless." Sam spoke sadly as he calmed down Frodo who still seemed a little twitchy from his encounter with Faramir.

"Nothing is hopeless." _Except maybe Elle_. She thought quietly trying unsuccessfully to make the situation brighter. They would

succeed, of that she was sure, they were the heroes. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to thank SchadenFreude95 for pointing out a couple of mistakes I made in the previous chapter. They have been rectified. <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, as always I hope for your reviews and I will see you next Tuesday. :)**


	31. Embers

Embers

* * *

><p>Silence blanketed the room like fresh snow upon an open field. She had known that Aragorn and Legolas had been close but it had not occurred to Elle the pain that the elf would experience when the news of the ranger's demise truly hit him. She had not realised she had been holding her breath but when she finally exhaled, the prince's face turned slightly towards her and she could see the shiny tear stains on his smooth cheeks. He barely seemed to register her presence before he looked away and out the sliver of a window. Before she knew what was happening she had glided quickly to him and had wrapped her arms around him protectively. He tensed upon contact, unsure at first how to respond to her open affection, until slowly his arms snaked around her waist and his face became buried in the crook of her neck. His shoulders quivered with silent sobs that he refused to voice as she gently stroked his silky blonde tresses.<p>

Elle he no clue what to say to him. She didn't know how to comfort someone when the one they were mourning was alive and would soon return to them. There was nothing she could console him with that would not be a lie. Well, that wasn't exactly true, 'everything will be ok' was kind of true but it may not be received too well. Legolas let out a shuddering breath that tickled her neck and made her face warm. Oh, now was defiantly not the time to be thinking… the things that were running through her mind. He was upset, vulnerable and looking to her for comfort. Why, then, could she only think of his hot breath on her skin and how his strong arms felt so right wrapped tightly around her waist. Gently she rested her forehead atop his golden head in an attempt to stop her brain but instead she was hit with his scent. He smelled of grass after the rain, freshly peeled apples and mint. It was intoxicating. How could he smell so good? They had only come back from fighting wargs a few hours previous. Was there a secret shower she didn't know about that had awesome shampoo?

It was then that she noticed something. She was placing gentle kisses onto the golden silk of his hair, had her lips suddenly switched to auto pilot when her brain was too busy focusing on his scent? Quickly she froze. What had she done?! How could she do that? Elle knew she liked him but she had no idea how he felt. What if there was a pretty blonde elf in Mirkwood that went unmentioned in the books and films? What if he only saw her as a friend? What if he only put up with her presence because she was a part of the fellowship? What if-

Her brain suddenly stopped in its tracks. Soft lips had trailed sweet kisses from her shoulder to the corner of her jaw. Then the warmth was gone as his head slowly rose and they were finally face to face. It took her a moment before she summoned the courage to look at him directly but when his eyes caught hers she couldn't look away. In the depths of his azure eyes she could see the pain and sadness that had been etched into his face when she had entered the room but she also saw warmth, hope and something she couldn't identify, or at least was too nervous to try. They stood gazing at each other for what felt like hours before one of his hands left her waist and gently stroked her cheek. He cupped her face softly before he began to lean in, slowly, agonizingly slowly. It was if he was giving her time to pull away or protest or run. Unknown to him, the latter was the most likely. When she was young a boy she had liked found out she had a crush on him, the moment they saw each other she had bolted to the girl's toilets. But this was different, the urge to run was there but it was drowned out by the lure of his scent and the heat of their proximity.

Cautiously their lips met. It was soft and slow as they both seemed afraid to scare away the other. His hand fell from her cheek and returned to rest upon her waist neither falling too low nor holding her too roughly. Not that he seemed to ever do anything roughly. After a few moments they gently broke apart both with shy smiles.

Heavy foot falls echoed through the thick stone corridor before the old wooden door flung open revealing a rather annoyed looking Gimli. Quickly the elves jumped apart but not before his dwarvish eyes had adjusted to the near dark and had noted the intimate embrace the two had been in. the irritation melted from his eyes and was immediately replaced with mirth.

"HA!" He boomed. "Come now, Elves, should rest before the morn is upon us." He put significant emphasise upon 'rest' before he sharply turned and marched back the way he had come.

* * *

><p>Pale streams of dawn light brushed Elle's pale elven skin as she sat wide awake atop the outer wall of Helm's deep. She had had three hours of sleep before she had felt the need to wake and watch the horizon. Her body was energised with the little sleep it had needed and she was truly thankful Varda had seen fit to grant her with such a form.<p>

Her mind still whirred with thoughts of what had happened the previous night. She had kissed him… or he had kissed her, she didn't really care which way round it was, just that it happened was enough. At first she wasn't sure if it had been a dream of not. But she knew it was real. There was no way she would have actually considered it to actually be reality until. She had seen the knowing smirk plastered upon Gimli's face when she had walked past him to reach her perch on the wall.

Then she saw it. What she had woken up so early to find; upon the brow of a hill upon the horizon stood the lone figure atop a horse. Aragorn. The ranger quickly approached but she could tell by his posture that his adventure had not been without injury.

"Open the gate!" she called to the guards when Aragorn had reached the stone ramp. They hesitated for a moment before complying and being completely flabbergasted when the Dúnedain rode through. After they gathered their wits the gates were quickly snapped shut but Elle had not stayed on her perch long enough to watch this completed.

Instead she raced through the pedestrian passage ways to the inner circle of the fortress in time to see the ranger dismount. His feet had barely touched the ground before the elleth had flung herself at him, almost knocking him from his unsteady legs.

"Ah!" he exclaimed before smiling down at the elf that had quickly disentangled herself before smiling a little sheepishly. "Tanya awra Eircassiel." He laughed before the booming voice of Gimli was heard as he forced his way through the gathered crowd. With a smile shining on her face Elle stepped back to allow the dwarf to chaste the ranger before they had a very macho clamp of arms and Aragorn hurried towards the main hall where the king was preparing for battle.

After a moment Elle finally looked down at the dwarf who was smirking openly at her causing a traitorous smile to creep onto her lips.

"Come now dwarf, let's go see what's happening." She smiled as she patted her hand on his shoulder and made her way after the ranger. The two marched quickly up the cobbled steps just in time to catch Aragorn's dramatic entrance into the main hall.

As if sensing her presence Legolas turned, his eyes immediately locking with hers, Gimli chuckled and gave a quick wink before hurrying after their leader. Though her steps were light they felt like lead as she made to follow the dwarf but stopped beside the elf, whose face was practically glowing with happiness and he gave her one of his heart stopping smiles. In fact Elle was pretty sure her heart did skip a few beats before he turned to follow their companions.

Elle was just about to follow when she turned her head a little to the side and found the pale eyes of Éowyn upon her, they were gentle, somewhere between true happiness and bitter sadness. The elleth gave her a kind smile before heading into the hall. The shield maiden would have her happy ending, this Elle knew for certain.

* * *

><p>Aragorn had given Théoden the information pertaining to the mass army that had spewed forth from Isenguard. The familiar confidence of the king was somewhat comforting for Elle at the prospect of the impending battle. She had never been in a battle before, a few skirmishes yes, but a full on battle with armies? Safe to say she was thankful she hadn't messed her breaches yet. Not only this but the looming threat of Morgoth was constantly on her mind, he had yet to make any moves that she hadn't been able to overcome but that didn't mean it would always be so.<p>

The remnants of the fellowship followed after the king and a few of his men as he began spouting orders for the night to come.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." The king ordered before Gamling sped off to do his bidding.

"And what of the women?" Elle couldn't help but ask.

"The women and children will be protected by the caves, I trust you have all you need for this duty?" the king answered as if it were obvious.

"Yes, I more than ready for the battle." She spoke knowing he would probably over look her meaning, because obviously no woman would man to get into a fight. She might break a nail or something. Deep down she knew it wasn't as simple as this but she couldn't help but mentally stick her tongue out at him.

"Very well." He nodded as he continued as if she had never spoken.

* * *

><p>That afternoon the women and children were herded into the glittering caves laden with supplies and fear. They clung to each other in desperation, it was almost tangible, and Elle couldn't help but think back to what she had seen in Galadriel's mirror. Had she done enough to save them? As she focused upon the frightened faces she began to recognise some from her vision. It was more than a little unsettling. A small tug on her tunic brought her from her thoughts as she looked for the responsible party before she finally looked down into the wide eyes of a child.<p>

"Lady elf?" the child asked before she crouched down to his level and tucked a stray strand of mussed hair behind his ear.

"Yes?" She asked gently.

"Mama tells stories of elves, she says they have the prettiest voices and the bestest songs." He said innocently hinting as his request. She was unsure how to react, he wanted her to sing? Now? She wasn't even sure if she knew any songs that were vaguely suitable for Middle Earth. Varda this was not in the job description. But the hopeful face of the child, and quite a few stood around them she noted, were her undoing. She would have to try and if she messed up she would just have to wing it.

"Alright." She said a little reluctantly but the way the boy's face lit up told her she had made the right choice. Taking her hand in his tiny little fingers he lead her over to where she could sit and when she did he climbed up onto her lap. Before she had even opened her mouth several other children had quickly sat down in a circle around her and a few adults had also shuffled closer.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought before clearing her throat.

"There were days when each hour was a war I fought to survive,  
>There were nights full of nightmares and I dreaded closing my eyes,<br>There were skies that burst open with a downpour to drown me alive,  
>But the world took a spark like a match in the dark,<br>And the fire brought me to life.

So I'm fanning the flames to climb so high,  
>'Cause there's no other way we can stay alive.<p>

'Cause we're burning bright,  
>As we all unite,<br>And when it's all said and done,  
>We'll shine like the sun,<br>So don't let the fire die,  
>And we'll watch the sky,<br>As it fills with light,  
>And though the embers are new,<br>Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die.

And you'll find there'll be mornings,  
>When the ashes and embers are cold,<br>But you'll fight with a passion,  
>And you'll never stop 'cause you know,<br>Yeah you know, it gets better,  
>And your story is yet to be told,<br>Every push, every shove, every war, every love,  
>Yeah, the coals are beginning to glow.<p>

And though the embers are new,  
>Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die,<p>

Don't let the fire die."

She wasn't quite sure when she had closed her eyes but when she finished she slowly opened them up to the slightly stunned looks of the people around her before the children burst into cheers and applause that spread through the adults that were around them. With a more than sheepish smile she lifted the boy from her lap and gently placed him down before making her way through the people to the entrance. Just as she was about to cross the threshold she was stopped by the outstretched hand of a soldier.

"Sorry M'lady but we were asked that you stay in the caves during the battle; for your own safety." He supplied before she spoke.

"Asked?" She queried to which he nodded. "Not ordered?" Again he nodded. "By who?" She asked gently trying to keep her irritation in check.

"By the other elf -er- Lord-"

"Legolas." She finished for him before she brushed past the man. He called after her but did not leave his post to give chase. Oh, that elf was going to be in trouble.

* * *

><p>The sound of a horn echoed through the stone hallways, the elves, more time had passed then she had realised. Doubling her pace Elle raced out to find the host of elves stood by the gate being welcomed by her companions. Haldir turned to Théoden.<p>

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." He said with an honest ring in his words. She stopped just short of the steps when the males looked up to her arrival, she sent a look to Legolas before striding down the steps to the newcomers.

"Good timing." She smiled to which he inclined his head.

"Aaye, Eircassiel. Our lady expected your presence and sent us with these." He gestured and a cloaked elf stepped forward and placed a parcel in her hands. After she nodded to him Haldir and the king set about arranging where the elves would be most useful. Her attention however was on the delicately wrapped package. Before she could open it she felt the gentle hand of Legolas on her back leading her inside and into a quiet room, which happened to be the armoury. Good choice.

"You were to stay in the caves." He said with worry and irritation edging at his words.

"Hm, I don't remember that conversation." She shrugged as she set about unwrapping the parcel.

"You shouldn't be here it is too dangerous for you." He said before his eyes landed upon the glimmer from what she held in her arms.

"Well, it does seem like thing means I am supposed to take part." Elle retorted before lifting the elvish mail. It appeared Galadriel had realised none of the armour possessed by men would fit an elleth. "Look, we don't have time to argue. Help me get this on." As she spoke she pulled of her tunic leaving her undershirt and grabbed a small padded jerkin. Seeing he was not going to win he set about helping her into her strangely light feeling armour. Once she felt she had everything on, she looked up at Legolas. He looked apprehensive and scared. He truly thought they were all going to die. Slowly she lifted her gloved hand to cup his cheek to which he leaned into slightly.

"We will survive this." She said sternly before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. It did not feel like it had lasted long enough before she pulled away. "We have to go." She urged before the elves hurried out into the dark.

The two had joined with Gimli when they had exited the hall and made their way up to the wall where the other elves had been stationed. As they had made their way to their place she noted they were stood directly atop the small drain that was seated at the base of the wall. Legolas had finally decided where they stood with Elle to his right and Gimli to his left. The small joy of choosing a spot that would irritate Gimli only seemed to brighten his face for a moment before they spotted the flickering lights of an army on the horizon. Elle felt his hand slip into hers giving it a tight squeeze before he released her.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli grumbled, as she knew he would, as long as everything went as they were meant to everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Her ears were ringing loudly, cold liquid ran freely past her face and her breathing was heavy. After a moment she managed to pull her eyes open, it took her a moment to adjust as the dust settled to the ground, everything was muffled yet the sharp ring in her ears persisted. She looked around at the fallen rubble that surrounded her along with several dead faces and finally her eye landed upon her swords, both thickly coated in foul blood. Hurriedly she crawled over to her weapons and grasped them tightly before she used a large chunk of rubble to help her stand.<p>

They had breached the wall.

The whistle of arrows sounded as her hearing began to clear, the elves and uruks were charging with Aragorn in the middle of the fray. Obviously. Once she had gathered her wits Elle gripped her swords tightly before she charged in after them.

The tide of uruks seemed unending. It seemed like for each she killed ten would take its place. Her arms ached from battle and from the explosion. She would not give up however. On and on she fought against the stinking creatures, once every so often a golden arrow would whiz past and kill an unseen enemy. She was so intent on destroying the creatures before it took her several minutes to register the familiar dark whispers over the frenzy of battle.

"Fellbeast!" She heard someone scream before the sound of thunderous wings was all around her. That was not supposed to happen!

* * *

><p>Tanya awra Eircassiel – That hurt Eircassiel<p>

Aaye – Hail

Song courtesy of Owl City, Embers [slightly abridged]

**Please don't hate me too much :) Can't wait to hear your thoughts so please R&R and I will see you guys next week!**


	32. Temptation

Temptation

* * *

><p>That was it, at that moment Chris decided she would never be captured again. The forced marches, the bound hands and the rough man handling the rangers were inflicting upon them was irritating her to no end. She knew they were supposed to be the good guys and thought they had reason to hate her, Sméagol and the hobbits, but they didn't have to be such dicks about it.<p>

They had left the confines of the ranger's outpost hours before but Chris refused to even look at Faramir. She was furious. Furious at how they were being treated, furious that he was following the path he was meant to and furious that he and his men had beaten Sméagol so badly the gangly creature was bruised and limping. She knew she shouldn't be so angry that things were going the way they were but it just seemed so wrong. What happened to the knights in shining armour that recognised good intent by the gleam in your eye? Then again, the darkness that permeated the world had seemed to rob its people of that innocence.

Though Faramir wasn't the only source of her irritation; every time she caught sight of Frodo clutching the ring under his shirt or heard the clink of the chain she was overcome by the now familiar dark whispering influence that was proving more difficult to ignore than before. Chris had guessed that the reason they had been so ineffective on her and Elle when the fellowship was whole was because their minds had been linked, making it difficult for the influence of either the Ring or Morgoth to make much impact. But since they had separated the echoing whispers were becoming louder and more persistent. More than that though, they seemed to be starting to affect her. This was truly the root of her annoyance but at the time she was perfectly happy to blame it upon Faramir.

Smoke billowed high in the near horizon as the company climbed to the top of a high ridge, giving them a good view of that was happening in Osgiliath. Though the sun had long since set, the light from the blazing city was more than enough to compensate.

"The ring will not save Gondor. It only has the power to destroy. Please, let me go." The Ring-bearer pleaded upon deaf ears. It seemed that nothing was going to stop him from bringing the Ring to Gondor, to finally earn the love, respect and recognition he so craved from his father.

"Hurry." He urged them on, paying little heed to the hobbit.

* * *

><p>Soon they were herded into the once gleaming city. It looked like it had been beautiful once but it seemed years of decay and constant battle had left it scarred and deformed. There was little in the way of plants except the persistent tendrils of ivy that had climbed up the crumbled rubble only to whither and burn in the fires. There were several dark patches that showed where the soldiers had just extinguished the flames moments before their arrival but as they did so new fires burst forth as the orcs sent flurries of flaming or rusted arrows. As they scrambled through the city the group also had to avoid falling debris that was being catapulted at them alongside the volleys. Suddenly a group of men stood before them and addressed Faramir, giving him a report over what had been happening during the attack. But Chris paid little attention to him, she knew what would happen, instead her eyes were trained on Frodo; her eyes shone with concern. After a moment Sam seemed to sense something amiss with his master and attempted to talk to him but by then it was too late, the call of the Ring sang loudly, filling his senses. Chris heard its sweet song, like it knew it was close to being reunited with its master, for a moment it mixed with shadowed whispers and it took everything within Chris to not reach out and take the golden trinket for her own.<p>

She was so focused on not listening to the temptations that were being thrust upon her that she did not notices Sam's final plea to Faramir, nor did she see the sharp look in his eye when Sam painted Boromir as a weak minded villain. She didn't even flinch when a large section of rubble was hurled into a tower nearby, shattered and fell upon those below. No, it was none of these things. It was the sickening high pitched screeching war cry of a Nazgûl. This was confirmed when Faramir shouted its presence to his men and forced Chris and her companions into the corner of a relatively whole structure.

"Stay here. Keep out of sight." He told them before he started to turn away but stopped when Chris took a tight grip on his arm.

"Return my weapons." She demanded, thinking only to defend her friends. The conflicted played clearly in his eyes before he quickly shook his head in the negative.

"I can't do that." He turned from them again and bolted into the fray. "Take cover!"

"Urgg! You moron!" She yelled after him irritably but the sound was drowned out by the sounds of battle. Everything was deafening. It was difficult to discern anything in the rabble of noises that assaulted her ears. Men screamed out with war cries and pain. Great stone crashed against stone bringing ancient structures crumbling down. Arrows whistled through the air, mingling with the thud of their points hitting their marks fatally. Fires burned and crackled throughout the city as the orcs set anything flammable alight. At the edge of her senses the familiar dark echoing whispers began to grow in strength and added to the sweet melody the Ring called to her with.

It was chaos.

Then there was only silence.

She could see Frodo as he made his way up the steps, in his hand he held the ring of power and his body seemed to move on its own. Her eyes were fixed upon the Ring; it seemed to almost glow as it called to her. It would be so easy to take it, and then she would be the one who could end the madness of their quest. She would have the power to do as she wished. There was no way the hobbit could stop her, she was bigger and had a far stronger will. Chris was not of Middle Earth, the ring would hold no powers of temptation over her, and she could use it for the good of all. Faster than she thought she could move, Chris made her way up the stairs and was directly beside the hobbit. He was offering it to the enemy! Frodo was obviously unable to handle such a powerful item. But Chris could do it, she knew it for sure.

But before she could make another movement powerful jaws had clamped onto her thigh and flung her away from its prey. It seemed like forever as she flew through the air before she collided with a thick set wall and crumpled to the ground with a sickening crunch. Unsteadily she looked up to see Sam tackle Frodo to the ground before the Fellbeast had an opportunity to grasp the Ring-bearer in its sharp jaws. Jaws Chris hoped never to have anything to do with again.

Then hazy darkness overcame her as she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness. At first it was dark and cold but after a moment light filtered into her until she was being cradled in the warming glow. Then it all seemed to hit her at once. She had tried to take the Ring! She had failed spectacularly but she had still been overcome with the sweet song of power it had sung to her. How could that have happened! She was supposed to be the good guy! Why hadn't Varda made them immune to the Rings corruption?

"_Because no one is immune to temptation."_ Answered a familiar sing-song voice.

"Varda."

* * *

><p><strong>100 REVIEWS! I am so unbelievably happy! To some it may not seem much but every review is important to me and makes me smile every time. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story at one time or another. Also I thought I would let you know that I am taking a mini hiatus for the winter holidays, during this time I am hopefully going to start on the final segment of the fiction The Return of The King! I honestly can't believe I have got this far. So again thank you all for your support and I hope to see you in January when I next update! R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	33. The Dawn

The dawn

* * *

><p>Was this it? Was this the atrocity Galadriel knew she would not be able to overcome? Did the appearance of this creature mean that she would die along with everyone else while Morgoth would win and break his chains?<p>

Hell no.

There was no way Elle would let her last act be one of failure, in fact this would not be her last act. No they were going to win, because at that moment in the heat and the stink and rage of battle she had to believe that good would triumph even when evil cheated them.

A sickening roar broke through her thoughts as hot wind whirled around her before a thunderous crack caused the ground to shake. She could feel the hot, foul breath behind her, willing her to turn around and meet her doom. Gripping her swords tightly she span around to find the cursed creature perched upon a large pile of rubble watching her. There was no rider, no saddle and no reigns; this beast was here at the behest of Morgoth not Sauron.

Its black beady eyes studied her lazily, its jagged mouth seemed to smirk at the easy pickings she would make and it seemed to shake with anticipation. It was unnerving to say the least but she knew that she had to deal with it. How was she supposed to kill this thing? If she tried anything it would just fly away and it could then just swoop down and drop her from the sky. Then the proverbial light bulb flickered to life, that was it, she needed to prevent its ability to fly then it was a matter of dealing with its huge teeth and sharp claws. It may not have been a great plan but it was still a plan.

Quickly she scanned the battlefield around her; the sight was a mess of allies, enemies and corpses. Then she saw a small group of Lórien archers despatching several uruks and she knew they were who she needed. Hurriedly she dashed towards the elves, slashing and killing as she ran, while hearing the shrieking roar of the fell beast rising from its perch and circling its prey. As soon as she reached them she placed a hand on one of their shoulders causing the elf to whip around to face her. He relaxed slightly when he realised it was her grabbing him and not some festering creature planning to run him through.

"I need you" she gestured to the group "to focus firing on its wings, we need to bring it down!" She ordered while pointing at the fell beast. For a moment she wondered if he would understand her but a sharp nod and the direction of their arrows told her enough.

While they fired she did her best to keep any approaching uruk away from the small party of elves. It was hard and tiring, even with elven stamina, and she wondered if her plan would even work until she heard a dramatic ripping of membrane, a pained shriek and a massive boom as the earth shook under the weight of the fell beast. Elle managed to sink her blades into the slick flesh of an uruk before it too fell and she was able to look around for the felled fell beast. Its wings were bloody and torn while its body shook with pain and rage at being stripped of its wings. Its head whipped round snapping and snarling at anyone fool enough to come close. Luckily, Elle was fully aware she was a fool as she rushed towards the wounded creature. Everyone knows that animals are always more dangerous when injured or cornered and this creature happened to be both.

She ran in a zigzag pattern towards the fell beast, slashing and killing as best she could while still moving forward. Then she was there, stood directly in front of it and then she could clearly see the wide birth that all have given to avoid the creature's wrath. Her breathing was heavy and her armour felt hot and stuffy but her focus was locked in a staring match with the fell beast. Slowly she sidestepped as she tried to figure out how she would actually get close enough to deal the final blow, why had she not planned this far ahead? Her movements stopped as she realised she would just have to run at the creature and hope her blades found killing blows. With her mind made up she mentally prepared herself for, the very likely, gruesome death she was about to bestow upon herself. She took one deep breath and froze.

The fell beast's head snapped around placing its full attention the lone figure whose sword was plunged deep into its flank. Taking full advantage of this Elle dashed forward, swords raised, preparing to land a killing blow but the horrible crunch of snapping bones and squelch of rippled skin made her full aware the solider that had distracted the beast was certainly dead. At the moment she was close enough the perfect memory of Éowyn beheading the creature flitted though her mind and caused her to stop when she reached the base of its neck. She could see the creature turning, looking for her, but before it knew what had happened she sunk her sharp swords into its thick neck. Roughly she yanked them out to again hack at the creature's flesh and for every inch deeper she stabbed the less it fought back and the less it struggled. Finally she sliced the final meaty chunk holding the neck to the body.

A relieved sigh left her as she looked down at the beast's corpse but then something snapped. It was not physical but felt as though she had lost something but couldn't remember what it was. The absence in her mind was small but dizzying and made her fell disorientated. What was happening? Then a soon as it had happened it stopped with only the slight sense something was missing left in her mind.

She had little time to think as when she looked up she saw her allies hurrying to the keep. They had sounded the retreat and the gap between her and the keep was swarming with uruks.

"HALDIR!" she heard from across the field as Elle watched the ranger dash to the dying elf's side. He was not so far away; if she could make it over to Aragorn she would be able to make it to the keep with him. With this in mind she ripped her swords from the dead flesh of the fell beast and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Hacking and slashing she made her way through to Aragorn; who had just used one of the uruk's ladders to quickly get off of the wall where Haldir's body still lay, for a moment she thought he didn't recognise her but then she realised it was because she had never been covered in foul blood before and she really was. Together they ran towards the keep with the uruks constantly snapping at their heels as they made their escape.

Up the stairs they fled until they reached the top of the keep where soldiers stood throwing what rubble they could lift at the uruks below. A strangled sound left her mouth as she saw one of those soldiers was a boy no older than seven. She noted Aragorn continue back down to the gate that lay under siege with Gimli behind him. Elle wanted to follow them and fight but she was so tired and numb. Slowly she slumped against a wall, sliding down until she was sat with her blood coated swords at her sides and her eyes closed.

Then she felt something cool at her lips, slowly she pulled her lids apart to see a ladle of water in front of her. She drank a little and then looked at who held the pot of water. She froze, it was the little boy who had asked her to sing in the caves, why was he not there? No wait, this was not the same boy he was older but not by much he must have been his brother. Taken when the rest of the men and boys were separated with their families in the caves. He gave her a small smile before going to other soldiers who had retreated.

The thump followed by a clink told her that the uruks had attached a ladder to the wall of the keep, soon she would be cut down if she did not get up and there was no way she was going to let some crappy uruk slit her throat after she had killed a fell beast. Slowly Elle pulled herself up using the wall holding her swords loosely in her hands. The sounds of battle surrounded her once again; it felt like she was always surrounded by battle in Middle Earth, a blonde figure dashed passed her clutching rope in his hands. In Rohan the blonde was common but the rope meant it was only one person, Legolas.

She gripped the bloody hilts once again before she made her way after Legolas who had just thrown the rope down to Aragorn and Gimli on the causeway. When she reached him her swords clattered uselessly to the ground as she helped pull their friends to safety. A bloody hand clutching the rope showed they had almost pulled them up; the pale almost clean hand of Legolas grabbed his friend and hauled them up over the wall. Elle helped the best she could but it felt as if she was just getting in the way here. She could hear the uruks beneath them slamming into the newly barricaded gate, they would soon breach it, as soon as the thought crossed her mind calls for retreat sounded.

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" She heard Aragorn order as soldiers pushed passed her to get inside. Gimli gave her a quick smile as he hurried inside, wanting to follow suit Elle picked up her swords and followed the flow of soldiers as Legolas shot down who he could while retreating.

* * *

><p>Once again the thumping of the uruks trying to break through was heard. Elle was slumped in the hallway, she had tried to help barricade the door but Legolas had told her to go rest, she knew she shouldn't be so tired, her elven stamina should mean she would be able to keep fighting but it seemed the death and the horrors of battle were sapping what strength she had. Surrounded by so much evil and chaos she wasn't sure if it was not Morgoth himself sucking her will to fight dry.<p>

A warm gentle hand rested on her shoulder, slowly she looked over at him and recognised it to be the elf she had asked to help her take down the fell beast, he must have seen the whole thing.

"Amin Rúmil, toror' en' Haldir. Lle ume quel, Ercassiel." After he spoke he pulled out a beautifully decorated elvish flask and handed it to her. Then she realised what he had said, he was Haldir's brother and she did indeed recognise him as one of the elves that had lead them to the heart of Lórien. Also, by saying her name he made it obvious he remembered her too. She smiled and did her best impression of an elf half nod before taking a small sip from the flask. It was strange, the flask had been cool but the liquid was pleasantly warm as she felt it flow down her throat. The colourless drink smelled sweet but not sickly as she took another half sip. She could feel strength stream through her veins and all the aches she had felt in battle were gone, it was if she had had the most restful night's sleep followed by a warm fragrant bubble bath. Before she could consume anymore Rúmil gently took the flask from her with a gentle nod. "Miruvor." He said simply before she could even ask what it was and then he moved on to another elf that seemed to be worse off than she had been.

Feeling completely renewed Elle literally hopped to her feet, sheathed her swords and in a quick but silent pace made her way to the main chamber. The door was close to falling through and she could see Aragorn, Gimli and Théoden talking near the entrance from which she had just entered. Then she saw Legolas helping the last of the soldiers keep the door from breaking under the uruks assault. Elle went over and copied what they were doing to keep it shut.

"You look better." He observed as the door seemed to pulse beneath their hands.

"Rúmil gave me some miruvor." She answered earning a surprised look. "He's giving it to some of the other elves that were injured." Elle added unsure why he looked so surprised, it was clearly some kind of magical elvish drink and wondered why it had not been mentioned before.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Théoden said as he clasped his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder. Gimli made his way up some spiralling stairs that Elle assumed lead up to the horn of Helm Hammerhand while horses were brought in and being mounted by soldiers and royalty alike. With some annoyance she noticed her horse was not present, quickly she caught on of the stable boys/ temporary soldiers and told him to bring Eterien. After a moment he complied bringing the mare through, handing her the reigns and scurrying away before he could be asked to fight again.

'_Not every man was meant to be a soldier,_' she thought as she mounted Eterien, _'and not every woman is made of porcelain.' _

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Théoden said as the ring of steel could be heard. With her reigns held tightly in one and Elle drew one of her swords waiting for the charge to begin. The rumbling sound of the horn vibrated though the very stone as Théoden sounded the charge just as the door crumbled beneath the uruk-hai's battering ram.

The thunder of hooves echoed through the old fortress as the riders stormed through the enemy ranks cutting down those that got too close. At first Elle thought it was great as she dispatched uruk after uruk closely following her fellow riders and then she looked up as they crossed the causeway, legions of uruk-hai awaiting them as they rode into the mass horde.

'_Woah, I definitely should have thought this through!'_ she thought too late as she fought off the tide of uruks that threatened to claim her life.

The miruvor seemed to be very effective as Elle continued to fight despite her previously felt fatigue. She managed to continue to hack through uruk-hai's for several minutes before she noticed that they along with some of her allies were staring in awe. Light flooded the battlefield and the roar of hoof upon ground was heard. Urging Eterien to turn she saw that Gandalf had returned with the Rohirrim soldiers to defeat the last of Saruman's horde. She was glad the Morgoth had not attempted to sabotage his endeavour but the thought was fleeting as she began her attack anew.

Soon with the added forces that Gandalf had gathered they had the remaining uruks fleeing the battle in a disorganised rabble. Elle wondered if they had killed all the generals but couldn't be sure because after a while they all looked the same… and smelled the same but at that point she didn't exactly smell any better.

Many of the riders gave chase until they reached the brow of a hill where stopped suddenly by Éomer.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" he shouted as he rode back and forth in front of him men to ensure none followed the uruks. Then after a moment, and when every uruk-hai had disappeared into the treeline, bloodcurdling shrieks were heard and all the riders could see was a slight unnatural shake of the leaves. There was no wind.

'_So much creepier in real life.' _Elle thought as she felt Eterien twitch restlessly beneath her.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the fortress they were greeted by the relieved faces of the women and children. Elle noticed Éowyn run over to Aragorn and the two shared a happy embrace. With a small smile Elle got off of Eterien and handed the reins to the same stable boy who had brought out her mare. He looked a little sheepish knowing that she had seen him go to hide but she simply gave him a nod as he lead her horse away.<p>

After a moment she looked down at her blood covered self and decided that she need to get out of her armour and get cleaned up. So quietly she slipped out of the room and made her way to the room that she had slept in the night before. With some difficulty she managed to get the armour off and onto her cot before she used the wash bowl to clean the blood from her hands and face. Then she pulled on the tunic she had been wearing before the battle.

Elle then gathered up the armour so she could take it to get cleaned and headed towards the armoury. She asked if she was alright to leave it to get cleaned to which she was told it would be. With that out of the way she made her way outside towards the battlefield.

She was only stopped once but after a sharp look she didn't know she possessed she walked past him and down into the muck. Elle headed straight to the corpse of the fell beast, she needed to know the face of the one who had saved her life. For if he had not distracted the beast she would not have killed it or at least be alive to tell about it. As she made her way through the mess she saw Gimli sat upon an uruk corpse smoking a pipe while conversing with Legolas.

'_Comparing kill counts.' _She thought as she walked over to them.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" The dwarf exclaimed as Legolas just stood there looking smug.

"I killed a fell beast that has to count as about fifty uruk-hai." She smirked as she continued past them toward said beast.

"It only counts as one." Gimli said gruffly causing a small chuckle from Elle.

Her smile fell from her lips when she found the body of the soldier lying cold with a large chunk missing from his midsection. Slowly she crouched down beside him and gently lifted the helm from him blonde tangled hair. Tears welled in her eyes as she took in a gasping breath, he was no older then fourteen and dead. His glassy eyes gazed up at her unseeing; with a trembling hand she gently closed them and jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her head whipped around only to find Aragorn stood behind her looking down at the face of the boy.

"His name was Haleth, Háma's son." He spoke gently; it was the boy he had spoken to the night before.

"He saved my life." Elle said quietly before the ranger pulled her to her feet. They made their way back inside as the dead were taken by the living to be buried and the civilian's prepared for the return to Edoras. When she stepped through the door the stable boy hurried up to her with her now gleaming armour with a shy smile held it up to her.

"Oh, thanks. What was your name?" She asked as she took the armour from him.

"Brytta, my lady." He gave a slight bow before scurrying off again.

"Well that was quick." She said as she looked over Brytta's work.

"Indeed, my lady." Aragorn smirked as he gave Elle a look. "Should I tell Legolas your heart had been stolen?" he continued to tease as they made their way to collect the few things they had in Helm's Deep.

"Only if you want me to bathe you, I will use soap and everything!" She joked dramatically just as they entered their assigned room. Which happened to have not only Gimli and Legolas but Gandalf too, who were all giving her strange looks and Aragorn supressed his laughter. "How about we pretend you guys didn't hear that." She said sheepishly as she went to put her armour in her pack and Gandalf released a withered sigh.

"We ride for Isengard, Saruman must answer for his betrayal." He said simply before he headed out the door. She gave her friends a cheeky smile before she slung her pack over her shoulder and followed after the wizard.

The group left the confines of the fortress and headed up the steep slope that looked over Rohan and also had a wonderful view of an evil fiery mountain. They stopped and looked over at Mordor dramatically.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf said laying down the doom.

"And Eadgyth." Elle couldn't help but correct.

* * *

><p>Amin Rúmil, toror' en' Haldir – I am Rúmil, brother of Haldir<p>

Lle ume quell, Ercassiel – You did well, Ercassiel


	34. Punishment

Punished

* * *

><p>Chris sat up rubbing the back of her head as she slowly looked around. Everything was almost blindingly white and covered in thick mist. At first she didn't recognise where she was, it seemed to be a room made of stone but, it wasn't fully solid and if you looked at the right angle you could see straight through. After a moment she realised that she was not looking down at the hands of the vessel she had inhabited for the past four months, no she saw <em>her<em> hands. In this strange ghostly place she was herself. Then she stood and walked over to the window to see if she recognised anything. What she saw was truly beautiful, never had she seen anything before, it was a city. A beautiful gleaming city that seemed to be made of the same strange stone as the room she was in. but as wonderful as the place seemed there was something about it that didn't feel right; apart from the see through stone walls. Then as she gazed out the window it clicked. The blissful silence was because there was no one else there. Chris turned and looked back into the room, that she now noticed was also fully furnished as some kind of library, and looked over at Varda who stood silently watching her. Before Chris could even ask where they were Varda raised a glowing hand pointing to the window. Following in the direction Chris looked over the ghostly city and straight at… Minas Tirith?

"This is Osgiliath?" She asked slightly unsure.

"An echo of the beauty it once held." The ethereal woman answered with all the grace and melody Chris had become accustomed to hearing but there was something else at the edge of her words. Anger? Disappointment? It was hard to tell.

There was a long pause before either spoke again. Chris knew what this was about and reluctant to get into trouble for something that could have been avoided if Varda had wanted to. With this thought in mind Chris spoke.

"Look you brought me here. I didn't ask for this. You killed me! You are in no position to judge Varda. You fucked up, I fucked up. I'd say we're even." She spoke quickly wanting to get everything out and by the time she had finished the first sentence she was fidgeting and looked everywhere but the place Varda stood. Chris couldn't bring herself to look at the woman, Valar, god-thing that had so monumentally screwed up her life. "And! Why haven't you Valar gotten rid of Morgoth yet? We've been in Middle Earth for around four months now! What have you been doing? Drinking tea? Prancing around in merry little god fields in togas with harps singing 'we are gods'!" By this point she was pacing nervously and absently wondering if she could wear a hole in a ghost floor.

"Are you finished?" Varda asked after Chris had been quietly pacing for a few minutes.

"Yes." She said shortly as she continued to pace with anger simmering beneath the surface.

"Good." The Vala spoke with power emanating from her voice. "I may have brought you here without your permission but you and Elle agreed to my quest. You knew the risk of falling prey to Morgoth or the Ring's influence was there. I kept nothing from you."

"There was no choice! It was your quest or death! What kind of choice is that?!" Her voice rose as she continued to pace and fidget.

"It was the only choice I could offer with the circumstances we found ourselves in. My stars were not sent out to kill you, they were supposed to ghost your and Elle's fëar away in a dream so I could contact you without such a one sided deal." The Vala spoke softly as if regretting what had transpired leading up to the quest.

"Ha! You see! You messed up! You weren't supposed to kill us, I wasn't supposed to try and take the Ring, accidents happen! You're a god! A God! If you messed up what chance do I have? I'm human! We are all about temptation! Have you never heard of Adam and Eve?!" She said getting more and more irate with every pacing step she took as she stewed in her fury.

"No I am unfamiliar with your realm's culture and I am no god. I am a Vala." Varda clarified as she swept through the swirling mists and sat in a plush looking ghost chair.

"What's the difference? No, don't explain I don't care!" Chris was speaking in overemphasising gestures that seemed to make her rants louder with every rebuttal.

"Chris. Stop this. You failed your quest in the worst way possible. You must stop deflecting your shortcomings onto me." She said leaning forward in her chair attempting to make Chris see the sense in her words but was swiftly rebuffed.

"My shortcomings. My shortcomings! You are the one that killed us! I didn't kill anybody. I didn't even succeed!" Chris shouted wildly grasping for anything that would give her the upper hand in their dispute.

"You can no longer be trusted around Frodo or the Ring but I will not condemn you to death unless that is what you wish." Varda spoke the last gently as if not wanting to make a small child cry.

"What do you think genius?" Chris snapped irritably as she crossed her arms and continued to pace.

"I think you are frustrated at yourself. You were unable to handle the responsibility you were given and will not accept your failure." The ethereal woman said sagely.

"Can I go now? Are we done here? I have had more than enough of listening to you." Chris finally said wanting this whole ordeal, and her failure, to be over with.

"Very well, if that is your wish, Chris. You should know that the privileges afforded to you are now relinquished. The link between you and Elle will be severed and your defences stripped. You will be alone." Varda said with an annoyed tone as she rose from her seat and stood towering above Chris.

"You're a spiteful god you know that?" Chris spat at the indignant face of the Vala that had ruined her life… that had ended her life.

"You are a spoiled child unfit for my presence." She said in a tone of finality. "Oh, and as I am kind I have purged the fell beast's poison from your veins."

"Poison? What poison?" Chris asked frantically to the air as Varda and the beautiful Osgiliath faded into the swirling white mists.

* * *

><p>Consciousness came slowly to Chris as the brightness left her vision to be replaced with dark skies and scarred buildings. She still had light spots in her vision, like she had been staring up at the sun, and it took a few minutes for her eyes to readapt. Her gaze travelled down to her hand, no not her hand, Eadgyth's hand, the hand Varda had fashioned for their mission.<p>

Then out of nowhere a thumping pain started at the back of her head. She tried to sit up but that caused more pain. It felt like every nerve in her body had exploded and was shouting at her for attention. She tried to raise her left hand to her head but she couldn't move it without setting her blood on fire. A strangled groan made its way from her chapped lips as she tried to stay as still as possible.

How long had she been unconscious? Had Frodo, Sam and Sméagol already left? The thought of being left behind after that conversation with Varda was causing her to panic. The fact that said conversation meant she would no longer be able to go with them was being ignored by Chris.

The almost silent sound of footfalls on stone was the only indication of his approach but Chris was too distracted to notice. It was only when she felt gentle fingers on the back of her head that she realised she was not alone. Instantly she swatted his hand away with her mobile hand before regretting the movement it caused the rest of her body.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled still angry from talking to Varda mixed with the pain she felt but the words were slightly slurred and wreaked of pain.

"Your injuries need to be tended to Eadgyth." He reasoned as he returned to looking over the injuries she had managed to accumulate in one swift moment.

'_Oh, he knows my name. Not an orc.'_ She thought relaxing slightly. Then she looked over at the man who had moved on to looking at her leg. He was tall, his hair dark and wearing the garb of one of Faramir's rangers. That explained how he knew her name. He glanced up at her and she noted his eyes were a soft grey that flitted over to her shoulder. The one she couldn't move.

"They are mainly flesh wounds and your shoulder is dislocated so it is safe to move you but you need to see a healer." He said simply as he gently helped her to her feet. She was still dizzy and groggy from her bout of unconsciousness but the pain had settled a bit so she could at least hobble down to the nearest healer.

"Does my rescuer have a name?" She asked as he placed her arm over his neck and placed his hand on her back in case she fell. Slowly they made their way forward and towards the steps she had seen Sam tackle Frodo down.

"Mablung of Ithilien, I did not expect you to remember the face of one of your captors as you seemed preoccupied with the Captain." He said with his eyes forward and no sign indicating he was teasing her. Slowly they made their way down the stairs and found Frodo, Sam and Sméagol all looking thoughtful and sad.

"What are we holding onto, Sam?" Frodo asked as if he was ready to give up on the world before the gardener helped him to his feet.

"That there's some good in this world, Mr Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." Something seemed to pass between the hobbits, hope rekindled, and even Sméagol seemed moved by Sam's little speech.

"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." Faramir said upon his approach with a new found respect for the halflings.

"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit." Warned Madril; the ranger who had approached Faramir upon their arrival in Ithilien.

"Then it is forfeit. Release them." Faramir spoke determined that he was doing the right thing for everyone. Sam shrugged the rangers hand from his shoulder as Frodo looked up at Faramir with a glad gleam in his eyes. Deciding that she was going to completely disregard her conversation with Varda she shuffled forward still leaning heavily on Mablung.

"Thank you Faramir, but we really should go now." After the words flowed from her mouth she realised that all who surrounded her had an incredulous look on their face, even Sméagol looked a little taken back.

"But Miss Eadgyth you're injured how could you come all the way to Mordor with us?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

"Because Sam… because Sam I swore an oath. Back in Rivendell, you were there and Frodo was there and I was there."

"We do not want to put you in unnecessary danger Eadgyth." Frodo said hoping to convince her to stay.

"Eadgyth, you would only serve as a burden." Faramir said gently as he scanned her injuries, he had some skill as a healer and knew her wounds were not fatal but he needed a closer look and to make sure they wouldn't get infected.

"You're taking me captive again? I thought we'd moved passed this Faramir. I'm sick of rope and blindfolds." She whimpered before she processed what she had said causing her to giggle slightly.

"She has a head wound Captain." Mablung told Faramir as he looked between the Captain and the woman giggling beside him. "It could be serious."

"Take her to the healing tent." He murmured before turning his attention back to the Halflings. "Follow me."

The party seemed reluctant to move before saying their finals farewells to each other, some not knowing whether they would see each other again. Chris wasn't sure what to say, four months was a long time to spend constantly in company with someone and she wasn't sure when but at some point along the way she had stopped seeing them as mere characters. Now, they were her friends.

"Frodo…" She paused at first unsure how to get what she wanted across "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for, you kept us safe and tried to save me." Said the Ring-bearer, who seemed sad that she could no longer journey with them "Thank you for all you have done for us." His words made her heart tighten, he had thought she was trying to save him and not take the Ring.

"Even though we didn't agree on some things I'm glad you came with us. I'm not sure how far we would have gotten without you." Sam spoke with his eyes staring directly into hers as if willing her to believe him. Chris didn't know what to say, she really just wanted to hug the hobbits but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"Sméagol," The grey creature looked up at her, she had grown attached to the good side of him and was unsure what to say for she knew he was to die if the mission was to succeed. "Try and stay good." Was all she could think of before Faramir ushered them to their escape route.

It was then that Chris split with Frodo, Sam and Sméagol as Mablung led her away towards a small tent containing a cot, a stool and a satchel with herbs poking out of the half closed flap. Gently she was laid down on the simple cot and told to wait to be seen to. The flap of material told her that Mablung had left, just like Frodo, Sam and Sméagol and just like Elle. There sat in the airy healing tent Chris the weight of Varda's words.

'_You will be alone.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Boom! Double update! I am back with the final installment of By Starlight! Hope you guys liked these chappies R&R and i will see you next tuesday!**


	35. Orthanc

Orthanc

* * *

><p>The group rode through Fangorn Forest towards the lands of Isengard. To Elle if felt like an age had passed since she had last been below the canopy of the trees that stood proudly beside their chosen path. She could see the light of their destination begin to filter through the treetops and could hear the sound of laughter on the wind. As the trees parted before them she could see thin streams of smoke rising, smell the tang of salted meats and heard the sloshing of ale in small hobbit sized flagons. Elle steered Eterien around her companions so she could see the halflings that they had been hunting so long ago. Merry and Pippin seemed to be thrilled at their arrival and were laughing in delight even in the face of Gimli's reprimands. It seemed hard to imagine that they had been captured by Uruk-hai and then plunged into a battle with gigantic angry talking trees. They acted as if they were still in the Shire causing trouble and living lives free of hardship. It was an admirable trait, to see the bright side of things, one that Elle often tried to replicate in herself. It was difficult not to smile at their antics and she couldn't help noticing Legolas seemed amused by them too.<p>

After a little more merriment they managed to get the hobbits onto Aragorn and Elle's horses. At first she was confused and about to suggest Merry ride on Éomer's horse for the sake of staying true to the events she knew, but then she realised she would be the obvious choice as the hobbits don't know him as well as they knew her. With Merry sat in front of her and Pippin behind Aragorn they continued forward towards Orthanc, where the white wizard dwelled.

They were greeted by an incredibly tall tree, whose roots were gathered and twisted into legs and whose arms were thick set branches with leaves and off shooting spindly branches, a thick mossy beard sprouted out from what Elle assumed was his head and had eyes of deep set knotholes. Treebeard, she assumed, as the Ent addressed Gandalf as if he were a mere sapling. Though, it was not too much to think of Treebeard as the wizard's senior but having him referred to as young was still a little strange.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you have come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." The ent said ringing out seemingly every syllable, making his words longer and more entish. Once he had finished and Elle had taken a moment to piece together what he had said in the last several minutes she looked up at the dark stone tower in an attempt to see the defeated wizard who was trapped within.

The group seemed to be as a whole uncomfortable in the shadow of the wizards tower wanting this whole mess to be sorted as quickly as possible. Aragorn whispered his impatience, to which Gandalf reminded him to mind his words, Saruman had been the leader of the Istari and was certainly still very powerful.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." The dwarf grumbled.

"You can't solve all your problems with an axe Gimli." Elle couldn't help but say before Gandalf voiced his thoughts.

"We need him alive. We need him to talk." His words seemed to make the world silent before an eerie voice echoed in their minds. The same voice from Caradhras, the voice that had spoken with Théoden's lips and the voice of the wizard that stood atop his tower looking down upon them.

"You have fought many battles Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" The words felt like they were trying to seep into her mind and for a moment Elle saw him as an innocent, one who had been used by the dark powers and should be forgiven for the actions that were not his fault. He wanted peace with them surely it would be no harm.

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." Elle could not understand why Théoden did not see Saruman was a victim as his people had been.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman boomed angrily about to turn his rage upon Gandalf when a warm glowing feeling swept through Elle's mind, reminding her of Varda, and she remembered the wizard could not be trusted. His eyes seemed fixed upon her, had he sensed Varda dispelling his influence? Did that mean that Gandalf could also feel the Vala's mark within Elle and Chris? "And what trickery is this? That elven wench will serve no purpose no matter what magics are weaved into her flesh."

"Speak not of her." Gandalf spoke sharply, drawing Saruman's attention away once again.

"What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" His voice became more shrill and frenzied with each word he spoke. Elle could feel them try to corrupt her mind again, like thousands of needles looking for an opening to strike.

The wizards continued to converse each attempting to gain the upper hand over the other. Then Saruman pulled thePalantír from his sleeve, his final trick, and held it aloft while gazing into its sudden fiery depths.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something you have been blinded to. But the Great Eye has seen it. The chains will soon be broken and fire will rain down upon you. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die!" As he spoke Gandalf rode forward sloshing through the flooded water, his eyes fixed upon Saruman. But the wizard's words seemed to effects the hearts of the hobbits and placed doubts in those who heard him. Elle noticed this and gave Merry's shoulder a squeeze, when he looked up at her she gave him a reassuring smile before returning her gaze to the wizards before them. "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

Saruman's talk of Frodo was disheartening to say the least and conjured thoughts of Chris to Elle's mind. She hoped her friend was alright, at that moment she realised what the strange empty feeling she had felt since the battle in Helm's Deep. It was the absence of the familiar thrum she felt when she had been too far from Chris, it was their connection that she could no longer feel and that terrified her. She looked up at the wizard with unshed tears in her eyes and noticed the Palantír was gone again but it mattered little when the thought of her best friend's death circled her mind. A low irritated growl from Gimli caught her attention drawing her gaze from Saruman.

"I've heard enough. Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." The dwarf said before Legolas made to pull an arrow from his quiver.

"No!" Gandalf snapped giving Legolas pause "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." He said with only the vaguest hope that he would be listened to.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" The Istari snarled as he held his staff aloft and hurled great flames straight at Gandalf below. The blistering fire engulfed Gandalf for but a moment before it seemed to burn itself out, leaving him unharmed. The surprise was painted thick on Saruman's face as Gandalf looked up at him only in disappointment.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf informed him as the disgraced wizard looked at his staff. Elle could feel a surge within the rod before it shattered in his hands. Why had she been able to feel that? She had never been able to feel magic before. Not really. It was then she remembered something Saruman had said before, something about Gandalf's new found piety and in his death Gandalf had made reference to stars. It seemed obvious now, the power of the Istari came from the Valar and Elle was in many ways tied to Varda. She had sensed her presence in Galadriel too. So it was the Valar, using Gandalf as a conduit, who had destroyed Saruman's staff. It made sense; at least it did to Elle.

A heavy thump brought Elle from her thoughts. As she looked up she saw white laced boots dragged under a dangerous looking waterwheel and into the murky water below.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said with worry colouring his tone. A sudden pale orange glow emanated from beside the now still waterwheel.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." In the middle of Treebeard's prolonged words Pippin slipped off of Aragorn's horse to investigate the strange glow. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." The ent finally finished as the hobbit pulled the Palantír from the murky water and Aragon called out to Pippin. "Bless my bark!" The ent exclaimed sounding as surprised as a tree could.

"Peregrin Took." Gandalf said suddenly taking note of the hobbits movements, Pippin looked up at him a little sheepishly "I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." He said encouraging Pippin to hand it over as fast as he could. Within moments Gandalf had wrapped the orb in white cloth that had seemed to appear from nowhere, but he was a wizard so Elle didn't really question it.

The business in Isengard was finally concluded and the riders made their way back to Edoras.


	36. Healing

Healing

* * *

><p>The silence was almost deafening as Chris sat alone on the cot in the healing tent. Not ten minutes had passed since she had said her final goodbyes to Frodo, Sam and Sméagol but the rage of being abandoned was strong within her. She was angry that it was so quiet, that her injuries meant she could no longer go with Frodo, Sam and Sméagol to Mordor, that Elle had left her alone in a stupid world that didn't make sense, that Faramir had taken her captive and stolen her weapons, had made her wrists hurt and was stupidly good looking. It wasn't fair he was the bad guy here! And Varda, that bitch, everything was her fault! If she hadn't killed them none of this would have happened. She fumed thinking about all the things that had happened and in her anger kicked over the stool. It wasn't much the little thump of the wood hitting the stone floor gave her a little satisfaction. She wanted to break things, to scream and stomp like a child but the tent was just so bare. Eventually her anger gave way to thick sobs that she could no longer hold in, she tried but only made the warbling sound louder and more potent. In an attempt to muffle the sound of her weeping she pulled the small pillow from the cot and held it over her face.<p>

In the midst of her thick tears and sobs Chris did not notice the sound of the tent flap being drawn back. Nor did she hear anyone enter to investigate the noises from within the tent. A gentle tap on her uninjured shoulder held her frozen. She had been caught out. She hated to cry in front of people and had always attempted to make her emotional breakdowns as private as possible. With the pillow still covering her face Chris attempted to act as if he hadn't caught her in the middle of her sobbing fit.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked, her voiced muffled from the pillow.

"I heard you crying from-" The distinctly deep male voice was unable to finish as Chris interrupted him.

"I'm not crying. You're crying!" She snapped wanting to be left alone and a giant hug at the same time.

"I see." He paused as she heard the stool being picked up and sat upon "and why am I crying?" He asked gently.

"Because the world's a horrible place and I'm in a lot of pain and Frodo is going to die and I miss my puppy!" she sobbed into the pillow with fresh hidden tears being absorbed into the fabric.

"I see, I have a lot on my mind." He said, after a moment of silence Chris heard him stand and leave the tent. With a great sense of relief Chris moved the pillow from her face, put it back on the cot and lay down. It occurred to her that she wasn't exactly sure who she had just spoken with but it didn't seem to matter as the awkward situation was done. So Chris lay there, hating the world and feeling sorry for herself. Her tears had subsided bringing on the headache that always came to her after she cried, making her day just that much better.

After another few minutes of staring dejectedly up at the tent the sound of someone entering made her head slump to the side wanting to see who had come in. It was Mablung with a pitcher of water and a pewter cup in his hands. He moved silently to sit on the stool and steadily poured out some water into the cup before he held it out toward Chris who was trying her best to ignore him.

"I thought I would need a drink after all that crying." He said making her realise it was Mablung who had been witness to her breakdown.

"You were right you do need a drink." She said propping her head up so she wouldn't need to fully sit up to drink, he handed her the cup and she took a small sip "A lot stronger one than water." She mumbled the last as she felt the cool water sooth her throat, that had been raw from her sobs, before she handed him back the empty mug and lay her head back down.

"Faramir should be back soon to see to your injuries. Will you be alright on your own for a little longer?"

"Yes, I don't need babysitting." She said clinging to her last shred of dignity.

"As you wish." He said with a smirk as he collected up the pitcher and mug. Mablung glanced at her before he left; the woman had strength of spirit, something he respected in a woman. Then he disappeared through the slit in the tent.

* * *

><p>True to Mablung's word Faramir entered the tent not too long after Mablung's own departure. He stood there for a moment looking at her intently, unwittingly making Chris feel quite uncomfortable.<p>

"Let's have a look at that head wound." He said finally having finished glancing over her obvious injuries. Slowly Chris attempted to pull herself up ignoring the pain it caused her shoulder. Seeing this Faramir quickly helped her up trying to stop her injuries from getting any worse. Though she preferred to be self-reliant Chris made no comment about Faramir helping her, she had already made the pain worse there was no point pissing off more people.

"Looks like you won't need stiches. You bled a lot though; you may want to wash your hair." He said with the hint of a smile as he went over to the satchel, pulled out an assortment of herbs and crushed them into paste using a pestle and mortar that had been tucked away in the satchel. When he returned to his perch behind her she could smell the paste, it was a strange bitter smell, before he smoothed a portion onto her cut.

"Ow! That stings! I thought you said it wasn't that bad!" Chris snapped as she attempted not to flinch as he applied more.

"I said it won't need stiches. This is so it will not become infected." He clarified before he placed the leftover paste onto of the stool. He stood again and then started to look at the bloody patch of her thigh. "I need you to remove your breeches so I can have a look." After a moment he realised what he had said, to a Lady, and hurried to make sure there was no misunderstanding. "At the wound… on your leg." Chris noted his slight discomfort but was too busy to think about it as she was trying to figure out a way to actually comply. There was no way she could support her own weight and remove said item of clothing.

"Yeah, I'm gunna need you to help." She said finally. First he would need to get to the wound so he pulled out his knife and told her to lie on her side. Luckily her shoulder injury was on the same side as her leg wound so she was able to comply without too much fuss. Once she was still he sliced open the fabric from the ankle to a few inches above her wound so he could move the material out of the way. The large expanse of flesh that was revealed suddenly made Faramir very much aware that he was seeing to a woman and quickly stood, averting his gaze.

"I'm no healer but I'm sure you have to look at me to heal me." Chris said staring at his back. Faramir seemed a little unsure at first but then decided to pretend it was just one of his men that were injured.

He bathed the wound as gently as he could so he could get a good look at it but the flesh was tender and he could not help but cause Chris some minor pain. When he was done he looked at the wound in earnest. It was strange, the puncture marks and the slicing in her skin, it looked scarily as if she had been bitten by a fell beast.

"How did you come by these wounds?" He asked needing to know to be able to treat her properly.

"One of those flying things used me as a chew toy." She said irritated at the memory and the physical pain she felt.

"But…" He paused looking down at the torn but otherwise healthy skin. "There is no sign of the beasts' poison."

"I guess it didn't hold on long enough to poison me?" she said poorly, finally understanding what Varda had meant by the poison being purged.

"That may be, but these defiantly need stiches." Faramir informed her as he pulled out needle and thread from a pouch on his belt.

"No they don't, just put more of that smelly gunk stuff on and it'll be fine." Chris floundered with her eyes fixed upon the needle in his hand.

"I bow to your wisdom, but you are the patient so stay still." He said placing the paste on the floor and pulling the stool over so he could sit on it while he mended her leg. But every time he got close to starting she would bat away his hands. With need to distract her he decided to try and get her talking. "Frodo and Sam are brave to be undertaking such a task and from what he said about your companions it seemed like an interesting fellowship. How did you come to be part of it?" He asked successfully distracting her enough to start sowing her flesh together.

"I have this friend, an elf who I was visiting, who dragged me along to this council meeting. Ow, damn it! I thought you were meant to be good at this."

"Sorry."

"Gondor was being all noble and everyone else was being represented, so I couldn't let Rohan down. It was a stupid, stupid thing to do."

"I think it was a brave thing you did. Not many in your place would have done the same."

"Indeed it is remarkable how stupidity, ow, and bravery turn out to be the exact same thing."

"Did you leave many behind to partake in your quest?" he asked glancing up from his work before looking back down, attempting to seem casual instead of directly asking her marital status.

"No, I had none to leave behind."

"I'm sorry, I should not have asked."

"It's fine, an innocent question."

A silence passed between them as Faramir continued to patch her wound and Chris attempted not to flinch or whine. He was almost finished with his task before he spoke again.

"Will you return to Rohan when you are able?"

"What, are you not taking me to Gondor as your prisoner?"

"I meant when that was all over. Providing you are still able to do so."

"I have no idea, I hadn't expected to live through this."

"One such as you should not be thinking of death."

"What do you mean 'one such as me'?"

"One so young and beautiful."

Chris froze unsure what to do and suddenly very aware that an incredibly attractive man had his hands all over her leg, albeit stitching her up but the point still stands, awkwardly she cleared her throat making a strange squeaky noise as she did.

With the stitching finished and covered in the disinfecting paste, he pulled out clean bandages from the satchel and wound them around her leg. Once finished he helped her back into a sitting position so he could properly examine her shoulder. It was dislocated but would be fixed easily as long as Faramir put it back properly. After he gently felt the joint to figure out how far out it was he swiftly put one hand on her shoulder, the other on her wrist and then he twisted the wrist so the arm was in the correct position then pushed up with the hand on the wrist and in with the hand on the shoulder. With a pop and several loud profanities the shoulder was back in place.


	37. To the bottle I go!

To the bottle I go!

* * *

><p>The golden hall was a pleasant sight after their visit to Isengard, short as it was, and they were greeted warmly by the people who had travelled directly back to Edoras after the battle at Help's Deep. It seemed that there was going to be celebrations of their victory. The entire city seemed to be teaming with life as people bustled around preparing for a feast or a performance or whatever else was involved in Rohirrim celebrations. Banners were put up around the walls, where they had once fallen free, bringing with them a sense of pride within the city.<p>

Elle took Eterien to the stables, where she came upon Brytta who offered to see to her horse, with a kind smile she agreed and made her way to Meduseld.

The Golden Hall was just as busy as the rest of the city and had Éowyn not happened by, Elle was sure she would have been trampled. She was led away from the madness and taken to a quiet room that was far grander than the chamber that she and her friends had been assigned. The White Lady offered Elle a seat that she gladly took, riding on horseback all day had made her legs sore and stiff, and after she had stoked the once dwindling fire Éowyn took a seat beside her.

"It was very brave of you to fight at Helm's Deep." Éowyn said with a mix of politeness, reverence and possibly some jealousy.

"Had they been able I'm sure I would not have been the only woman out there." Elle replied knowing the woman's desire for honour and glory. "Sometimes it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission."

"But to have defeated a Nazgûl's steed singlehandedly…"

"I did not do that on my own, had it not been for the archers and Haleth I would have died. A very horrible, bloody, painful death."

"That may be, but few have survived a hell-hawk's attack, fewer still have slain them."

"Well, erm, by the time this war is done I'm sure I will not be the only one to have killed one of those smelly things." Before Éowyn could say anything else Elle stood and looked over at the door. "So, we should probably get going. Don't want to be late for the party." She said knowing that if they stayed on that conversational path she would have slipped, saying something about Éowyn or her battles. The blonde woman stood and was about to walk towards the door when she stopped and looked over at Elle.

"Do you not wish to change before the celebrations?" She asked looking down at her pretty gown and then over at Elle's slightly grubby elven tunic and breeches.

"I kinda left all my pretty dresses in Rivendall and unless they deliver I doubt I'll have one in time." Elle shrugged no longer bothered about her clothing after wearing variations of the same outfit for four months.

"Come. We look to be of a similar size, though you are taller, I may have something that will fit." She smiled before walking over to her wooden carved wardrobe and pulling open the doors. There were many dresses within, some practical and some ridiculously over complicated. It was of the latter which Éowyn plucked the first dress and Elle gave a slightly intimidated sigh. "I know they are not of elven make but I hope you will find it suitable."

"No, I mean yes, I mean… I appreciate the gesture but maybe something simpler." Elle said as gently as possible, she didn't want to offend but she really didn't want to wear the monstrosity of a dress.

"Very well, what of this one?" she asked pulling out a much simpler green velvet gown with golden embroidery and a simple belt of silver knots. The enthused smile that crept across Elle's face seemed to speak for itself as did Éowyn's answering smile.

* * *

><p>Dressed and ready to go the women made their way down into the main hall where people were beginning to gather for the King's speech. Éowyn excused herself as she went to attend to her duties as hostess and Elle found herself looking for a familiar face. In a sea of blondes it felt hopeless to look for Legolas, so instead she focused on finding Aragorn or Gimli. The ones she came across however were two hobbits happily sat on a table top each with an oversized mug of ale in their hands.<p>

"Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go,

To heal my heart and drown my woe.

Rain my fall and wind may blow,

And many miles be still to go,

But under a tall tree I will lie,

And let the clouds go sailing by."

They sang slightly out of tune to each other. The sight was heartening and so Elle decided to sit with them for the time being as more and more people began to crowd the hall. When she sat upon the bench beside Pippin he handed her a frothing mug of ale, she gave him an appreciative smile before looking down at the liquid. Feeling that he had included Elle, Pippin return to singing with Merry while Elle made sure they weren't looking before she handed the ale to the old man sat on the other side of her. He gave her a mostly toothless grin before downing the drink with gusto. Elle made a mental note to find the Middle Earth equivalent of a toothbrush and quickly.

After a few minutes the hall was silenced as Théoden stood before his throne looking regally at his people. She liked Rohan, what other place could claim to invite all its citizens to the king's hall for a feast, no matter their station. Éowyn was stood before him offering some kind of goblet or chalice, it was difficult to tell from where she was sat, which he took and then raised to his people as Éowyn moved to his side.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Théoden toasted in remembrance for his people, to which the crowd responded with 'hail' before dinking deep from their flagons or mugs. Elle looked around quickly picking up a pewter goblet with what she assumed was wine and took a sip out of respect. She was quite surprised to find that the wine was far less abominable than the ale.

With the formality done with, the room settled into a roar of voices all trying to be heard over the din, wine and ale flowed freely and hot steaming roasted and salted meats were placed upon various tables. Elle couldn't help but laugh as she saw the hobbits faces light up when the trays of food were placed before them. They stuffed their mouths so quickly they looked like hamsters. She stayed with them for a while enjoying their songs and their dancing before she finally decided to go socialise with others she knew.

A particularly loud ruckus caught her attention, a group of men were circled around a table making it difficult to see what was happening but one of them leant over to talk to someone and she saw a drinking contest well underway between Legolas and Gimli. More laughter bubbled forth as she watched them, causing Legolas to glance over at the sound of her laughter before he placed another mug down triumphantly before Gimli slammed down his own empty mug. Both were handed refilled drink starting the process over again. Seeing as they were clearly busy with their competition Elle turned to see if she could find Aragorn, Éowyn or Gandalf but instead was confronted with Brytta who held up a goblet of wine towards her.

"Westu Hlæfdige hál." The boy, no older than seventeen, said in Rohirric looking up at her hopefully. For a moment she stared at him blankly. What on earth did he just say? The damn pendant works for Elvish but not Rohirric? That was just annoying. But he continued to look up at her hopefully, so gently she took the goblet and had a small sip. He looked thrilled at her action making her weary of what she may have unintentionally done.

"So, erm, thanks for the wine. See ya." She said quickly making a beeline for the drinking contest. Elle slipped in next to Legolas and placed the goblet down on the table behind before turning back pretending nothing had happened.

"What was that about?" Legolas asked as he placed an empty drink down and reached for another.

"Honestly I'm not entirely sure." She admitted while shrugging her shoulders. Then loud slurping caused her to look down at Gimli who was sat on the opposite side of the table, almost hidden behind his pile of discarded mugs, and seemed to be rather unsteady. Though he had clearly drunk more than Legolas his fast pace had obviously quickened his inebriation.

"Here. Here." Gimli slurred as he gestured for Éomer to hand him another ale. "It's the Dwarves that go swimming, with little hairy women." He garbled excitedly before belching loudly. Though it was not the foulest thing she had smelt whilst being in Middle Earth it was defiantly not pleasant, causing her to her wrinkle nose and angled her head away for a few moments. Elle noticed Éomer also had a brief look of disgust at the dwarf.

"I feel something, a slight tingle in my fingers, I think it's affecting me." Legolas said curiously rubbing his fingers together.

'_Clearly you have never played pub golf.'_ Elle thought with a slight laugh, his wonder at being slightly tipsy, if he was even that far gone, was adorable.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor…" Gimli slurred almost unintelligibly before his eyes crossed and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Game over." The princeling smiled triumphantly at Elle.

"Yeah, great… Now we have to get an unconscious dwarf to his bed." She said not looking forward to the thought.

"Leave him where he lies. The dwarf probably thinks the stone is more comfortable than the bed anyway." Éomer said before wandering way with the rest of the men that had been watching the competition like an experiment. It still felt too early to retire. Gently Elle intertwined her fingers with Legolas' causing him to glance down at her fondly.

"What should we do now?" She asked looking around for prospective activities, the hobbits were still singing and dancing, Gimli was sound asleep and she caught sight of Gandalf with Aragorn watching the proceedings.

"Walk with me?" He asked before she nodded and lead her outside. It was pleasantly cool, the sound from the mead hall was muffled and the sky was clear, allowing the stars to shimmer with all their might. The two walked through the deserted dirt track streets simply enjoying the others company in a comfortable silence with only the sound of running water around them. He then led them from the path so that they could sit on an outcropping of rock, a little ways down the slope, so that they could look over most of the city from their perch. Carefully Elle gathered her skirts, not wanting to ruin Éowyn's dress, and sat down. When Legolas sat beside her she reached out to entwine their fingers but he moved his hand. The gesture, seemingly small, stung.

"As always with you, events unfold too quickly, leaving little time to stop and think." He said slowly with his cobalt eyes staring out into the dark planes that surrounded Edoras.

"You mean what happened at Helm's Deep… you think it was a mistake." Elle said slowly leaving a horrid sour taste on her tongue. Sharply his gaze locked with hers.

"No. But I have seen how often you do things without thought for consequence. I did not want any misunderstandings between us." He said searching her eyes for something.

"If I thought it was a mistake I would have run. Do you see me running?" she slowly reached for his hand again, this time holding it gently within hers. "I don't want to run from you Legolas."

"You need never run again." He said softly caressing her cheek.

"Until we're attacked by the Big Bad again." She laughed eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Until then. Melamin." He smiled as the endearment flowed from his lips and for the first time since she had embodied Eircassiel, Elle blushed.

"I… think I might love you too…" She said feeling light as the words left her and seeing his eyes light up before he stole a kiss from her.

* * *

><p>Westu Hlæfdige hál – Be thou well, Lady. (I think)<p>

Melamin – My love.

**[the drinking song was written by the awesome Mr JRR Tolken]**


	38. Road to recovery

Road to recovery

* * *

><p>The majority of Chris' second day in Ithilien was spent recovering in the healing tent; having being confined to bed rest by Faramir. Without anything to do and being completely exhausted from everything had had happened to her, Chris spent most of that time sleeping. And with sleep came dreams, then her dreams twisted into nightmares and her rest became restless.<p>

_She was being chased, cold steel cages lined the outstretched hallway, the horizon was shrouded in black mist making it seem never ending, the danger and adrenaline pulsed through her. She knew that whatever was behind her wanted her blood, it wanted to cleave the flesh from her bones, but she could never bring herself to turn, to look behind at her tormenter. Her arm stretched out. Osgiliath, she was atop the stone walkway reaching out to Frodo who held the Ring aloft for her. The gold band glimmered, making all else seem dull, and whispered dark things that gripped her mind and blackened her heart. She was a god among insects. Deathly mist shrouded her as the Ring pledged its powers to her, its one true master, a throne of steel and bone faded into existence beckoning her to sit. The fell beast swooped down and tore at her flesh. Its teeth gnashed at her bones and sharp poison shot through her blood. Then she was sat upon the throne. Surrounded by sycophants in chains, those she had once loved bound in pain and misery and death. The hallway stretched ever on. No matter how fast she ran there was never escape. Just the cold cages and the pursuer that never stopped. It was so close, she could almost feel it's hot breath on her neck, the-_

Chris startled awake unable to move. She was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Warm hands held her pinned to the cot and she looked up into the concerned eyes of Faramir. When he realised she was awake he released her before sitting down on the stool.

"You were thrashing in your sleep, had I let it continue you would have ripped your stiches." He explained as he poured out a cup of water for her from a pitcher. Gently he helped her sit up before handing her the drink and then set about looking over injuries. After a moment he sat back on the stool and looked over at her strangely. "Never before have I seen such… you have healed in one night what should have taken a full two days at least."

"Well… it's obviously down to your impressive healing skills." She said unsure why in fact this had manifested when Varda was so strongly displeased with her. An echoing voice in her mind seemed to whisper _'Nienna'_ but Chris was uncertain what it meant if it meant anything at all. Faramir didn't seem that convinced but realised she wasn't going to tell him even if he pressed the matter, so he dropped it. With a small sigh he pulled himself up from the stool and made to leave the tent. Seeing this, she reached out and grasped his sleeve, making him stop to look at her.

"Wait, stay. Talk with me a while?" she asked hating how pathetic she felt but Chris hated to be alone after having a nightmare; as childish as it seemed. He nodded a little stiffly before returning to his perch on the stool. Several beats past without a word spoken. "Sooooooo… got any pretty golden girls waiting for you in Gondor?" she asked thinking back to their conversion from the previous day, Faramir was clearly surprised by the blunt question and took a moment before he answered.

"No, Boromir was always…" his words seemed to fade as his thoughts turned to his late brother.

"…a good man." She finished for him causing him to remember that she had known his brother too. "He spoke of you."

"I'm sure he told you wondrous tales of defeating whole orc armies single handled. He loved to embellish his tales." He said fondly thinking of the gleam in Boromir's eye when he spoke of Mina Tirith and the like.

"He told me you were a scholar and student to Gandalf." She remembered Boromir telling her, about the long hours he spent with Gandalf, pouring over scrolls and books while the other boys played war games.

"And you would still speak to me, knowing I would not choose the path of a warrior had it been mine to make?" He asked unsurely, usually whenever a woman learned he had not wanted to be a warrior they would lose interest and go trailing after the next brute in armour that walked past.

"I wouldn't be warrior either given the choice; I would have been a healer." She replied thinking about her dreams of becoming a doctor before the reality of poverty swooped down whisking thoughts of university away. Chris noticed that Faramir was looking at her in a peculiar way, as if trying to figure something out that was dancing at the edge of his thoughts.

"We cannot always get what we want." He said quietly, as if more to himself than to her. "It was my father's wish I become a warrior and I had to respect that."

"And what of your mother?" She asked curiously as Boromir had rarely touched the subject.

"She died when I was but a child; so had little say in the matter." He said quietly once again thinking of those precious people who were now lost to him. "Though I doubt this would have been the path she would choose for me."

"I'm sure she would have been proud no matter what." She said kindly, trying to take his mind from morbid thoughts.

"It is kind of you to say so." He said softly with a small smile.

"You're a good man Faramir; thank you for letting the hobbits go."

"The hobbit… he said that trying to take the Ring killed Boromir. How did it lead to his fall?"

"The Ring can bring the strongest of will to their knees." She said in attempt to dissuade herself of the guilt she still harboured. "Boromir was stronger than most, the Ring did not consume him completely, when he came back to his senses he gave his life for the others in our fellowship."

"Thank you." He said simply before standing. "I must return to my duties." With that he turned and left with a single glance her way before exciting the tent.

With her only source of distraction gone Chris stiffly laid herself back down and tried to think of thing to do instead of sleep. She did not wish to return to her nightmares anytime soon. In the end she attempted to count how many threads were woven to make the tent fabric. She cost count several times before sighing in defeat. Luckily she was not alone for long as the scent of stew preceded the entry of the now familiar Mablung. Seeing the bowl in his hands Chris realised she needed to sit up again. Slowly she struggled in pulling herself up but managed even in the face of Mablung smirking in humour at her persistence, and refusal to ask for help.

"Here." He said simply handing her the bowl of warm food which she took.

"Thank you." Chris murmured before beginning to eat her food. Pleased that she was eating properly on her own, Mablung nodded and made to leave before Chris paused in her eating and spoke. "Just so you know, yesterday, I was not eyeing the Captain… or another day for that matter. You were eying the Captain." She ended up rambling before delving straight back into her food.

"No offence to the Captain but I prefer blondes. Female blondes." Mablung said emphasising the female aspect to his words.

"Are you coming onto me?" she said raising a playful brow.

"No, I am stood here." He said completely misunderstanding her. Feeling more than a little awkward he told her he would collect her bowl later and quickly disappeared through the tent flap.


	39. Fuzzy brain

Fuzzy brain

* * *

><p>The celebrations had been finished for a little over two hours and Elle walked through the Golden Hall silently. Her steps were light, her stomach was fizzing and she wore a shy smile that she could not seem to shift. Her mind was continually replaying her conversation with Legolas. Every time the thought renewed it seemed to get fluffier and more like a scene from a film, dramatic overture and all.<p>

They had sat together after their confessions for a little while before they decided to walk back to Meduseld. There they split up; Legolas in the direction of the upper balconies and Elle in whatever direction her fuzzy brain took her. A somewhat unelf-like goofy grin spread across her face as she aimlessly continued through the Rohirrim halls and found herself in the great hall where they party had been. She looked over at the table where the drinking party had taken place and noticed absently that Gimli was no longer passed out on the floor.

It was then that she remembered she was still wearing the borrowed dress and made her way to their assigned chambers. She entered the room silently to find most of her companions, and some other soldiers, sleeping in rows upon bedrolls. Her eyes landed on her pack which she quickly made her way to whilst avoiding stepping on or waking anyone up. With a fresh tunic, undershirt and breeches she made her way out of the room to find somewhere she could change.

She saw Aragorn and Éowyn's presence before she had walked too far into the great hall to be noticed. Standing in the doorway it felt intrusive to watch the interaction between the pair so Elle did her best to silently back pedal and find somewhere in the opposite direction. After a few more minutes of looking she found the bathing chambers, that she had the fortune to use before Helm's Deep, and slipped into to change into clothes she found more comfortable.

Just as she was pulling on her breeches she felt a horrible thumping in the back of her mind, it was not the same as the dark whispers she received as warning for Morgoth's meddling, it was not as dark, not as powerful, but felt closer and far more alarming. With the pulsing pain she found herself gathering up the dress hazardously and hurrying towards their chambers. The closer she got the more persistent the beating was and when she saw Legolas and Aragorn rush into the room from the other direction she realised what was happening.

Pippin.

* * *

><p>From her perch upon the upper balconies Elle watched as Gandalf and Pippin galloped out of Edoras in haste. Aragorn chased Merry to the gates where they too watched the departure of the Wizard and the Hobbit. Soon they would be in Minas Tirith, Osgiliath would fall and Chris would be climbing the stairs into Mordor. Elle knew it would take days for the beacons to be lit and for their departure from Rohan. Days for her to worry over the wellbeing of her closest friend. Days of doing little to nothing for the mission. Days of being left to her own devisees and being caught out in the distinct unelvishness of her behaviour.<p>

A familiar presence sat beside her and laced his fingers with hers. Maybe it would not be so bad to have a little down time, she thought as her gaze shifted from the dwindling figure of her companions to the princeling at her side.

"Pippin will be safe with Mithrandir." He said softly as his thumb gently traced circles on her hand.

"I know," She said as she looked out into the plains "but my mind keeps returning to Mordor and our friends traveling there."

"Aye. The shadow of Mordor is oft on my mind of late. I fear for the fate of our friends." He said as his eye followed hers looking out into the distance, as if they looked hard enough they would be able to see their progress. "Eadgyth became dear to you in our travels."

"She's been my best friend for most of my life." Elle murmured as her gaze fell to her feet that were dangling off the side of the balcony. The gently circles Legolas had been tracing on her hand paused for several moments before beginning anew.

"Another one of your mysteries." Legolas stated before he stood and pulled her up with him. She looked at him curiously before she remembered that she was supposed to be significantly older than Chris.

"I suppose so, hey look it's Gimli! Let's go talk to him." Elle said as she caught sight of the dwarf making his way back into the golden hall. The deflection stung the prince, they had declared their affections for one another but it seemed to not be enough to make the elleth share her secrets with him.

* * *

><p>Days had passed since the departure of Gandalf and Pippin. Elle had spent more of her time with either Éowyn or Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn had mostly been watching for the beacons to be lit and only left his vigil to eat and sleep.<p>

It was midmorning when Elle and Legolas were sat in Meduseld talking and eating a late breakfast when Aragorn burst through the doors, as he seemed to be fond of dramatic entrances, and ran straight up to Théoden who had been talking strategy with his generals.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

'_Finally.' _


	40. Stepping on butterflies

Stepping on butterflies

* * *

><p>On the third day Chris woke to the dull grey of the tent and felt like she really wanted out of the tent. She was sick of being cooped up and not being able to do anything when she felt fine…ish. The pain from her head was almost gone, her shoulder was stiff but movable and her leg, well her leg was another story. The skin had healed together well, leaving several thick scabs and bright pink scars that threatened to break open again if she put too much strain on them. She decided she had enough healing and wanted to move around on her own. Slowly but surely she managed to get herself out of the cot and leaned heavily on the stool for support. Chris straightened slowly and tried to keep the weight off her leg as she grabbed her cloak, fastened it on with her elven broach and hobbled out of the tent. The healing tent was within visual range of the main square, which was full of Gondorian soldiers and rangers of the south, so there was no way she could sneak away undetected even if she wanted to, especially with her injuries. This explained why there were no guards posted outside the tent.<p>

The whole place seemed desolate and scarred compared to the beautiful city Varda had shown her. The remnants of the last skirmish with the forces of Mordor were scattered around the encampment. Bloody smears painted the stone, broken swords and spears were piled up uselessly in a nearby alcove to be fixed or thrown away Chris wasn't sure. But one broken spear looked as if its head had been snapped off, leaving a still sturdy handle of wood that would serve as a good walking stick for her to use. With a few false starts she managed to hobble over without jerking her shoulder too much or tearing open any scabs. Careful of the splintered top she pulled out the spear and leaned heavily on it. It did not give.

With a viable walking stick in hand Chris limped out to explore the camp some more. In her slow exploration she did not notice the sharp eyes that were watching her movements, ready to act if she wandered too far or if she did anything suspicious. Oblivious to this Chris found herself among the horses that neighed and nickered at her. Then she came across a large black stallion, a shire horse she reckoned from his size, he looked down at her as if sizing her up too.

'_Aren't you a little short for a soldier?'_ Chris heard a distinctly indignant male voice murmur. She paused looking around for who could have spoken but she was seemingly alone with the horses. A faint glimmer caught her attention as she looked down at the broach gifted to her by Galadriel, it seemed to glow faintly against the forest green of her Lórien cloak. After a moment she looked up at the horse.

"Erm.. hello?" She asked a little unsure. Was the horse talking to her? Then the answer seemed obvious, it was her head wound, clearly she wasn't recovered and should never have left the tent. That had to be it.

'_Hello sir.'_ He said again as if insulted by her lack of formality. _'Clearly you are not of the Gondorian ranks. How did you come to be in this outpost, human?'_

"Holy crap you can talk!" Chris realised with a start.

'_Finally, a human that has the sense to listen to me. But you still did not answer the question civilian.'_ The warhorse huffed loudly as he stomped his hooves.

"Erm… hi. I'm Eadgyth of Rohan and I'm here with Captain Faramir. Nice to meet you?" She introduced herself not wanting to say she was a prisoner or her true identity out loud.

'_I am Ohtar, steed of Madril second to Captain Faramir.'_ He stated formally before giving a bow of his large head.

"So… how do you like being a horse?" She asked awkwardly, what could one talk to a horse about? Before any semblance of an answer could be given a column of eerie green light thundered into the sky causing her to almost jump out of her skin. That light, it was familiar, it meant something… it was the evil light from Minas Morgal. The attack on Osgiliath would come soon and she was no longer bound by a quest to keep quiet about it.

With her mind set Chris hobbled as quickly as she could to the main square, the eyes of the soldiers and rangers were all cast up at the foreboding light, she was quick to scan their faces in hopes she could find Faramir among them. He was not.

"You should still be resting." A familiar voice said from behind her, she turned and saw Mablung in his full rangers garb having only just returned from his patrol.

"We need to find Faramir, right now." She informed him, the urgency ringing clear in her voice.

"That's Captain Faramir and what do you need of him. He is a busy man." Mablung corrected her, he liked the girl but she couldn't have the run of the outpost. It was a military run camp, by rights she should have been shipped straight off to Minas Tirith but Faramir had insisted she was too badly wounded to be moved and that he would see to her personally.

"Tell me where _Captain_ Faramir is or I will hit you in the skins with my stick!" Chris snapped wanting to speed the conversation along so she could warn Faramir of the impending attack.

"I know the Captain had been lenient due to your injuries but we will not indulge your whims." Mablung said firmly, he needed to get her back to the healing tent before she did herself anymore damage.

"If you do not take me to him you are all going to die!" she said finally. He paused for a long while just staring at her, as if he could divine the very truth from her eyes. It seemed he found what he was looking for when he gave her a brief nod and began to walk.

"Come with me."


	41. Setting it straight

Setting it straight

* * *

><p>"And Rohan will answer." Théoden proclaim to the relief of all who stood in the vicinity. He ordered Éomer to muster the Rohirrim before marching off towards the armoury. Elle glanced up at the princeling, who had stood upon Aragorn's arrival to watch the commotion, giving him a small smile before she too stood.<p>

"Well, looks like it's time to save more people, Blondie Bear… whoa nope, doesn't work. Let's pretend I never called you that, okay?" She shook her head and began to walk in the direction of their chambers, his shadow overlapping hers was the only indication he was still with her. When they reached the room Elle went over to her cot and began to gather her things. Legolas sat down on her cot and watched her as she packed until she finally relented and looked over at him.

"Blondie bear?" He asked as a slender eyebrow arched in amusement.

"What? I felt like giving you a nickname, couldn't exactly use the one Chr- Eadgyth likes to use, so I improvised." She shrugged before returning to folding her spare tunics.

"Eadgyth has a name for me?" He asked curiously tilting his head in his elfy way. Elle paused a moment, could she tell him the nickname Chris used for him? It would be funny to see his reaction… but it was a best friend thing. There was a code, was there a best friend code? Unwritten code? With another shrug she decided when she saw Chris again they would make a code. Until then…

"Maybe." Elle winked before she buckled her bag up, slung it around her shoulder, winked at Legolas and then hurried away teasingly.

Next Elle popped over to the armoury just as Théoden and Éomer left in the direction of the main hall. Presumably to get the Rohirrim ready for their coming journey. She walked in and found the place she had been storing her amour during their time in Edoras. As usual it had been well tended and would be ready for her to wear when they got to Dunharrow.

"Is it to your liking Lady Ercassiel?" She managed to hide her surprised at the sound of a voice behind her. Quickly she turned around and sighed when she saw Brytta stood staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"Yes, thank you Brytta." Elle smiled a little awkwardly at the boy.

"Y-you remember my name?" He stuttered making his strange expression more prominent. The only way she could think to describe it was gooey, maybe goofy.

"Well, we have met a few times." She said unsure why he was acting strangely. "Oh, is Eterien ready to go? Do I need to saddle her or-"

"No! I will do it, I'll go now." He said excitedly and before she could utter another word he had gone.

"The boy is quite taken with you." Aragorn commented as he walked over carrying his newly sharpened sword.

"Oh." Elle said a little dumbly. "That would explain all the… aw damn it…" She shook her head exasperated at the situation.

"You should not let it go further than it already has." He advised as he motioned for her to walk with him. After taking stock to be sure she had all she needed Elle nodded and walked beside the ranger.

"You're one to talk mister." She said as she elbowed him slightly in the side. With a deep chuckle she got a returning jab to her hip.

"I do not wish to cause her undue pain." He said avoiding her retaliatory jab.

"The longer you wait the worse it will get." She responded managing to elbow him in the arm.

"You are right, of course but I fear it would break her." Aragorn said quickly sobering from their little impromptu game. After shifting her things around she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"You will know when the time is right." Elle encouraged before taking a more secure hold of her belongings as they reached the stables. Aragorn gave her a pointed look as Brytta approached her leading a fully saddled and fed Eterien.

"Let me take those." He said as he took her belongings from her hands and began to attach them to the saddle.

"Brytta, its ok I can do that." She said unsure how to say what needed to be said. Was it just Elle or did people in Middle Earth get infatuated far too easily… then again, she knew a few people from her previous life that had been the same.

"It is an honour my Lady." He said as he continued unabated. A frustrated sigh left Elle as she tried to figure out a way to do what she needed to.

"Look, Brytta. I'm not sure what may be circling around your little teenage head but…" She paused when she noticed the way he was staring at her, a mixture of confusion and fear, probably confusion due to what she was saying and fear due to what she had yet to iterate. "I'm not available, Legolas and I-" before she could finish he was stood directly in front of her staring closely at her face.

"The other elf?" He asked sharply, this sudden change caused her to nod dumbly. He turned sharply and left the stables. Her gaze quickly found Aragorn's surprised eye.

"I think I made it worse, I defiantly made it worse right?" She asked to his slow nod. "Crap." Hurriedly Elle left the stables and passed Éowyn who was heading towards them. "Have you seen where Brytta went?" She asked, with a confused look the shield maiden pointed to the golden hall.

"The poor boy looked furious." Éowyn commented as Elle nodded her thanks before pursing him inside.

She finally found what looked like an awkward standoff in the armoury. Brytta stood staring daggers at Legolas who looked a little confused at the hostility. Various other soldiers that were dotted around were attempting to not smirk or laugh at the boy who, she had just noticed, held an oversized sword in the princeling's direction.

"Oh, for the love of…" She muttered to herself before she marched over and snatched the sword out of the boy's hand. "Are you serious? I mean really bloody serious? I met you a week ago! Plus I'm far too old for you, like by a good few hundred years. I'm not a cradle snatcher. And you need someone who likes you back." Elle said, her sharp words softening as her frustration at the whole silly situation cooled into pity for the boy. He looked like he was about to burst into tears or break something. He did neither, instead choosing to nod silently and flee the room.

"Why was I just threatened?" Legolas asked before she turned to look at him her expression putout.

"There was a thing that was only just pointed out to me, I tried to fix it and ended up making it worse." She shook her head. "Can we just finish getting ready; I think a few hours of riding will do me good." Elle said before leaving.


	42. Ripple effect

Ripple effect

* * *

><p>Thick dark clouds spread like venom in the sky, blocking out the warm sunlit sky from the ruined city of Osgiliath. Heavy fog veiled the river as if trying to hide things from prying eyes. Fires were nought but cooling embers left untended, bowls of food were left half eaten in the once bustling main encampment and the only sounds were of the waterside and the wind. Floating orange lights danced in the unnatural fog accompanied by the rippling of careful paddling. The faint sent of orc filth was the precursor to the sudden rush of rusted armour clad orcs, filthy swords raised in excitement for the bloodshed to come. Then, from the upper levels, arrows rained down upon the riverboats still laden with invading orcs. Caught surprised they surged from the banks into the city to be confronted by Gondorian soldiers hidden strategically behind pillars in wait for them.<p>

As the battle raged below between the Gondorian soldiers and the invading orcs, the rangers stood in various places on the upper levels shooting stragglers on inbound riverboats to the best of their abilities. Sat on a piece of broken wall was Chris, her walking spear in one hand and her returned Rohirrim blade in the other. She knew she was in no condition to fight, Faramir readily agreed to this due to her wounds, but Chris knew for an entirely different reason. Varda had stripped her of her defensive capabilities, leaving her only with the basic training she had done with Boromir and Aragorn when the fellowship was whole. She knew she was an easy target and would be killed if she were not careful.

"More boats are emerging from across the river, far more than Eadgyth predicted." Mablung informed Faramir when he returned from the other side of the city.

"We were fortunate this much of her warning held true." Faramir pointed out as he shot another arrow into the hordes below.

"Ok, next time I'll be more specific when saving your lives!" Chris snapped grumpily at being criticized for trying to help. She was doing her best, it was difficult to remember every single tiny detail that happened in the films and she had to be prepared for any kind of meddling that would take things further from the story she recognised.

The conversations stopped as they had to focus on bringing down as many of the accursed creatures as they could. Chris, feeling frustrated at not being able to help, stood up careful to remain out of the line of fire, and hobbled a few stepped to stretch her legs. As she did she looked out a window facing the eastern side of the city. A large wooden makeshift platform slammed down across the river creating a path directly into the city from the other side of the river. Quickly she turned and hobbled back to the rangers who had been joined by Madril.

"Faramir-" She started before being interrupted by the older ranger.

"Captain, they have bridged the old crossing and thousands are swarming the eastern part of the city." Madril told Faramir with fear at the edges of his voice, quickly the two rangers darted away in hopes of stopping the enemy forces before they grew too numerous.

The rangers did their best to keep the tides of orcs at bay but with the surge that crossed over soon overwhelmed the upper levels forcing the rangers to abandon their posts lest they be slaughtered where they stood. Mablung stayed close to Chris, doing his best to keep her from the fouls blades that threatened to run her through, as they made their way down to the lower levels. They soon found themselves in the courtyard surrounded by orcs. Mablung shoved her into an alcove and stood in front of it cutting down any who came too close. It seemed like they were there for an age, with him constantly slicing through as many as he could before a particularly large smelly orc thrust his rusted foul sword into the ranger's side bringing him crashing to his knees. With a foul bark of laughter the orc drew his sword up to finish the ranger off. His swing was blocked by Chris' broken spear shaft, jarring her shoulder in the process, before she stabbed the horrid creature in the stomach and lopped it's ugly head from it's shoulders in a single swing. He fell to the ground with a gratifying thump before Chris offered her hand to Mablung, who she helped to his feet while leaning on her weakened spear.

"Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!" She heard Faramir yell as he ran across the courtyard. Despite her best effort she had failed in saving the city and the men who have been chosen to protect her. With one hand firmly holding onto his wound and the other gripping his sword Mablung lead Chris to the stables as fast as they could manage. They got halfway across the courtyard before a familiar shrieking sound was heard throughout the city. Nazgûl.

The men were in a frenzy trying to get away from the enemies that were closing in on them. Mablung and Chris managed to get to the stables without too much more difficulty as men scrambled onto the horses. It was then that Chris saw the large warhorse than she had _'conversed'_ with the day before. Seeming to sense her Ohtar looked over in Chris' direction and trotted over.

'_This is no place for a civilian, you should leave quickly.'_ He said flicking his head over at the quickly emptying stables. _'I would bare you to safety but I must wait for Madril.'_ Ohtar informed her as he looked over them looking for the return of his master.

'_Madril was killed.'_ Chris remembered sadly before trying to see if there was another horse she could use.

"It's no use trying to ride Ohtar, he will only bare Madril." Mablung told her, his voice a little strained from the pain of his injury.

'_If my master has fallen, then I shall take you to safety. Seeing as you are the only one around here who is able to listen to me.' _The stallion told her as he leaned down so she could climb into the saddle. More than a little surprised, Mablung helped her up before pulling himself into the saddle behind her.

"Run like the wind Ohtar!" Chris called holding tightly onto the reigns as the horse bolted out of the stable and after the stream of retreating Gondorians. The herd of men and horses was repeatedly assaulted by swooping Nazgûl who snatched who they could and dropped them from the sky. It seemed like an impossible task to cross from the shadow into the light and safety that was surrounding Minas Tirith. But Chris did not despair, she was admittedly a little worried until she saw a white rider in the distance, his staff rose and beams of pure light shone out into the shadow. Unable to continue their attack under the conjured light the Nazgûl retreated into the lands of Mordor, much to the relief of the masses on horseback.

They rode on into the white city where they could finally stop in the large courtyard behind the gates. She soon caught sight of Faramir as he rode over to Gandalf, explaining what had happened to his old tutor. At first Chris was thrilled to see Pippin after so long but then she realised he was sat beside Gandalf, and she was pretty sure the wizard would not be thrilled with what had happened and that she had left the hobbits alone. She wanted to quietly slink away unnoticed but Ohtar had other ideas, he strode over and blustered loudly before he nickered at Shadowfax. The sharp eyes of the wizard fell upon her.

"Eadgyth! You're safe! I'm so happy to see you… wait why aren't you with Frodo and Sam?" The hobbit asked confused.

"She was injured in a Nazgûl attack." Faramir informed them before Chris could speak.

"Faramir, Eadgyth, tell me everything. Tell me all you know." The wizard said before he scanned her for her supposed injuries.


	43. Persistence

Persistence

* * *

><p>The road had been long but the journey to Dunharrow had been almost too quiet for the danger that swirled in the dark. There had been almost nothing in the way of disembodied whispers to warn Elle of impending doom and this made her restless. She had never before been without warning whilst in Middle Earth. She wondered why Morgoth was not making any moves against her. A breath hitched in her throat as the riders made camp all around her. The thought had occurred to her that the reason he had been so quiet was the same reason she no longer felt the strained connection with her best friend. That he no longer needed to bother with her as he could freely meddle with things out of her reach.<p>

Eterien nickered at Elle as her hands had stopped brushing the mare's shiny coat. As if broken from her thoughts Elle looked up at the horse and smiled gently before brushing a couple more times. It had been harder recently for Elle's mind to not wonder after the fate of Chris. Not only this but she had not seen or heard anything from Varda, be she dreaming or waking. It left her feeling as if she were in limbo.

After a moment Elle roused herself from her thoughts that had once again distracted her. She patted Eterien before picking up the saddle from the grass and walked into the tent she had been assigned. It was not richly furbished like Théoden's tent but it was warm and comfortable, far more luxurious than the thin bedroll she had used during their journey. Gently she placed the saddle down beside her straw stuffed cot and flopped down onto the blankets. The temptation to sleep was great, they had ridden until her legs were sore and stiff but she knew that she could not rest for long. Still, she pulled off her boots and took off her tunic so that she was left only in her breeches and undershirt.

Several minutes passed before she groaned in defeat and pulled herself up. She quickly untied her hair, combed it and braided it so the hair would no longer fly around freely. Flicking the long braid over her shoulder and pulling her tunic back on, she stepped out from her tent barefooted. The shadow of the mountain made it feel later than it actually was, but it was obvious that the men were uncomfortable to be camped so close to a place they deemed cursed. Large fires roared beneath various spit roasted meats and although most of the fires were circled with many men one could hear the crackle of the flames and the simmer of the meat. She had never seen the Rohirrim so quiet and it was unnerving to say the least.

She walked slowly towards a small gaggle of woman, who seemed to have been brought along to do various odd jobs for the men until they were ready to depart and then return to the safety of Edoras. The women appeared to be sowing patches onto men's clothes. She recognised as few of them from when she assisted the preparations for Helm's Deep. They seemed to notice her presence but she was not greeted with open smiles and an invitation to sit, instead there were solemn nods of greeting and the odd weary glace towards the mountain before they continued whatever they had been doing. Recognising that she had been dismissed Elle continued passed the women. Admittedly she was a little disappointed that the woman did not want to speak to her, they had been more than willing to chatter with her after they heard of her part in Helm's Deep but it seemed the foreboding of the mountain had stunted their curiosity for her.

With a slightly irritated sigh she continued walking until she came across the familiar presence of her friendly neighbourhood dwarf. He was surrounded by plates of roasted meat and a small bowl of grapes. Seeing this as her only chance of fun she quickly swiped up the bowl and popped a sweet grape into her mouth. The dwarf glanced over at her and laughed loudly before he patted the space beside him for her to sit. A little deflated at his calm reaction she discreetly spat out the grape seeds, that had taken her a little by surprise as she had been used to the seedless variety of home, and sat beside him.

"Good to see you in such good spirits Lass." He said in his thick brogue before he bit into the shank of some unknown roasted meat. That he was also not adversely affected by the mountain brought a smile to her, though it was probably the closest to home for him since they had ventured into Moria, so it seemed obvious that the mountain would not concern him too greatly.

"I see that the Rohirrim's superstations have not disturbed your appetite." She smirked as she continued to pops the grapes into her mouth and discreetly spit the seeds.

"Aye, and you speak more like an elf every day." He chuckled as she paled at his comment. "Come now lass, you did not think the Princeling would be the only one to notice did you?"

"I –Er –Well –It…" She sighed as she placed the bowl down before cradling her face in her hands. _'Crap…'_

"Don't worry your little elven head," He chuckled as she looked over at him through her fingers. "I've not spoken of it, but though the Rohirrim have not noticed it is because they have rarely dealt with elves, Aragorn and Legolas have." Quickly she buried her face in her hands.

"I know." She said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"We are your friends, Lass." He said gently, well gently for a dwarf.

Before she could say anything more the padding of feet and the swinging of a blade caught Elle's attention, she looked up and couldn't help the small smile, Merry hurried past them in the direction of the blacksmith dressed in full Rohirrim armour.

"That, you do not see every day." Said a gentle melodic voice behind them, Elle looked around at Legolas, who was dressed and ready for a new day even though they had only set up camp a matter of hours before.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow, glad of the distraction.

"Indeed," He said as he hung his bow on his quiver. "I believe you will need boots." Elle glanced down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes in the grass.

"Okie cokie… I mean, indeed." She said as she stood and hurried towards her tent. As she was on her way she crossed paths with a hooded figure upon a white horse that was going in the direction of Théoden's tent. Quickly she entered her tent pulled on her boots and began to gather her things. The hooded figure she knew to be Elrond and they would soon be sent down the Dimholt road, well Aragorn would and if she didn't hurry they might leave without her. She put the elven armour into one of the saddle bags and grabbed her swords before taking the saddle to Eterien. Elle saddled the mare as quickly as she could before she led her stead towards the opening in the mountain

As she walked she slowed as she saw Théoden leave his tent looking at little disturbed, absently she wondered what Elrond could have said to the man but continued ahead without a word.

A little before she could see the opening she noticed Gimli sat beside a tent quietly smoking his pipe. Elle approached, with Eterien following, and smiled at the dwarf.

Half an hour passed without any sign that Aragorn was set to leave yet and Elle was a little putout that she had hurried herself when it had been unnecessary. But the pale form of Éowyn darting past them towards Aragorn's tent told Elle she would have long left to wait. She winced then when she remembered this was the moment that Éowyn was to be rejected from Aragorn's affections. Elle felt guilty about encouraging the shield maiden in her feelings but she had been resolute in the knowledge that she would be happy with Faramir in the end.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked as he stood and put away his pipe. Elle turned and saw Aragorn was directly behind her with Brego.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." He said as he looked down at his dwarven friend.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked in humour as he led his horse behind him.

"And the persistence of elves." Elle decided to chime in as she stepped forward with Eterien.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, Laddie."


	44. Allegiance

Allegiance

* * *

><p>Silence overcame the stone room as Faramir finished telling Gandalf all that had occurred after coming across the Ring-bearing party. Chris sat on a plush settee beside Pippin, who was listening intently to Faramir's tale, dull hot pains emanated from the injury of Chris' leg, aggravated by the strain she had put it through running away and riding a horse. With his piece done Faramir went to stand beside the door.<p>

"Mithrandir, I must check on my men before giving the report to my father." The young captain told the old Istari.

"Very well, take Pippin with you. I need to speak to Eadgyth alone." The wizard told his old pupil who nodded and left the room with the slightly confused hobbit in tow. When the door closed shut Gandalf turned to look at the slightly intimidated and anxious Chris, whose eyes were looking at everything but the wizard.

"…hi Gandalf. Have you seen the quality workmanship on these stone walls? Pinnacle of human…please don't be angry with me." Chris said utterly failing to distract him from her failings.

"Why can I no longer feel the influence of the Vala within you?" he asked, his booming voice echoed though the room.

'_To tell the truth or to lie outrageously?'_ Chris thought to herself weighing up the pros and cons of each scenario. "Vala? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a simple girl from Rohan…"

"You tried to take the Ring didn't you… Chris?" her name sounded foreign and strange in his voice, it had been so long since she had been called by her true name and was more than a little unsettled that Gandalf knew it. The Maia looked down at her as he leaned on his staff, he knew he had her and she wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"I'm sorry...I… I could hear him in my head. I didn't mean to… I didn't want to kill everybody. I wanted to use it for good... To save everyone. I thought….I thought I could control it. I'm sorry" Chris said slowly. She had had three days to think upon her mistake, three days to come to terms with and accept what she had done.

"The Ring is strong, few can resist its power." Gandalf said kindly, he could see how her actions had haunted her, that the guilt she bore was heavy and that she might carry it for the rest of her life.

"I should have tried harder-" she began before a sharp knock at the door gave her pause. One of the steward's men strode in, declaring that Lord Denethor demanded her presence in the throne room before striding back out of the room. Gandalf looked irritated at being interrupted but knew he could not defy the steward for long in his own city. With a grumble he told her to hurry and follow after the man who had just left.

* * *

><p>Faramir stood outside the doors to the throne room, he looked up to see her walking towards him and for a moment his expression brightened before he remembered why they were there... and who they had to answer to.<p>

"Faramir… am I about to be imprisoned?" she asked, unsure that she wanted to go in to the room before them.

"I won't let that happen." He said softly as the oversized doors swung open beckoning them to enter.

They stepped into the room and Chris was met with a sight she had never before imagined. The ceiling reached high into the air, making it difficult to see the delicate carvings that had been inscribed upon them, thick black columns lined the room seemingly standing guard over the alcoves in which the likenesses of the kings of old stood, and at the end of the room there were two thrones, one placed atop gleaming marble steps that ascended high in the room and the other sat not halfway up the steps in almost a submissive way. The seat of the steward, the seat that was occupied by a tall older man whose deep set winkles made his face severe and his lips seemed to have been permanently twisted into a frown. His dark eyes stared out at the summoned pair that walked slowly towards him. His face grew colder as he looked from the face of his son to the blonde at his side.

"Everyone leave." He ordered to the various servants and soldiers that had been going about their duties. Chris looked up hopefully at Faramir as if to ask if they could leave too; a small shake of his head told her no. When the great doors finally slammed shut Chris could feel the icy glare she was receiving from Denethor. "What are these whispers of Halflings in Osgiliath?" he asked; his tone cold and distant.

"We discovered them in Ithilien; during a raid on an Easterling force headed for Mordor." Faramir said simply.

"What of her?" Denethor asked as if she were a stray dog his son had brought home.

"She was not with the hobbits… we found her on our way to Osgiliath." Faramir lied, surprising Chris, but he floundered a little thinking of a reason to explain her presence. Deciding it was up to her Chris stepped forward, a little in front of Faramir, and gained the full attention of the steward.

"I am Eadgyth, shield-maiden of Rohan. I was on my way to Minas Tirith to pledge myself to Gondor in its hour of need." Chris said, thinking she had done well thinking it all on the spot. "I was on my way to Minas Tirith. I saw the lights in Osgiliath and headed there to help. I was unfortunately injured but still offer my service to this land." She said, thinking that offering up her services would stop him from asking too many questions.

"It is rare to find such an agreeable Rohirrim, I accept your service and am pleased that some people can still recognise those worthy of fealty." Denethor said taking a slight dig at Faramir as the opportunity arose. "Now tell me," He said turning his attention back to Faramir as Chris took a small step back beside the captain "why were these Halflings in Ithilien?"

Faramir proceeded to relay to his father what had happened, careful to omit certain parts about Chris' involvement. She studied the face of the steward carefully and saw him grow steadily more grim and cold as he listened. When it was finally revealed to him that Faramir had allowed the Ring of power to slip from their grasp Denethor interrupted him in anger.

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?"

* * *

><p>The doors slammed shut as Chris and Faramir left the throne room in an awkward silence.<p>

"A fountain guard, they shall have to commission your armour as you are smaller and slighter than most soldiers." Faramir said as they walked slowly away from the large doors.

"As long as I get one of those helms I don't care." Chris said with a smile as she looked up at the man beside her. He returned a small smile as he looked into her eyes before they flicked down and widened in surprise.

"Your leg, it's bleeding, you must have reopened the wound." He said pointing out the growing patch of red that was spreading above her wound. Swiftly he escorted her to the nearby house of healing.

The houses of healing felt completely different to the throne room. Where the throne room was cold and clinical, the houses of healing were warm and comforting. The scents of flowers and herbs wafted in from the windows that over looked the many gardens that surrounded the buildings. She was taken to a comfortable bed where a she was told a healer would be with her soon. When he was sure she was comfortable Faramir turned to leave but was stopped when Chris grabbed hold of his sleeve.

Feeling a sense of Déjà vu Faramir turned and looked over at Chris. Her lips moved but no words came, she wanted to say something of comfort, to reassure him after being so belittled by his father, but nothing she thought to say seemed good enough. Instead she gently squeezed his arm. Seeming to understand he took hold of her hand and returned the squeeze then, releasing her, he left.


	45. Waking the dead

Waking the dead

* * *

><p>"Who shall call them from the great twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas muttered the words surely, as if he had heard them a thousand times before but he did not notice the look upon Aragorn's face. He knew, or at least he recognised the similarities between him and the verse.<p>

'_How many prophecies can be written about one man?'_ Elle thought to herself as they rode through the mountain. It was dark on the mountain path, though it was still hours till sunset, it was an ominous sort of dark. It felt like the mountain itself didn't appreciate their presence there. But still they rode on, looking for the entrance to the caves that housed the dead.

The small group did not speak anymore for a long while. It was like Legolas' foreboding words had given them all something to think on and they did not want to voice their thoughts out loud.

After a few minutes Elle glanced around the paths, there were plants smattered around the grey rocky path but they all seemed as dead as the army that dwelt so close. And it was so quiet, there were no animals here, not even a bird flying overhead could be seen or heard.

The path soon became too narrow to continue on horseback so begrudgingly they all dismounted and continued on foot, leading the horses forward. She made sure to attach her swords to her belt before continuing on. Elle could practically feel the anxiousness of Eterien as they walked. It rolled of her in waves and it got worse the further they travelled. The walls of the mountain got closer and closer together making Elle think of Chris' claustrophobia and the gnarled, twisted dead trees obstructed more of the path.

Before she realised it they were stood in front of an opening in the mountain. It had been carved out so that those of human height could pass through easily and the outer edge was carved with runes that Elle didn't recognise. But what caught her attention most was the human skulls that protruded from the rock face. It looked like they had been stuffed in to block crevasses around the door and she quietly hoped they had been stones carves into skulls for dramatic effect rather than the other option.

As they walked closer she felt a chill that had not overcome her even in the blizzard that had swept over the Redhorn pass of Caradhras. She had not felt cold since she had become an elf and the feeling was more than a little disconcerting. The reigns held tightly in her grip began to put as Eterien got more nervous. Elle looked into the opening but the dark was too thick for even her elf eyes to pierce. After a moment of studying the dark she glanced up and noticed that they were not runes carved into the stone but primitive looking carvings of what looked like and horses centred on a large eye.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli murmured making Elle jump at the sudden sound of his voice. It had been so deafeningly silent she had not been prepared for it. They walked closer to the opening, Eterien continued to pull away as she was forced forward until they were stood a few feet from the entrance.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas said as his eyes scanned over the pictographs. She wondered for a moment how he could even read it, it seemed he was perfect at everything and it only reminded her of how imperfect she was. The stab of sadness was almost as unexpected as the horses suddenly bolting.

"Brego!"

"Eterien!" was shouted but the horses paid no heed as they disappeared back the way they had come. The companions looked at each other as the chill danced down their spines.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn proclaimed, with his face resolute he walked into the shadows of the entrance that seemed to swallow him the moment he stepped through. With a quick glance at Legolas and Gimli, Elle balled her hands into tight fists and hurried in after the ranger.

Her hands loosened when she caught up to him, still looking determined, and finally fell open when she felt the familiar presence of Legolas beside her. It was difficult to see anything in the gloom, only faint rays of light filtered in through the doorway and wouldn't be enough to guide them through the caves. A sudden spark of light appeared on the ground drawing her attention, Aragorn had found a metal torch somewhere and was lighting it with a couple of rocks. A flame flicked to life as Gimli trudged in behind them with his axe ready to killed dead people. Elle wasn't sure how he planned on doing that but she decided to not question his logic.

When her eyes had adjusted to the sudden light the torch flooded the cave with she wished they had stayed in the dark. For now she could see the many crevasses filled with human skulls that all seemed to be staring at them with hollow eyes. Feeling thoroughly creeped out she hurried after her fellow elf before she focused on what her eyes could see. At first they were simple glimpses. A flicker here or a shadow there but after a moment she could see painstaking detail. They were completely surrounded by the shadows of men long dead. Some held banners others held spears or swords or shields, some rode horses while others were on foot. Their armour hung heavily upon them as if they were all too small but as she looked closer she could see the reason. They were rotten, flesh hung from exposed bone, old blood sill soaked their armour and they all shared the same hollow stare. The ghosts seemed to be uninterested in them as they marched past in ordered ranks.

"-They have been summoned." She caught the end of Legolas' description and remembered that he could see them too. She took in a breath, glad that at least there was something elvish about her but she wished it wasn't the ability to see the dead. She hurried on hoping that she would stop seeing the ghosts and walked into a more open section of the path in the cave.

Thick mist swirled at her feet, enveloping them completely, and rose up to her hips. The mist swirled into a tendril and the tendril split into a ghostly hand. Then other hands rose from the mist, reaching and grabbing at her. The mist evaporated upon any form of contact but sent shocks of cold through her skin the moment they dissipated. As she got to the middle of the room she saw Aragorn glance down at the crunching of his feet. The mist seemed to float away when he warned them not to look down. She knew that the floor was piled with skulls; she knew not to look down and was thankful of the light step of elves when she continued without the creak of a crushed skull. Gimli was not so fortunate as she heard the loud crunching of his steps.

She quickened her pace to escape the cavern and followed the ranger through the labyrinth of tunnels through the mountain. It seemed that the others had a similar idea as they all hurried forward. They all slowed when they reached large expanse of cavern, to one side was a large gate hewn from stone, it looked to be the entrance to a castle carved from the rock, to the other was a cliff and a deep fall into further darkness. Aragorn's torch lit little else but at least they knew not to step too far and fall to their deaths.

Cautiously they stepped out into what seemed to be the centre of the space. An eerie green glow lit up in the corner drawing Elle's attention, it was the king of the dead, his crown rusted and as dusty as the armour that hung from his bones. His face seemed to flicker between rotting flesh and chipped bone. It wasn't until he spoke that his form began to become more. Her companions span to look at the origin of the voice and it seemed that he had made himself visible to Aragorn and Gimli.

As the ranger spoke to the dead man she kept glancing around the cavern. The walls had all gained the eerie green glow that the king sported and every so often she saw a spear or a sword poke out of the stone. The legion of the dead were waiting for their cue.

"I see dead people." She murmured catching the attention of the elven prince; subtly he glanced around clearly noticing the same. The creepy cackle of the king caught her attention before they all spun to see the dead army walking towards them across the wide expanse of nothing in front of the cliff. They were soon surrounded by the soldiers who had been marching through the caves earlier. The king spoke again making them turn to face him again.

"-The way is shut. Now you must die." He cackled again as Legolas' loosed an arrow through his head, it would have been deadly if the target wasn't already dead.

"You can't kill a ghost, Legolas." She said pointlessly as the ghosts walked towards them knowing that they could not be harmed.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath." Aragorn announced loudly so all could hear him. This only seemed to anger the dead king more as he stormed forward proclaiming that he could only be controlled by the king of Gondor. The ranger's gaze narrowed as he held his sword, Andúril, aloft for all to see. Clearly not seeing the relevance of Aragon's sword the king attacked and was caught by surprise when Aragorn was able to parry his advance.

"That line was broken." He growled before Aragon grabbed him by the throat, the blade pressed against his neck.

"It has been remade." Aragorn declared before shoving the dead man backwards. His attention turned to the rest of the army, telling them that he was the only way for them to regain their honour. He was the only one who could set them free. When they didn't respond he held his sword up again as if to show them he had the power. But they all looked to their king with uncertainty.

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honour in life, they had none now in death." Gimli grumbled as he held tightly to his axe.

"It's the king's rule they follow," Elle said "It's his decision they need."

Aragon tried again as they all began to fade before them, become the shades that she had seen before they disappear altogether. Then she felt the slight vibration in the ground and remembered something important. They needed to leave and quickly. She was at the other side of the room before the first stone fell.

"Run!" She shouted gaining a moment of confused looks before they too noticed the vibrations that quickly deepened to earthquakes. They managed to get to the other side of the room before it began to fill with skulls causing them to dart through the exit tunnel without really knowing which direction to take. As they ran the tunnels began to collapse behind them bringing down rocks and kicking up thick dust. Then through the mayhem Aragorn directed them towards a tunnel that was flooded with light and lead them to a sudden exit of the mountain passages.

The clear air and the bright light were a welcome reprieve from the paths of the dead. It was then she noticed that her companions were staring out at the river. Black ships sailed down the water and in their wake were several small settlement set ablaze. Then the air didn't smell as clear, she caught the scent of ash and death. The sound of Aragorn falling to his knees caught her attention as tears rolled freely down his unshaven cheeks. He had failed. He had failed to gain the much needed support of the legion of the dead. And that meant certain doom for all the free people of Middle-Earth. Legolas stepped forward and placed a comforting hand upon his friends shoulder before he looked out at the settlements, Gimli stood quietly leaning on his axe looking grim. Elle was unsure how to react, she had heard no dark whispers to make her fear that they were being meddled with but there was always that niggling doubt that she had caused them to fail without even realising it.

Then a chill ran down her spine as the dead king walked out of the face of the mountain saying the two words she had hoped for.

"We fight."


	46. The moment

The moment

* * *

><p>It had been three days, Chris had been released from the houses of healing, leaving the healers dumbfounded at her accelerated recovery. Despite being discharged she was sat in one of the wards, with Mablung, showing him her newly made fountain guard uniform.<p>

"I have healed enough; I should get back to my duties." Mablung insisted to the older healer who just gave him a withered look, clearly having heard many soldiers say similar things over the years.

"Try to stand." The healer said simply. The ranger attempted to do so twice but each try only lead to louder grunts of pain. Having his point proven the healer spun on his heal and left to attend another patient. With a defeated sigh Mablung leaned back in his bed and looked over at Chris, who was sat wearing her fountain guard helm while looking at the fine livery she had been given.

"If you hadn't tried to play the hero and protect me you wouldn't be here." Chris said as she looked up from the finely embroidered uniform.

"Neither would you." He responded with a smirk before he shifted to be more comfortable.

"I can look after myself. I am a shield-maiden of Rohan. I don't need a hero to defend me." She declared, completely ignoring the fact that she couldn't look after herself in a battle scenario anymore.

"I wasn't being a hero, I was following orders." Mablung informed her before a shot of pain made him wince slightly.

"What? What orders? Explain yourself." Chris demanded, why would there be orders pertaining to her?

"Captain Faramir ordered me to protect you." He said his smile widening as he looked up at her confused expression.

"When? Where was I? When did this happen?" She persisted wanting to know everything.

"After you told Faramir of your vision and you were returned to the healing tent." The 'vision' was how she had convinced Faramir to be prepared for the orc invasion. In hindsight it seemed that no matter her warnings the sheer lack of men defending the city was its downfall.

Chris sat there confused. Why had Faramir ordered one of his most trusted men to protect her specifically, surely there had been more pressing matters, so why do it?

* * *

><p>Chris stood in her temporarily assigned room staring down at the armour she had been given. It was heavy but it was manageable, she could walk comfortably enough in it and the boots were comfortable. The helm was clearly her favourite part of the uniform, the feathers were soft and clean and the detail on the helmet was incredible. With a swish of the bright blue cloak she picked up her spear and pulled the door open. Only to find a slightly startled captain with his hand raised as if to knock at the door. With a small smile he lowered his hand and looked at her armour.<p>

"It suits you well." Faramir said as he stepped back so Chris could exit her room.

"You're being very nice; I look like a child playing dress up." She said referring to the fact she was five foot five and the other fountain guards were all around six foot.

"Beware not to say such things around Pippin." He chuckled.

"Pippin's armour suits him." Chris pointed out beginning to feel silly in the armour.

"Come now, we will be late to your ceremony." Faramir chided before they made towards the throne room where her oaths were to be taken.

As they were walking the pair heard a small voice seemingly talking to himself, when they rounded the corner they saw Pippin sat alone of a bench.

"It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked by cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard." Faramir spoke as he walked up to the young hobbit with Chris walking beside him smiling at how adorable Pippin looked in his uniform.

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." Pippin said a little sheepishly looking down at his clothes.

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies." Faramir replied with a fond tone.

Then Chris was distracted with thoughts of a young Faramir fighting imaginary dragons and memories of when she had been a child. But where Faramir had wanted to slay dragons, Chris had wanted to befriend them, she had even written letters of friendship to her friendly dragons. Her thoughts were interrupted when the time came for them to continue on to the throne room and for oaths to be sworn.

* * *

><p>"…or death take me." Pippin said finishing his oath before the eyes of Denethor turned to Chris who was knelt beside Pippin.<p>

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, and to the lord and steward of the realm; to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go. In need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying. From this hour hence forth, until my lord release me or death take me or the world end. So say I, Eadgyth, daughter of Ohtar, of Snowbourn, of the Rohirrim." Chris had had three days to prepare for the ceremony, she had memorised the oath and had poured over a map of Rohan to choose a place she was from and then used her warhorses' name as her fathers and hoped no one would notice.

"And this do I hear, Denethor son of Ecthelion, lord of Gondor, steward of the high king, and I will not forget it. Nor fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love, valour with honour, oath breaking with vengeance." Denethor said stepping forward for her to kiss his ring of stewardship before he moved for Pippin to do the same and then went to sit at his food laden table.

After a moment Chris and Pippin stood, glanced at each other and then looked over at Denethor for what they were supposed to do next. The pair seemed to be ignored for a time as Denethor addressed Faramir, stating his desire to retake Osgiliath and his lack of concern for his remaining son's wellbeing. An expression of pained realisation cross Faramir's face as they conversed.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived." His voice broke midway through the sentence, knowing his father's answer, but somehow holding onto the pale hope that he was wrong. That deep down was the father's love he had been bereft of his whole life. The love that had been showered down upon his dear brother. Chris swallowed heavily, finding herself desperately hoping that the films had lied and Denethor's response would not be the one she had seen.

"Yes, I wish that." In one simple sentence Denethor had severed the last ties of hope Faramir had clung to for so long. She felt herself flinch, eyes closing briefly before resting on Faramir, heart breaking at the pain so clear on his face.

"Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He said sadly, bowing and walking towards the exit before pausing to look at his father. "If I should return think better of me, Father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return." The steward said coldly, not even looking up from his meal.

With one final broken look Faramir nodded his head and left the room. Feeling no longer needed and having not been asked to stay, she too bowed and made her way to the door. Nothing was said and no one tried to stop her so she assumed she had done the right thing. The door shut behind her, her eyes immediately scanning the halls for any sign of Faramir. With no idea where he went she asked the guard posted at the door who said that Faramir had spoken to a messenger before walking away in the direction of his room.

With only the thought that he needed to be comforted in her mind, Chris headed straight to where she was told were his rooms and stood in front of the door. Her hand rose to knock on the wooden door but froze midway, what was she supposed to say? But after that display she decided she didn't care and that she just wanted to make sure he was ok, the words would come later. Chris gave a quick knock and entered when she heard his voice bid her enter.

Gently she pushed open the door, entered Faramir's private chambers and pushed the door shut. Faramir was busy taking pieces of armour off its stand and strapping it to him; he did not turn when he spoke.

"That was fast, come help me with this armour." He said a little more gruffly than usual, clearly due to the emotion that had been ripped forth during his conversation with his father. Chris quickly pulled off her gloves and helm, placing them on a side table before she tugged down her face mask and went to assist Faramir. He held out the gauntlet for her to fasten the straps as he was, seemingly deliberately, looking away and hiding his face.

"Greif can do funny things to people. I do not believe your father meant that." She said as she finished buckling the gauntlet as Faramir's head whipped round in surprise. He had thought she was the messenger he had sent, returned early, there was no way he had expected her to follow him. To try and comfort him.

"You should not be in here Eadgyth." Faramir said weakly before turning away to hide the pain his father had caused him.

"Do you want me to go?" Chris asked carefully, if he wished her to go she would but she wanted to be sure he wouldn't do anything foolish. Like ride off to an unwinnable battle.

"I did not wish for anyone to see me this way." He said, neither telling her to stay or to go.

"Then I just won't look at you." She said as she went to continue helping him with his armour.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met." He said chuckling despite tight pain in his chest.

"Oh? Would you rather I be meek?" she said in a challenging tone in an attempt to distract him from his pain.

"I would never wish for you to be anything other than what you are." He said surprising even himself.

"Nor I you." She said looking deep into his eyes. _Is this a moment?_ She thought. _Are we having a moment?_ Cool metal beneath her fingers caused her to glance down at the second gauntlet that she had paused in fastening. _Wait, why was he putting on armour?_ "Why are you putting on armour?" she asked out loud looking up at him again.

"You heard my father, we are to retake Osgiliath." He said simply, his tone darkened thinking back to the conversation with his father.

"Are you stupid?!" She said without thinking before she hurriedly rephrased. "It's suicidal. Going to die, you're going to die!" Chris said a little frenzied at the thought of him leading his men to certain doom.

"I cannot disobey the orders of my father." He said pulling away and raking a worried hand through his hair.

"I'm sure you can ignore orders that needlessly endanger the lives of you and your men. Would you really die for him?" She spoke, grasping at anything that could make him change his mind. Preventing this would surely hinder Morgoth and save the lives that need not be taken. She was purposefully ignoring the fact that she desperately didn't want him to die, even if she wasn't quite sure why.

"I would gladly give my life to defend Gondor… and her people." He said looking down at her softly, as if trying to communicate something he couldn't bring himself to say.

Desperation racked through Chris. He was willing to die, he was willing to die for a madman that couldn't acknowledge the love he felt for his son. He was willing to die for a city that would still stand even without the needless sacrifice. He needed something to live for and, at that moment, Chris wanted to be that reason. She wanted him to look at her and know that life was worth living, that he was worth more to her than she had ever thought possible. She wanted to show him that life was about more than sacrifice, more than hardship. It was about finding the moments that last a split second but are treasured above even the purest of mithril.

She reached out towards him, her hand shaking as it grasped his chest plate and pulled him towards her. The surprise was clear in his face as she ran her hand through his hair and pulled him down to meet her lips. The kiss was frenzied and passionate, it was demanding and full of the need to show him what was going through her mind without uttering a single syllable. He was quick to respond in kind, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. His armoured hand ran through her long blonde tresses as he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss.

But all too quickly they needed to breath and they pulled apart, breath heavy. They stared into each other's eyes and for a moment, for a second, Chris thought she might have gotten through to him. Until he slowly stepped back, his eyes down cast, and she knew his choice. He took his helm from the stand and grasped it tightly before he looked at her again. Clearly he saw something she hoped he wouldn't because his look softened. His armoured hand gently caressed her face before he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and then touched his head to hers.

"I am sorry." And then he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so after that cliffie you probably don't want to hear this but I'm taking a mini hiatus until I've finished all my university work. I'll probably start posting again in early June for the very last few chapters of this fic. Hope you guys understand and stay with me. :)<strong>


	47. A white gull calls

A white gull calls

* * *

><p>Elle stood staring out towards the ships that sailed fast towards them. The knowledge that they had the ghost army on side seemed to give Aragorn a boost in his confidence that showed in the determination on his face. Gimli's mood had also improved quickly when the prospect of being stabbed by ghosts had dwindled. It was Legolas, whose posture was ramrod straight with a pensive look upon his face, which concerned her as they stood waiting for the ships to get close enough to converse. She wondered why he seemed so on edge, it was strange as he always seemed at ease with himself whether in battle or not. The little twinkle in his eye that made him look as if he were enjoying a private joke had disappeared. She thought better than to question it at the time as they had other more pressing concerns, like the shadows of the ships that had just darkened their shapes.<p>

Shouts from the ships drifted over them as they drew closer and soon Elle could see the men aboard. This was one of the few moments she was less than thankful for the keen sight of an elf. These men looked wild and viscous, in this world it seemed that made them evil. She knew it wasn't as simple as that but all the evil in this world was ugly and twisted; clearly marked. Orcs and Uruk-hai, dark creatures bred with hatred and darkness but these were men, men fighting on the opposing side but still men. This train of thought lead her to wonder how much choice they were given to fight or if they were tricked, and then Elle began to wonder how much choice the orcs and uruks had been given. She knew that once, a long time ago, they had been elves tortured and twisted by evil but did that make them innately evil too?

The whistle of an arrow in flight caught her attention before it thudded into one of the sailors. They were fighting a war, she could not have these kinds of thoughts, humanising the enemy could only lead to trouble for her. She needed to concentrate on the black and white instead of examining the grey.

Cold shot up her spine as ghosts passed through her to overwhelm the corsair ships. It was unpleasant to say the least but she shook the numbness from her fingers and followed her companions to the docks they had found to board the ships themselves.

They walked across onto the ship in single file, the ramp having been secured by the ghosts when they docked and were in the process of dumping bodies into the water below. Elle was so preoccupied looking at the ship that she didn't notice when Legolas froze causing her to walk straight into his back. When the slight impact did not rouse him she walked around to look at his expression. He looked both shocked and sad, she followed his gaze up the sails to see a seagull perched and squawking. It was strange to see such a familiar creature, she also hadn't realised that they were so close to the sea.

"If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more." Legolas murmured as he watched the seagull squawk once more before flying away.

"Huh?" Confusion clouded Elle's face as she ran what he said through her mind. What did that even mean? He glanced down at her with his expression forlorn.

"A prophecy of Galadriel told to me by Gandalf. I thought it spoke of my death but that was not its meaning." Legolas told her as he slowly walked towards the front of the ship with her only a step behind before they stopped and she rounded on him.

"Wait, you thought there was a prophecy about your death and you decided not to tell me about it?!" She asked completely at a loss as to why he would not have shared it with her. His brow rose mimicking his once playful expression but his face held none of the light it should have.

"What of all the secrets you keep? I respected your wish and did not pry. I have held my tongue on more than one occasion, but when you find that there is something of me you did not know you become offended?" He asked sharply, they were stood practically nose to nose with frustration coming off them in waves.

"Wha- I told you. It is not my decision, I would tell you everything if I could but I can't. I told you before, nothing's changed." Her voice lost some of its sharpness as her eyes began to prickle with tears she didn't want to shed.

"Nothing's changed? N-." He paused as if to compose himself and gently brushed his fingers down her arms to her shaking tight gripped fists. At his touch they stopped shaking and loosened enough for him to entwine his fingers with hers. "Does my fëa not sing to you as yours does to me?" He asked gently as if fearful of the answer.

Elle paused. Her fëa? The amulet translated the word in her head as soul but how could a soul sing? If what he said was true her fëa sang to him but did he mean a literal melody or something deeper? With elves it seemed that their flowery speech always held some deeper meaning. Should it be something she was consciously aware of all the time he was around or was it more subtle? What if his fëa did sing to her and she just didn't know how to listen?

She floundered unsure whether yes or no would be the truth or what either answer would mean for their budding relationship. Panic flooded her system, her legs twitched with the familiar need to run from this kind of problem but her heart was screaming at her to stay. He had told her she need never run from him but that was before he had decided to throw the whole soul singing thing at her. It was more than she had ever had to handle before and she felt like a deer in the headlights. They had been arguing and then boom romantic dilemma. She felt the grip of his fingers tighten slightly causing her to look up at him and realise that his eyes were wide with panic.

"I- I don't know. Mind humming a couple of bars for me?" She stumbled over the quip before she even realised she was going to make it. For a moment he looked confused, like she had suddenly switched to speaking another language and then his head shook minutely.

"It is not something to be heard." He said slowly as he tucked stray strands of her hair behind her pointed ear. "It is felt."

He wanted her to feel him? No, wait- not like that. Was it? No. Maybe. Stop being perverse, this was defiantly not the time. He was talking about a connection but it sounded more spiritual than physical. Shame as it was… no, mind out of the gutter.

Shaking her head in attempt to stop her pervy thoughts before she forgot what they were talking about… which was soul things.

Did she feel that kind of connection to him though? She knew that she felt a physical attraction to him even before she had really known him. Did that mean she was just being shallow? That her feelings were just a back log of affection for the character she knew and the elf she had admitted to being in love with? Was it less about him as a person and more about him being Legolas?

But, it wasn't just those things. Sure he had a pretty face but it wasn't that alone that sent her heart aflutter. In fact that had not happened until she had been in Middle-Earth for a good while, after Moria she was sure. There was something else though, something that only just occurred to her. She knew he was there, she always knew he was there even before he uttered a word. The familiar feeling, the presence that told her he was stood beside her or was approaching her. Was that it? Was that enough to say that his fëa sang to her?

"I know your there. Before I see you, I know your there. Is that it or am I grasping at straws?" She asked unsure if it was the answer he was looking for. His expression shifted, like he was thinking it over. A smile quirked at the edges of his lips as he regained the playful look in his eyes.

"To begin with." He said as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. A small smile curved her lips to know that there connection was more than skin deep. That it meant more.

"And when you say to begin with…" She asked curious to know what it actually meant for their fëar to being making with the music. Instead of answering her he released her hands and moved so that he could wrap his arms around her from behind and gently rest his chin on her shoulder as they looked out at the river they sailed upon. Rolling her eyes Elle leaned back into him as she enjoyed their moment of peace. It seemed to be a rare thing in Middle-Earth. Then she had to ruin it by mulling over their conversation in the comfortable silence.

"You said that you thought that prophecy meant your death." She stated and felt him nod minutely on her shoulder. "What was it actually talking about?" Elle couldn't remember anything about any prophecy that concerned Legolas and wondered if had anything to do with Chris and her arrival to Arda.

"It foretold the sea-longing." He said simply with a touch of sadness in his voice.

The sea-longing? Wasn't that what elves got when they wanted to sail away to the west like Galadriel? As far as she understood it the sea-longing was that compulsion and to resist it was difficult of the elves.

"How long will you wait to sail?" She asked knowing that he would be there for certain at Aragorn's wedding but she knew little of what happened to him after that.

"Until I can bare it no longer and I have nothing left to tie me here." His voice remained gentle as if his he were afraid she would suddenly protest his decision. "Can you wait that long or would you rather travel ahead of me?" His question surprised her.

"I don't mind waiting, it's not like I have this sea-longing thing." She said with a shrug not really comprehending how long she might have to wait. At her words his head rose and he look at her with confusion; not for the last time.

"You feel no need to sail to Aman?" he asked gently as he studied her profile. There was nothing he could see that would indicate she felt the longing, as he rested his chin upon her shoulder he filed his queries away to his long list of questions. Whether she would ever answer them, however, seemed an entirely different matter.

"Not really no." She answered with a small shrug as she continued to stare out at the water, her head tilted slightly so it rested gently on his golden head and she breathed a sigh of contentment.

But as with everything in Middle-Earth; the calm was short lived.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're back! Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me through this fic, i have now finished uni so i can focus on finishing this beastie in the next few chapters so be prepared. Also thankies to Amber as your review made me laugh and convinced me to posted this up though i am still not sure whether i like it. I look forward to your thoughts in your reviews and will see you guys next tuesday! <strong>


	48. Under siege

Under siege

* * *

><p>She could not watch. There was no way Chris could watch as Faramir marched to certain death. Theoretically she knew that he would return, that though injured he would survive the battle and not have to be part of the main onslaught but as she sat in the healing houses with her back to the window the thought that Morgoth or even her very presence could lead to his unwritten death had her on edge.<p>

Mablung roused from his sleep and drowsily watched the obvious conflict play across Eadgyth's face. Her knuckles were white, clenching tightly at the bottom of her tunic, her eyes kept wandering towards the window but she would not turn to look at whatever it was she wanted to see and he wondered what had gotten her so wound up. With a small grunt he started to pull himself up, as he did so he caught her attention and she quickly moved to help him sit up. There was an eerie silence that blanketed the ward and unknown to Mablung, the rest of the city as well.

Chris was unsure how the ranger would take the news of his superior's orders but when she told him what was going on he looked to be as conflicted as Chris felt. On the one hand he knew Faramir was doing his duty as bid by his lord and father, on the other hand though not spoken of, many rumours circulated of the Steward's mind crumbling under not only the news of his beloved son's death but of the impending war that sat upon his door step. Though he would not speak against his Steward, Mablung was clearly opposed to the orders given.

The sound of glass shattering caused both to look over for the source of the sound. A young healer's apprentice was crouched over shards of broken glass that had once contained some form of healing ointment. As Chris became more aware of the goings on of the wards she noticed that though quiet there was a lot in the way of movement as healers and their apprentices alike prepared the healing houses for the certain wave of injuries that the coming battle would bring.

For the moment the wards were relatively bare of patients, only a few injured soldiers from Osgiliath were scattered around and the sick civilian patients had all been moved to a separate wing. Fresh cots were being made up and medical supplies were being inventoried to be sure that there was enough.

Chris swallowed the lump in her throat, she hated hospitals, even though it seemed like she spent most of her time there either checking on Mablung or being injured herself. She wanted to stand and look out the window at the gardens that surrounded the healing houses, giving it a pleasant earthy scent instead of the too clean smell they held back home, but she couldn't do that. If she stood to look out the window she would be able to see Osgiliath from such a high tier of the city and she wasn't strong enough to see that. To see the inevitable slaughter of real people, people that she may have recognised from her time as a captive and though she didn't exactly associate those as good times it made the men real.

It also occurred to her that with this logic being in the healing houses when the battle hit would not be the smartest of moves, but her guard duty did not start until the next day and she didn't want to wander the city being useless. Watching over Mablung, one of the few people she had met in Middle Earth that had gained her friendship, made her feel a little less like she was a burden. Varda had effectively made her completely useless by taking away her ability to defend herself, but she supposed the Vala thought without this power she would bow out gracefully and stay out of harm's way. Like that would happen, Chris was invested now, these were people to her now, they were her friends now and powers or no powers she would fight to protect them even if it was a stupid reckless thing to do.

* * *

><p>'I am going to die… I'm going to die protecting a stupid tree…' Chris thought grimly as she stood in the high courtyard guarding the White Tree of Gondor. She could see the dark cloud writhing and spreading through the sky towards them. The shadow of Mordor was upon them and the roar of its army permeated every crack and crevice of the city. She stood facing the dark horizon and gripped her spear tightly as she awaited the battle that was sure to come. The withered White Tree behind her was supposed to be the hope for Gondor but all she could see was the darkness and though she knew that good would triumph in the end, she did not know if she would live to see it. For when the battle started she had no intention of staying at her post.<p>

A sudden commotion at the stairs leading to the courtyard caught her attention as a fellow fountain guard marched up followed by several soldiers carrying a wounded man. For a moment she wondered who the soldier on the stretcher was, and then she remembered.

She tried not to flinch when they laid him down beside the White Tree and managed to stop herself from collapsing to his side. She knew this would happen, she knew it and still she could not stop him from going and getting himself so badly wounded. Panic bubbled up inside her, churning her in to knots that twisted and burned, what if he died? What if he was already dead and her knowledge was keeping her from seeing the truth of it? What if their kiss had distracted him in the battle? What if? All these notions buzzed and swarmed in her mind, coupling with the sharp panic in her gut.

Footsteps hurried towards them as Chris simply stared at the wounded soldier. Faramir. She managed only to spare a glance at the new comers before her eyes reverted to her injured man, the injured man, not her injured man. A few nobles gathered around the Steward and watched sadly as their ruler grieved loudly for his son. His wails were momentarily interrupted by the fountain guard that had brought him but Denethor was deaf to all but his suffering… and his madness.

Unsteadily he stood, mumbling sorrows over the loss of his sons and wobbled his way over to the edge of the courtyard that looked over the entire city and beyond. The pitter patter of Hobbit feet sent a flicker of hope through Chris as she closely watched Pippin examine his fallen friend. Their fallen friend.

"He's alive." Pippin exclaimed to himself but Chris was close enough to hear his proclamation. Faramir was not dead. The knots in her gut began to loosen slightly at the thought that maybe he would be ok. That maybe it would all be ok. Then came the trembles, followed by the screams, the catapults were being fired and the battle was beginning in earnest.

Quick sure steps could be heard crossing the courtyard towards the trembling form of the Steward who gripped his fists tight as the sounds of battle roared in the background.

"Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!" he shrieked down to the soldiers in the tier bellow and to the men who surrounded him. His mind had finally broken and then Chris looked up to see whose footsteps had taken him directly to the madman at the wall. Another faint tremble was felt before the thwacking sound of a staff meeting skull was heard. Her eyes widened at the looked of disgust that was clearly shown on Gandalf's face before he beat down the Steward a couple more times, until Denethor was a quivering mess on the floor, and then looked down to the confused soldiers that surrounded him.

"Prepare for battle." He said sternly before he turned and strode towards the hobbit. He looked down at the injured Faramir as Pippin called for healers and the wizard then looked to Chris. He glanced over her uniform and gave a small grim smile. "Keep safe, we have a city to defend." The Istari said before his white stallion galloped up the stairs and awaited its rider to mount. Then he was gone, calling those he found back to their posts to fight for their lives.

Healers hurried towards Faramir and Chris could do little more than watch as they took him away on the stretcher. She wanted to go with him, to protect him from his father and hold his hand until he was strong again but this was a battle and she was no damsel. She would fight where she was able and protect all she could.

A curly mess of hair caught her attention and she hurried towards Pippin. He looked up at her a little confused as a helmet was thrust upon him and he was sent out to fight against the tide of evil. The other soldiers sped past her as she marched towards the hobbit.

"Pippin, I need you to stay with Faramir. Protect him and if something happens find me or Gandalf." She said quietly before she gently patted him on the shoulder and moved towards the large stone arches and the thick bushes beside them. There she stood her spear by the wall and plunged her hands into the plant until she found the familiar Rohirrim weapons she had stashed there. She strapped her shield to her arm and attached her scabbard to her belt before she drew her sword. Now she was ready.

Chris span on her heel and began to make her way down towards the fighting. Just as she got to the bottom of a long flight of stairs she heard the only too familiar piercing screech of a Nazgûl flying close by. She looked up at its dark shape and felt the hot wind as it dived past towards the soldiers fighting on the walls. For a moment she was back in Osgiliath, her leg in the sharp venomous jaws of the fell-beast before being carelessly flung through the air like a ragdoll. She could feel the pain flair in her leg before she was knocked from her memories by several men running past her as reinforcements. She took a deep breath to steady herself before following them into the fray.

As she ran through the chaos she narrowly missed being crushed by falling wood and stone. There was confusion everywhere as some soldiers ran for their lives while others stood to fight only to be grabbed up by sharp claws and then dropped from great heights. Terrified civilians fled past not stopping for anything. She hoped her uniform would gain her enough respect for her orders to be followed before she sucked in a deep breath.

"Return to your posts, civilians to the upper tiers!" She shouted as loud as the din would allow and much to her surprise several soldiers paused in their flight to return but just as many ignored her. The civilians seemed happy for guidance though as they all nodded and ran to the more fortified parts of the city dug deep into the mountain side. With that she then moved forward towards the walls of the city where she found rows of soldiers with bows waiting for their enemy to be in range while overhead rubble was thrown from catapults at the approaching horde. Quickly she made her way up to the front line to get a good idea of how close the army actually was.

"How long until the siege towers are in range?" She asked as she looked over the dark mass whilst trying to remember all she could of the battle and the orders that Gandalf had given.

"Not long." The soldier beside her answered as he gripped his bow with white knuckles before his gaze darted towards her and his grip tightened. "Should you not be guarding the White Tree, fountain guard?" He asked with a bite in his words.

"We were all called out to fight." She said quickly unsure if any of the other fountain guards had left their posts as she had done. "When they are close enough, aim for the trolls." She ordered loudly so that the surrounding soldiers could hear. "Bring down the trolls and stop the towers from breaching the walls!" She yelled out before she noticed a white figure out on a similar position not to far away. The whistle of arrows was heard and she smirked when she saw them flying towards the trolls below. More and more arrows flew at the approaching trolls but they only managed to bring down one before the siege towers were close enough to open on the walls; allowing orcs to flood out towards the soldiers who were hurriedly switching from bows to their swords.

More towers slammed their doors onto the old stone of the city walls and allowed more orcs to spill out, hacking and slashing all in their paths. Holding her Rohirrim shield tight she blocked the rusty bite of an orc blade before plunging her sword deep into his exposed side. As it fell before her three more charged with their weapons held aloft, crazed shrieks escaped their throats as they lunged at her.

For a moment she wondered why her arms hadn't already moved to block the attacks before she remembered that they wouldn't. More sluggishly than she would have liked she pulled her shield up feeling the heavy thuds of their swords hitting the wood. The force of their blows pushed her backwards into the cold of a stone wall drawing the breath from her lungs. With the shield pressed hard against her she flailed her sword the best she could in hopes of killing the orcs. She felt the steel slam into the armour of one of her attackers but it was not enough to stop their onslaught. Hot stinking breath assaulted her nose as the orc cackled darkly before he drew his sword back intending to run her through before the shine of steel pierced his throat spurting foul blood into Chris' face. The second and third orc were quickly dispatched before she had the chance to wipe the black liquid from her eyes. It was then she noticed her rescuer to be the soldier she had given orders to earlier. He gave her a withering look as if to say _'women!'_ before he returned to defending his home.

Her eyebrows drew together indignantly at his response. If it wasn't for the fact he had just saved her life she would have voiced her irritation but that was the case and this was not the time. The cries of approaching orc caught her attention once again as they came racing towards their prey. Holding her weapons tight she ran through all she remembered of the teachings Boromir and Aragorn hoping it would be enough.

* * *

><p>They had broken the gate. After a day and a half of the continuous chant <em>'Grond! Grond! Grond!'<em> the monstrous battering ram had crippled the once strong city gate. Flaming catapults were hurled continuously making no structure safe to hide in. Nazgûl continued to circle the city snatching up soldiers with every swoop. Trolls and orcs were around every corner smashing and killing all in their path. Then came the sound that did not fit the rest, a horn, in the distance. Upon the horizon horsemen stood looking down at the chaos that surrounded Minas Tirith. The Rohirrim had come. They broke the lines of Mordor, cutting down all that stood in the path of their charging horses. But the lower levels had been lost and the surviving soldiers had to regroup on a higher tier where they could better defend themselves. It was as Chris was running up a flight of stairs, with several other soldiers, that she heard a strangled cry from above. For a moment she thought it to be another poor soul snatched up by a hell-hawk but when she looked up the falling figure was ablaze and she knew who it was. She breathed a sigh of relief that Pippin had found Gandalf in time to save Faramir.

Higher and higher she climbed until the soldiers sealed the doors shut behind them. Orders were given to make ready for the enemy who would soon be upon them again. As she was helping a wounded soldier find a place to rest she caught a glimpse of the battle raging in the fields of Pelennor. Mûmakil charged forward, like bulldozers, clearing everything in their paths. Chris felt for their allies on the battle field and for Merry who she hoped to be there and at the same time hoped that he wasn't. The largest of the Nazgûl flew overhead and landed in the middle of the battlefield.

Thunderous banging ripped her attention from the battle below and back to the danger that was behind the straining doors. She handed the soldier to the capable hands of a healer that quickly whisked him away and made her way back to where the Gondorians were waiting with their pikes held tight; all staring with trepidation at the rumbling door. As the wood began to splinter, she noticed Gandalf and Pippin sat quietly talking before the doors were to cave in. Gandalf look calmly at the hobbit as he soothed Pippin's fright with beautiful words of what lay before them in death. It seemed they had very different ideas about what happened after death, Gandalf got beaches and serenity, Chris got battles and pissy Valar. Shaking the thought from her mind she returned her focus to the forthcoming fight. The wood grew weaker and weaker, with each strike the wood spilt wider and wider and then… the ponding stopped. The sounds of battle continued unabated and Chris stared at the door confused, until the forms of many transparent warriors literally charged through the doors. The ghostly figures looked over the Gondorian soldiers before continuing on passing unhindered by walls or doors.

The battle was won and she had not died. A relieved smiled spread across her lips as she dropped her heavy shield and sheathed her sword.

They had done it.


	49. Battlefield

Battlefield

* * *

><p>Elle sat perched precariously upon the Corsair ship's bowsprit staring out towards the fast approaching smouldering city. It was nearly midday but the sky was dark over their destination, save for the burning light from the city. She hoped their friends would be safe; Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, Éowyn, Éomer and Théoden though she knew that some were not destined to see the end of the battle. Then her thoughts turned to Mordor and her friends that were currently in its shadow. Frodo, Sam and Chris should all have been approaching the end of their journey. Elle hoped that Chris would be alright when confronting Shelob and that her height wouldn't give them away amongst the orcs, that the great eye would not see them and for Morgoth to not interfere.<p>

The excited murmurings of the dead behind her were distracting from her thoughts as they spoke of the battle and the chance to finally be at peace. Her eyes drifted down to the water below her, she watched the waves splash against the ship for a time before deciding she had best talk to the others to find out their plan. If they had a plan that is.

Her boots hit the deck with barely a sound as she hopped down from her perch and made her way below. She did her best to avoid walking through any of the ghosts but they seemed to care little about avoiding anything and walked through her as if she weren't there. After a few moments she reached the compartment where her companions resided. Gimli was sat sharpening his axe, Aragorn looked as if he finished preparing hours ago and sat smoking his pipe, while Legolas was stocking up his quiver.

"I thought you had a never ending supply of arrows, now my dreams are broken." She teased causing him to look up at her and give her a confused look before he shook it off.

"I suppose there is little point to ask you not to fight." He said as he finished buckling his quiver to his back.

"None at all." She grinned as she moved forward and pecked his cheek.

"Aye, she has proven her metal, as long as there are no trolls on the field." Gimli smirked as he examined the sharpness of his axe.

"I get a few ribs broken and now I'm labelled for life." She huffed with her hands planted on her hips haughtily.

"If you'd have seen it lass. I'd not known elves could fly till then." He chuckled and Elle was sure she heard Aragorn laugh a little too.

"Oh sure, mock my pain." She groused before she felt an arm loop around her waist.

"Don't mind him, dwarves have little taste for jokes." Legolas said close to her ear, tickling the skin. She laughed a little, preparing her comeback but before she could speak one of the ghost soldiers walked through the wall and announced they were almost at the docks. The news quickly sobered their mood and the companions all made their way to the deck.

They were so close to the city now, screams rent the air, the scent of blood and ash assaulted her nose and then she saw their greeting party; a large group of orcs awaiting their pirate allies. Quickly she crouched down behind the side of the ship beside Aragorn and Gimli, who barely needed to squat, and waited until the ships were close enough for them to disembark.

She felt the ship sail to a smooth stop before she heard the orcs shouting from the docks and a look from Aragorn told her it was time to move. With only that moment's notice Aragorn leapt from the ship, quickly followed by Gimli and Legolas, for a moment Elle floundered before she too leapt over the edge of the ship onto the dock below. The orcs stared at them hungrily as the four slowly walked towards them with their weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best dwarf win!" Gimli muttered to his elven friend. Elle smiled at them before she readied herself for the fight to come and attempted to stop the shiver in her spine when the ghost army ran through her.

Soon enough they were in the thick of the battle surrounded by orcs, Rohirrim, Mûmakil, trolls and ghosts. The four stayed together the best they could; hacking, slashing and shooting those in their path as they made their way across the battlefield.

It felt like the horrible creatures would never end as Elle pulled her swords from the fresh corpse she had just made. But the sight of the ghost sweeping over their enemies and the fierceness that her friends fought with; Elle knew that it would be done with soon enough. She turned to continue the fight and follow her friends deeper into battle. More orcs fell to her blades as she moved forward and then she came across an all too familiar corpse. A fell beast had been cut down and near its severed head were the remains of crumpled metal and wispy cloth. Her sharp eyes scanned the surrounding area and found a wounded soldier crawling away from a large pursuing orc. Elle hurried over but before she could get to it Aragorn and Gimli had cut the creature down. Seeing she was still alive and crawling towards the fallen form of Théoden Elle hurried off to catch up with her friends that had gotten a little ahead of her.

When she was closer she saw the spry figure of Legolas scale a hulking Oliphaunt that was charging in her direction. As quick as she could she moved out of the way and cut down a few more orcs before she felt the quake in the earth. She turned just in time to see the elf slide down the falling trunk and gracefully land on the ground with only a cheeky shrug aimed at her.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli groused before he lopped of the head of a charging orc.

"Show off." She mumbled before she felt her arm raise and block a rusted sword she had not realised to be there.

* * *

><p>Before long only stragglers remained on the battlefield, that were quickly dispatched by either the Rohirrim, ghost army or her companions, the enemies were so few and far between it gave her the opportunity to watch as the majority of the ghostly horde reclaimed the city. It was a strange sight to see, even in Middle Earth, and Elle finally took a moment to catch her breath as the famous White City glowed green.<p>

It seemed almost silent for that moment, that small moment Elle took to savour the peace she felt knowing that the worst was behind her. A soft moan caught her attention, shattering her peaceful moment, and she realised that the worst may have been behind her but there were many soldiers who would not live past the night if they weren't seen to.

Just as this thought passed her mind she saw people coming out from the city, they were too far from her to see in too much detail but from what she could tell they were looking over the closest wounded. Then she noticed a figure in almost blinding white robes followed closely by a child dressed in dark clothing. Immediately she recognised Gandalf but it took an extra moment for her to realise the child was Pippin. She watched as the pair walked a path that seemed to end near the gathering of ghost soldiers. A cool clean hand slipped into her own too warm grubby hand and began to lead her to where she could see Aragorn and Gimli. With Legolas beside her, for it was he who had taken her hand, the elves watched Aragorn grant them liberation from their curse. A cooling wind swept over them and the ghostly figures became dust but all she saw disappeared with a smile on his face.

For a time she helped look over the wounded soldiers but very quickly the task drained her. The blood and the death and the fear and the sadness were etched in to the face of every dead man she found and glinted in the eyes of the wounded. It was so terrible that she felt her throat clench and her eyes prickle. This was no place for her, she was no warrior, the only skill she possessed was programmed into the vessel she inhabited, but the soul within had never been made for such things. It almost felt silly, that now at the last lap of their journey death rattled her, but it was just so much death.

Her thoughts seemed to leap from her head before she realised the pained wail had not come from her, nor from the wounded soldiers, but from Éomer who had just found the limp body of his sister upon the battlefield.

Though it made her feel cowardly and wretched, she decided that she could no longer take in the sight or the stink from this place. She was about to start walking back alone when she felt the familiar presence walking beside her. Elle said nothing, just glanced at him, he seemed to know what she was feeling and with a reassuring look they walked together into the city of Minas Tirith.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, being the companion of the recently revealed king had its perks. The elves had been ushered to the uppermost level of the city and rooms for nobility had been prepared for them. Their rooms were side by side, Elle gathered from the looks the maids had thrown them that it was done purposely, and were reminiscent of the rooms they had stayed in in Rivendell, so long ago. Though there were distinct differences in the architecture and the coarseness of the fabrics within. Still it was a welcome sight to her.<p>

It gave her the chance to wash the grime from her skin, beneath her nails and untangle her once braided hair. No sooner had she finished retying the braid did she receive a knock at the door.

"It's open." She called as she always did. Elle heard the protest of the door hinges but did not turn as her gaze was fixed to the goings on outside her wide window, though she had no need to turn.

"You said we would come to Minas Tirith before the end." Legolas stated as he stood beside the door.

"I did. Are we needed?" She acknowledged before moving straight along, part of her desperately wanted to give him the chance to ask his questions but they were so close to the finish line and then.. then they would have to see.

"Gandalf and Aragorn have convened a meeting in the great hall." He half turned before raising a slender brow at her still form.

'_One last mission.'_ She thought before following him out of her room.

The elves made their way through the many winding corridors until they reached the overly ornate large door that could only lead to a throne room or great hall. As she made her way inside she noticed the faces of those she knew to be privy to Frodo and the Ring. Thick blonde waves caught her off guard, at first she thought it to be Éowyn but then one look at Éomer reminded her that the shield maiden was in the houses of healing. So who was this woman? She wore a long dark blue velvety cloak and Elle could see an armoured arm resting on a hidden hip. The sound of Gandalf's voice, beginning the meeting, seemed distant as she watched the woman turn to face the wizard.

'_Chris?'_


	50. Heart of hearts

Heart of hearts

* * *

><p>It had been some hours since the battle had ended. Chris had spent most of that time in the houses of healing, sat silently watching over Faramir as he slept soundly while more and more injured were brought in from the battlefield. She had stayed as long as she could but the rooms were becoming too crowded and the healers kept insisting that she needed to rest after the battle. She had told them in return that she could rest where she was, while still watching over him, but they seemed uncomfortable at her persistence to stay with him. She wasn't sure if it was because they thought her a stranger, or if it was unseemly for an apparent foreign commoner to be so familiar with the son of the Steward. Or as it was; the new Steward of Gondor. In the end they had managed to get her to leave with the encouragement of Mablung, who had been in a bed not too far away.<p>

When she had returned to the houses of healing she had found his bed to be empty, horrifying thoughts whirred in her mind before she was spotted by one of the healers from before, she was told that Faramir had been moved to another wing; where other injured nobles were being seen to.

At first this news relieved her, he would get better attention in a place like that, but then the thought occurred to her; that sounded be the kind of place they would take Éowyn. She asked the healer where this wing was but he was less than forthcoming. He mentioned something about 'only healers or those of noble blood', and then she stopped listening and walked straight past him to the bedside of a smirking Mablung. With a deep chuckle, that still made him wince a little, he told her where they had taken their Captain.

She started towards the wing Mablung had indicated before she paused, turned and found a healer that she knew was fond of her. Chris asked the elder woman to move Mablung to a better wing, the woman simply smiled and told her that he would soon be up on his feet, he was fine where he was. She glanced back at her friend who simply smirked back at her before he gestured for her to go to Faramir.

Needing little more encouragement Chris made her way to the noble healing wing. As she walked through an archway she found herself in one of the many gardens that grew the fragrant healing plants they used. The grass was soft under her boots and the walls were lined with bright multi-coloured flowers and herbs. She didn't know what most of them were but she recognised lavender, poppies and thyme. As she passed a pillar she noticed someone sat inside an open windowsill, a woman looking distantly at the flowers. She was pale, with long shining blonde hair, delicate features and cool grey eyes. All at once Chris knew who she was.

Chris' pace quickened in her search of Faramir but it did not take long. She found him stood, his arm cast in a sling, with his eyes gazing through his window. He looked content but a twist of confusion seemed to be at the edge of his features. As she stepped closer she saw what- who he was looking at and a stab of pain jolted through her. It was so sudden and unexpected that she took a slight step back as her gaze was glued on the captain. He had not noticed her presence and was still staring out at the mysterious White Lady. In that moment Chris knew that she was being selfish, she wanted him to be happy but she wished he could have been happy with her. It seemed, though, that Faramir and Éowyn were tied together and she could not break between them, no matter how much she wanted to.

Slowly she took a deep calming breath before she began to walk towards him again. Quietly she stood beside him looking out at the woman who still seemed to be in some kind of shock.

"She is very beautiful." Chris said in a small voice.

"That she is." Faramir said glancing down at Chris with a fond smile.

"I bet she is brave and kind and would make a great wife." She said hating herself for every word she spoke.

"…I suppose so…" He replied hesitantly but Chris didn't want to hear him speak of Éowyn, it hurt too much for that.

"I- I think you should go talk to her… you would make a great match." She said with her voice trembling towards the end. He turned to look at Chris fully but she could not meet his gaze, her heart clenched painfully in her chest and tears prickled at the edge of her vision. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could she raised her hand for silence. "Be happy."

She said finally before she turned sharply and practically sprinted from the room. Vaguely she thought she heard him calling after her but Chris did not stop. She could not stop. For if she did she knew her tears would fall freely and her heart would wither in her chest.

Her feet kept pounding the well-worn stone floors as she fled from the heartache she had never wanted to have. When she finally stopped she found herself in the cramped little room she had been given as a courtesy when she had arrived. Her knees finally buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor with silent sobs. She had known in her heart of hearts that things with Faramir could never work, that he was destined this great love affair with Éowyn, who was she to take away his happiness? She just wished he could have been happy with her.

"There you are." Said a deep voice from the doorway, she sucked in a breath and willed no tears to fall. Slowly she rose from the floor and turned to face the man at her door, or wizard, she mentally corrected as she saw it was Gandalf who stood waiting for her. His eyes softened when he looked her over. "There is need of us in the throne room." He said gently.

His glance and tone immediately straightened her back, she refused to be pitied and coddled. After adjusting her fountain guard cloak she held her head up high and gestured to for Gandalf to lead the way.

* * *

><p>Chris followed the wizard into the only too familiar throne room, though without Denethor and his gloom the room seemed to be brighter than it had been before. It was then she noticed that sat in the Steward's own throne was a very familiar dwarf, smoking a well-used pipe. Despite her melancholy Chris could not help a small smile at the prospect of being reunited with the fellowship.<p>

"Young Lady Eadgyth!" The dwarf exclaimed, expelling a large puff of white smoke. Then from the shadows strode Aragorn, who seemed equally perplexed.

"Eadgyth! You are here? Why are you not with Frodo and Sam?" The crownless questioned as he took quick steps towards her.

"The girl was injured whilst defending the hobbits." Gandalf spoke as he stepped in front of her defensively. "She was brought to Minas Tirith after Osgiliath was taken."

Aragorn dipped his head apologetically before he turned and crossed his arms as he gazed at the statue of one of his ancestors. Gandalf gave her a small smile before he too turned away and gazed off into the distance as if he were trying to see something through the walls. Gimli continued to smoke his pipe and all else remained quiet, even the entrance of another man was only met with a silent nod from Aragorn and Gimli. The man was tall and well built, from what she could tell, his armour covered all but his head and looked very familiar. She realised then that it was because, though his was far grander and infused with gold livery, it was very similar to the armour she had once worn as a Rohirrim shield maiden, making him Éomer. Though now she could see it, in the wiry blonde hair and beard, as well as the deeply sad grey eyes; the same eyes as his sister. The thought of Éowyn brought a new sharp pain that twisted in her gut before she ripped her gaze from him. She turned and stared at the marble pillar at the back of the throne room in an attempt to stop her mind from wandering into thoughts that were just too painful.

She heard the door open again but this time did not turn to see the newcomer. She placed one hand on her armoured hip and with the other she nervously nibbled the nail on her index finger. Chris needed a distraction, something, anything. The sound of Gandalf's voice caught her attention and she turned to watch him speak. Her eyes trained steadily upon the wizard as he spoke. But her traitorous eyes glanced over to the others who had entered, for there were two.

'_No! Anything but her!'_ Chris thought urgently as she looked into the confused face of her best friend. It was hard enough having to face the pitying looks and harsh words from Gandalf but she didn't want Elle to know. How could she tell her best friend that had betrayed everything she had made Elle swear to do. That she had failed her mission, failed Frodo and Sam and Sméagol, that she had succumbed to temptation and tried to take the Ring. She had tried to take the Ring, and after that had done everything in her power to otherwise spite Varda.

By the sad confusion on Elle's face Chris knew that she was trying to mentally communicate with her but she could no longer hear the sound of Elle's mind.

It was too much, all of it. The pain in her chest and the disappointment and anger that would come from her best friend, the only person she could talk to and she couldn't. There was no way she could ever face telling Elle the truth.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Asked Gimli suddenly making Chris aware she had all but missed the whole debate.

"Yes," She said more to herself than anyone else "a suicide mission, with my skills diminished I would definitely get myself killed." And death seemed a far better fate then what other options lay before her. She would fight, she would die and she would finally get some peace. Peace from the heartache and hardships that she had never had to face before coming to Middle Earth. She was never meant for this world and now she could see that as plain as the look on Elle's face. The look on Elle's face! Had she heard what Chris had whispered? It seemed so as when it was clear their council had finished Elle made directly for Chris. In a moment of panic Chris turned sharply and hurriedly left the throne room.

* * *

><p>When she reached her room she closed the door firmly, she had not heard anyone follow but she leaned back on the wooden door as if she thought the armies of Mordor lay behind it, biding their time to bash it open.<p>

A gentle knock almost made Chris jump out of her skin but she remained quiet, hoping whoever it was would lose interest and leave. The latch moved as if whoever it was outside was testing to see if it was locked, then Chris heard a loud sigh though the wood.

"Chris, I can hear you breathing in there." Said the voice belonging to Elle's vessel; Ercassiel.

"That's creepy, you know that right?" Chris said through the door but made no move to open it.

"So… are you gunna let me in or are we having this conversation through a door?" Elle asked dryly. Chris hesitated, for a moment she thought if she just didn't let her in that Elle would get bored and go away, and then she remembered that it was Elle. Chris doubted she would just go away, she laughed a little despite herself, after all that was how they had become friends in the first place.

When they were fourteen Elle decided that she wanted to be friends with Chris, Chris was not so keen on becoming her friend. Elle, however, wouldn't take a hint. She would just follow Chris around and act like they had already been friends for years, eventually she had worn Chris down and had proven to be her longest lasting friend. Elle had been fiercely loyal, even though she could be annoying sometimes and do stupid things; she was Chris' best friend.

Slowly she stood up from the door and opened it before she turned to fuss with her bag so she wouldn't have to look at her friend. For a moment there was silence before Chris was suddenly engulfed in her friend's slender elvish arms. Tentatively she returned the hug, she needed it, and she would enjoy it while it lasted. Before the hate and the blame came into play.

"I'm glad that you're ok." Elle said gently pulling away from the hug. Chris immediately missed the warmth and comfort but returned to her pack so that Elle wouldn't see. "Why wouldn't you talk to me earlier?" She asked as she fidgeted with her fingers before she tilted her head to the side. "Why won't you talk to me now?"

"I was a little busy with the meeting and the dying and the death and the bad." Chris barked, regretting it immediately but knowing she couldn't let Elle back in. She didn't want her to know. "What's with the third degree anyway? Can't you just be happy we're together and neither of us died?" She continued, snapping back into the way she used to speak before they had come to Middle Earth.

"I am happy, I'm just concerned." Elle tried again but Chris would not turn to look, because she knew if she did that she might very well break down. "I mean what's with the whole suicide yay thing you said before; when you thought I couldn't hear you."

"No, this is about Frodo, we have to save Frodo, no one else just Frodo… and Sam" Chris blurted in an attempt to cover her tracks.

"No, I heard you-" Elle started before Chris interrupted.

"Look, we need to get ready for this fight and that tunic looks pretty flimsy." She said stealing a quick glance at her friend before she returned to fiddling with the fastenings on her gauntlets.

"Fine, but if you die I'll kill you." Elle said attempting a joke but ended up sounding quite sombre.

The only indication the Elle had left came from the closing of the door. Risking a quick glance Chris breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that her friend was gone. It was strange; being relieved that her best friend was not there.

In an attempt to shrug it off she set about making the final preparations for the march on the Black Gate. It was not long before she was as prepared as one could be for a suicide mission. As she looked over everything one last time it occurred to her that, even though she had mocked it before, she understood Éowyn a little better. It hurt to think about but it turned out feelings could bloom incredibly fast within ones heart. Before coming to Middle-Erath she had never been able to understand how the people could fall- become emotionally attached to another so quickly. Now, now she understood.

She turned and pulled the door open, only for her heart to squeeze painfully in her chest; for on the other side with his hand raised, as if to knock, was Faramir. After a moment he gave her a smile and lowered his hand before asking if he could enter. She nodded dumbly as he walked past and quietly she closed the door. He stood there quietly just looking at her.

She couldn't breathe, it felt as if his very presence was stealing the air from her lungs, like he wasn't satisfied ripping out her heart. Her eyes remained glued to the floor, because looking at him would be too much, worse than Gandalf's disappointment or Varda's anger or Elle's confusion.

Chris was pretty sure he was speaking, there was sound like his voice but it was muffled, like trying to speak through water. It mattered little, hearing his words would only hurt more. She didn't want any more pain or hardship or temptation or secrets or missions or anything. She wanted it all just to go away; to go far away and never bother her again. His voice seemed louder now, more urgent, but there were no words.

A gentle hand cupped her chin and slowly lifted her head. Her eyes remained downcast, only seeing his arm in the sling and the weakness in his legs.

"You will not even look at me. Are you so callous that you would cast me aside after-" He stopped himself seemingly unable to find the words he needed. But these were the words that broke through. Her eyes snapped up defiantly, ready to scream her innocents and defend her actions but one look at him gave her pause. He looked as broken as she felt. Then it occurred to her, he had been injured a day ago and should be resting in the houses of healing.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? You should get yourself better and go be with… be with her." Her anger fizzled out towards the end of her words and was replaced with barely veiled pain.

Her gaze began to fall again before he caressed her face and pulled her into an urgent kiss. It was unexpected but she found herself eagerly kissing him back. She wanted this, she wanted him… suddenly she pulled away, but he wanted Éowyn? Why was he there? Kissing her?

"I…I don't understand. You love her." She said, the kiss only making her pain worse.

"Who?" Asked as his calloused thumb caressed her cheek.

"Éowyn." Chris replied weakly.

"Would I be here if I loved another?" He asked simply trying to make her understand. Her thoughts paused and replayed the words he had just spoken.

"'Loved another?'" She asked cautiously, unbidden hope was beginning to take root but she had to be sure. "M-me?" It felt strange for her to stutter so much, it had never before been something she did, but how often had she been in a situation like this?

"Yes." He said, grateful she was beginning to understand, and placed a chaste kiss upon her brow.

"But what about Éowyn?" She persisted, unsure whether she could believe what she so desperately wanted to be true.

"She was lovely, but I know her not. You are the one I want." He urged, finally getting through to her. A very strange thing then happened. She began to giggle. Despite everything, she was giggling. Not really sure why she was giggling, but glad she was smiling again, Faramir pulled her into a warm embrace that she returned happily. After several moments simply embracing each other Chris turned to look at him.

"I think you should go back to the healing houses. I have a battle to win." She said confidently.

* * *

><p>All the able bodied soldiers had been gathered before they marched from the smoking husk, once known as Minas Tirith. Aragorn rode at the head of the army, wearing his new Gondorian armour, with Éomer, Legolas, Elle, Gandalf and Chris all riding in a row behind him, followed by the rest of the army. As usual Gimli rode with Legolas, Pippin with Gandalf and Chris was a little surprised when she noticed Merry sat upon Elle's horse.<p>

"Why is Merry riding with Elle?" Chris murmured to herself as they rode.

'_The mare claims this is not the first time they have carried the small human.'_ Ohtar said, in what the others would have registered as a whinny.

"Really?" She asked leaning forward a little but trying to remain inconspicuous.

'_Indeed. She said she bore them from… the flooded forest with the tall black tree… and the talking tree?'_ The warhorse seemed as confused as Chris before she realised the mare meant Orthanc and Treebeard. _'The mare appears to be addled I suggest we no longer converse with her.' _Ohtar concluded as the army approached the black lands of Mordor.

"Whatever you say..." Chris said distracted by the only too familiar gates. She glanced to their right and saw the rock formation that she had hidden behind with Frodo, Sam and Sméagol. It was strange to think that this final march had gone so quickly. Before she knew it the soldiers had lined up in their ranks before the gates of Mordor, all awaiting the command of their King Aragorn. They waited and waited but the gates did not open, they could all hear the rabble of orcs behind it but they did not come forth. Chris did not have to wait long before Aragon spurred his horse forward and was quickly followed by what was left of the fellowship… and Éomer.

They rode swiftly and were soon stood before the great gates. Aragorn shouted his challenge to anyone who would listen and found that they did not have to wait long before the gates began to open. The Black Gates only opened a little, just enough to allow one rider through from the side of Mordor. The Mouth of Sauron.

It was a strange creature that rode towards them upon a black horse. It seemed to be a man, in shape, its robes covered everything but its mouth and it's hooded but still visible eyes. Its eyes were narrow and a sickly yellow colour, while its mouth was blackened with oozing cracked skin that looked red raw and painful.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." It hissed in a strangely accented voice, as it spoke Chris could see its yellowed cracked teeth; they looked as if they had been sharpened.

It asked if they had come to make a treaty with the dark lord Sauron but Gandalf quickly told him otherwise and then went on to order that the land of Mordor be disbursed. They knew it would not happen but Chris supposed it was worth a shot. Upon recognising Gandalf the creature pulled from his robes the still shining mithril shirt that had protected Frodo in the mines of Moria; so long ago. Upon seeing this the hobbits couldn't help but cry out sadly when they recognised with this meant. That Mordor wanted them to think that Frodo was dead and that he had suffered slowly.

"Who would have thought that one so small could endure so much pain? And he-"

"Liar." Chris said in a cold tone before she was quickly hushed by Gandalf; she could feel the look that Elle was giving her.

"Hmm? A female? Two females? These are who you bring to fight Greybeard?" It seemed to eye them individually before it spoke again. "If they survive they will make good… pets." The mouth grinned gleefully at them, seeming to enjoy how uncomfortable he was making them and Chris then noticed how these threats had caused Legolas to stiffen and glare angrily at the twisted creature.

Was she missing something or was it an elvish thing? Before another word was uttered Aragorn rose up beside the Mouth of Sauron; his hand slowly reaching for Andúril's hilt.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." Before the final syllable had left it's lips Aragorn beheaded the vile creature in a single swing of his blade.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli muttered grimly before Aragorn turned to face them.

"I do not believe it! I will not!" He cried, willing them to trust his judgement. Before another word could be uttered the gates began to creak as they opened once again, only this time spewing forth all that Mordor could muster. Aragorn called them to retreat back to the waiting soldiers as the orcs marched out behind them. As the group rode back towards the soldiers Chris could see that they were backing away nervously before Aragorn called for them to hold their ground.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn said inspiring the men to stand tall and ready for the fight to come. An echoed ring sounded as multiple swords were pulled from their sheaths. The riders dismounted from their horses as the horde of orcs began to surround the small army of men. Chris took the opportunity to affectionately pet Ohtar on the nose.

"Look after the other horses." She said as the marching came closer.

'_It was an honour to be in your service.'_ Ohtar nuzzled her one last time before he reared up. _'With me!'_ He whinnied before he, followed by the rest of the horses, galloped away to safety. Knowing that Ohtar was now safe with the other horses Chris turned and found herself to be stood beside her best friend.

"I'm glad we could finish this together." Elle said with a small smile.

"Me too." Chris smiled back as she took hold of Elle's hand. "When this is over, you can tell me everything that happened with Prince Prancy Pants." Elle's smile widened as she saw the determination within Chris' eyes. The elleth squeezed Chris' hand before quickly drawing her blades, while Chris gripped her shield and drew her own sword.

They then felt the gaze of Sauron upon them, they heard nothing but knew it was calling to Aragorn as he stepped forward almost in a daze. He only took a few steps before he turn to them and gripped his sword.

"For Frodo." He whispered before he charged the lines of Mordor.

Before she charged after him Chris was pretty she sure that she heard Elle whisper "For Narnia!" to herself, she couldn't help the small chuckle as the army raced forward. The hobbits were quickly over taken by the long strides of the men surrounding them, all were shouting eagerly with their weapons held tight.

Soon they were in the thick of it, surrounded by orcs, trolls and Nazgûl. Chris hacked and slashed at all of those in her path as she fought to survive this one final battle. All she had to do was to make it through this one final fight and she could have a new life in Middle Earth, with Faramir. On and on she fought, only vaguely aware that eagles flew overhead battling the Nazgûl in the skies. She glimpsed the form of Elle several times as it seemed she was sticking close, unwilling to lose her friend again. Chris noticed how heavily her friend relied upon the defence her vessel was programmed with as often her swords would raise to protect her from an enemy she had not seen. Chris, however, did not have that luxury and had to try to see everything at once to avoid being chopped up by multiple rusted blades.

She had no idea how long she had been fighting for, her arms began to ache and she was getting small cuts when she did not defend herself properly. Her shield felt heavy on her arm but she fought on, sometimes she would notice Elle killing an orc that had been charging at Chris or a golden arrow flying past. The departure of the Nazgûl barely registered as the eagles pursued them into Mordor. It seemed Sauron's gaze had been drawn to Mount Doom and Frodo would have been fighting off Sméagol at that point. Somewhere in her mind she knew it would be over soon, that she would be able to rest, but until then she fought as hard as she could.

The noise seemed to crescendo into one final mass as the screams of the dying and the war cries of the fighting and the clashing of swords all mixed together before they were drowned out by a high pitched screeching that did not come from the battlefield. The sound was unrecognisable but reeked of pain and anger and death.

The fighting stopped.

All that could be heard was the terrible screeching and the thunderous retreat of Morodor's horde. They all fled, knowing that their master had been defeated and losing all sense of purpose in this fight. Their master was dying and they would no longer be bound to die for him.

Chris turned to look through the wide open black gate and could see all the darkness that Sauron had made swirl about his tower, engulfing him. The tower crumbled to the ground as the eye could do nothing but fall before it caved in upon itself and sent a blast that radiated through the lands. Telling all that his evil had been defeated.

Relief flooded through Chris as she looked over to her equally relief friend who was stood a little ways ahead of her nearer the gate. She could see the physical manifestation of the wave as it destroyed the remnants of the tower and burst out, destroying the dark lands of Mordor and swallowing up the creatures that had spewed from it.

Her smile faltered as she saw that when the wave hit Elle her face suddenly went blank and her body crumpled to the floor. With only a spilt second to process the confusion Chris was about to race to her friend when the wave hit her. A sharp ringing sounded through her ears before she felt herself fall to the floor and everything went black.


	51. The choice

The choice

* * *

><p>It was dark where she was.<p>

It was warm and dark. Elle's vision began to focus; enabling her to see thousands of brilliantly shining lights in the velvety sky. Stars. Confusion came over her like a wave. Why could she see stars? It had been day time only a few moments ago. As her vision cleared, so did her thoughts and memories. They had been at the Black Gate, fighting the last battle, and they had won. She had seen Orodruin erupt, Sauron's tower fall and felt the destruction of the Ring.

She hadn't been injured, she felt no pain, it was then that Elle realised she felt very little to speak of. She tried to raise her arm, her leg, she tried to blink but found she could do none of these things. For once again she was a floating ball of light.

As the realisation sank in she recognised the warmth as Vardar's presence; but had yet to see the Vala.

Rising from her position on the floor Elle floated around in an attempt to see where she was. The space she was in was open but she was not outside. It seemed to be a hall of some sort; similar in construction to the elven halls, but everything here seemed to glimmer. The whole room seemed to be made from a shiny white material that reminded Elle of her grandmother's pearl necklace. Tall twisting pillars reached up to the high ceiling, each pillar bore beautiful intricate carvings each with craftsmanship that Elle had never before seen. The ceiling itself was so high above her, at first she thought that the nights sky was a mural but as she looked closer she could see the stars twinkle and the clouds sailing on the gentle winds. Elle then floated towards one of the grand windows that lead to a wide balcony. As she looked over the edge she gasped at the sight of clouds gathered atop snow covered mountain peaks. But all these peaks were below the balcony, by a far way, and Elle moved back slowly into the safety of the pearly hall. Was this place built on top of some kind of mountain range?

"This is Ilmarin; my home." At the sound of Varda's melodic voice Elle whipped around to face her. The ethereal woman stood smiling gently beside another glowing orb. Quickly Elle glided over to them but as she got closer she got the distinct impression that Chris was not happy to be there.

"Chris, are yo-"

"Why are we here Varda?" Chris snapped; interrupting Elle in the process.

"You are here because I chose to bring you here." She said as a mist swirled up and transformed into a throne made of pearl and sliver thread cushions. "Your quest is done and I wished to speak with you both." Gracefully she sat down in the throne looking as regal as one would expect a Valar to.

"Yes, we completed the quest." Said Elle slowly.

"Indeed, you did the task that was asked of you… to an extent." Varda responded looking coolly down at them.

"I don't understand, did we do something wrong?" Elle asked; confused as to why Varda was looking at them that way.

"Several in fact." She said rising from the throne and walking in a circle around the lights. "Of course, some things could not be helped, the timeline could never have been perfect with your presence but I did ask you only change the meddling of Morgoth. Not for you to alter things yourselves."

Chris, who had been silent through the exchange, shrank back a little. Elle glanced over at her, unsure why she had been acting so strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Elle asked, unsure if it had been something she had done.

"I speak of Chris' weakness when tempted. I speak of her attempt to destroy everything in taking the Ring for herself." Varda told Elle in a cold, strangely calm voice. Elle turned to look at her friend, unsure how to respond.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never tried to take the Ring, nope, not even once. You tried to take the Ring!" She said in a moment of panic but Elle knew this reaction. She had seen it before, when Chris felt guilty or had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"But… she didn't! She couldn't have or we wouldn't have succeeded." Elle said in defence of her best friend.

"True, Elle, that is true. Chris has already received her punishment for this." Varda conceded the point as she returned to her seat.

"I've been punished? Then why bring it up again now?!" Chris demanded while being thankful her friend had stood by her despite the truth being told.

"I say it now because you would have never told Elle if it had been your choice." She said, her voice still icy cool. Elle looked at her friend, her form made it difficult to see what she felt but deep down Elle knew Chris would have told her eventually. "But there is another transgression that you both have committed." The attentions of both girls were immediately focused on the Valar.

"What have we both done wrong?" Chris asked, her irritation at the woman rising again.

"You both fell in love." She said simply, causing both girls to look at each other's glowing forms before they turned back to her. "You both engaged in romances with important people. They had destinies that will now be forever altered. Faramir was destined to be with Éowyn, but you Chris stole his heart the moment he saw you. Elle, your very presence there was distracting for Legolas, it could have gotten him killed and if you have been killed he would have faded! Though I suppose you could do little about this. I had never considered his soul mate to have been in another realm." She paused as she looked at them, all the power she possessed and she had not thought this to have been a problem.

"What does this mean, for Éowyn, for us?" Elle asked slowly, concern not only for Chris and her but for the heart of another friend.

"Éowyn faced many hardships, she will not be forgotten and her happiness will be assured." Varda promised as she considered how she would keep her word. "Though you should know that Morgoth was defeated not long after your betrayal Chris." She informed them as if it had been an afterthought.

"But why did you not tell us before now?" Chris asked bitterly as Varda once again brought up one of her worst moments.

"If I had pulled your from your quests when you were no longer needed, it could have destroyed what we were trying to preserve. For now I will give you a choice and had I offered it to you then, you may have chosen the second option. Your lovers would be distraught and unable to concentrate on their tasks."

"Wait, are you saying that you defeated Morgoth while I was at Helm's Deep?" Elle asked incredulously.

"Knowing his defeat was at hand he summoned the last of his power to bring forth the fell beast to Helm's Deep. He had hopped it had been enough to defeat you but it spelled his undoing." She told them before swiftly moving on. "Now all that is left is the choice. Your choice." She said as she looked seriously at the lights.

Before either could ask what she meant swirls of shimmering clouds appeared and changed into two large pools in the floor. The water was still and shimmered slightly before they began to change. In one pool they would see their vessels, Eadgyth and Ercassiel, laid in the houses of healing side by side and surrounded by their friends. In the second pool they could see… themselves, laid side by side in hospital beds. There were no wounds or bandages, they just seemed to be sleeping, the gentle sound of heart monitors echoed through the pool. Beside the comatose girls were their families.

"We… we were dead. You said we were dead!" Chris stammered as her eyes were glued on her lifeless form.

"It would seem that the medicines in your realm are greater than I had known." She said simply, allowing the girls quiet to look through the still waters.

"A choice? This is our choice?" Elle asked slowly feeling as if she should be crying but lacked the form to do so. "To stay in Middle-Earth or to return home?"

"Yes." The Vala answered. "But know when you have chosen you cannot change your decision. This will be the last time we speak together."

Several minutes passed in silence as the girls made their decisions.

"Send me back. I want to return to Middle-Earth." Chris said suddenly shattering the silence.

"As you wish." Varda nodded as Chris began to glow a little brighter.

"Before you send me away." Chris said, causing to Varda to pause in sending her back. "When I was injured and you were angry, why did I heal so fast?" A small smile flitted over Varda's lips.

"Nienna, a Vala like me. She wept over your strife and healed your wounds. It was her mercy, not mine, that healed you." Once finished Varda returned to sending Chris to Middle-Earth. The orb glowed brighter and brighter still, the light became immensely bright until suddenly it was no longer there. "And what is your choice Elle?"

Elle was looking between the pools. She had known Chris had hated her life on Earth and would want to stay where she could finally be happy. But Elle, she had been in the middle of a degree, she loved her family and it pained her to see them looking so sad. They had been on her mind so many times during her travels but she had never thought she would be able to return home. Then her gaze would shift to Middle-Earth where she could see her hand being held by Legolas. Her soul mate. Having to choose between them was far worse than anything she had had to face in Middle-Earth. How was she supposed to choose?

"Will they be ok? My family?" She asked hoping for guidance.

"That I cannot say for I do not know them as you do, but I do know the Prince could not bear your death." Varda spoke gently wanting to make everything clear so Elle would know what she had chosen.

That should have made the choice easier but it just made it more difficult. If she chose her family Legolas would surely die but if she chose him she would never know the fate of her family. It seemed almost cruel to be given such a choice.

Time passed slowly as she stared out into the pools. The Valar stood patiently awaiting the girl's choice.

"Alright, I've made my choice."

* * *

><p>"Dead? How could this be?" Aragorn asked Gandalf as he looked over at two fallen members of the fellowship.<p>

"Their souls have departed. These are but empty vessels now." The wizard said gruffly, sadness dulled his eyes as he looked at their vacant faces.

"They have no wounds, none that would kill them. It's as if they just left." The ranger said in a low voice in an attempt to not upset his elven friend but he knew he would always be heard.

"I'm afraid I have no answers for you." Gandalf replied as he looked over at Faramir who had come as soon as he had heard despite his own fragile state.

Suddenly Eadgyth's body jolted up and the girl began coughed loudly. All were frozen in surprise before time seemed to begin again.

"It would seem we should ask Eadgyth herself." The Istari said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Eadgyth you live!" Faramir exclaimed as he, rather unceremoniously, pulled her into a kiss. Relief flooded through them both as she reciprocated before she pulled away to breathe. "What happened? They said you and the elleth collapsed on the battle field." He asked as he gently held her in his arms.

"Erm… did no one else fall over?" She asked not really prepared to tell them the truth about her and Elle.

"Will Ercassiel wake as you did?" Asked a previously silent voice. Chris looked over at Legolas, his face seemed impassive but she had never been able to read him.

"No, she's definitely dead." She deadpanned before noticing the alarm on everyone's faces. "I'm kidding. She'll wake up. She better wake up. She is not leaving me alone here." The last she said mainly to herself as she watched the vessel- new permanent body- for any sign of movement.

Hours passed and still Ercassiel did not move. Chris was starting to worry that maybe Elle had chosen to return home, to her family on Earth. She knew the choice had been Elle's and that she should be happy for her but a twist of anger resided in her. How could she leave her alone?

Then from nowhere Ercassiel began to spasm before she sat bolt upright and attempted to cough up a lung. Before she could even catch her breath Chris had grabbed her and pulled her into a relieved hug.

"You are not allowed to scare me like that. Best friend code number one." She said into Elle's elven hair.

"Sorry, I'll try not to die again. Then again, third times the charm." She joked as she returned the hug. "How long were we gone for?"

"Just under a day." A familiar voice told her. Pulling out of the hug Elle smiled at Gandalf who stood in the doorway. "Frodo has yet to wake but I have faith he will."

"Is he ok, what about Sam and the other hobbits?" Elle asked as she stood a little shakily and found strong hands around her waist to support her. Gently she leaned back into the comforting warmth of Legolas' embrace.

"I asked about them earlier, they're fine. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Gimli went to keep Frodo company for a while." Chris answered as she moved back onto her bed and entwined her hand with Faramir's.

* * *

><p>After the healers had insisted they check over the girls; they were finally discharged from the houses of healing. Chris had been given a new room in the guest quarters of the king's house and Elle had returned to the room she had been given earlier.<p>

She sat in her room alone and thought about what Varda had said to her before she had been sent back to Middle-Earth. Elle had been given permission to tell Legolas everything he wanted to know, Chris had also been given permission but had declined, Elle was happy at first before she began to think about how he could react to the truth. Would he be angry at her? Would he reject her? Her thoughts made her want to back away and never tell him the truth, but she knew it wasn't fair. He had given her the benefit of the doubt so she must do the same for him.

Before she heard the knock at the door she had known he was there. "It's open." She called as she flopped back onto the cosy bed. She heard the latch click when he closed the door and could practically feel him staring at her.

"I am glad you are all right." He said as she felt the bed sink slightly beneath him as he sat beside her. She smiled a little before she slowly pulled herself up to look at him. He looked a little pensive but there was a smile quirking his lips. A couple of times it looked as if he were about to speak but he would then shift uncomfortably and avert his eyes. Elle tilted her head to the side in an attempt to catch his attention; his eyes flickered towards her as she gently placed her hand atop his. "I thought you were… I could no longer feel you there…" He said softly as if afraid the words would make her disappear again.

"I suppose then, it's a good thing I'm allowed to explain everything to you now." She said with a nervous smile on her lips. His head snapped towards her as he simply stared at her for several moments.

Taking a deep breath Elle stood from the bed and began to pace. She was unsure how to start. How does one tell someone that they are from another world and just completed a quest for a god? Or Valar, well, close enough.

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning." To the best of her ability Elle recounted everything that had happed. The threat of Morgoth, Varda's search, Chris and Elle's crash and the mission they were sent on. Every so often she struggled explaining things, like how they knew things were going to happen and the many differences between middle-Earth and Earth. She told him that their vessels had been conditioned to protect them but not to fight and that she had been gifted an amulet by Galadriel to translate elvish for her. That lead to her having to explain that in her world there we not elves which lead to her having to tell him that she was in fact a human possessing an elven body. He remained silent throughout the entire explanation, making Elle nervous but she continued talking until she got to the part where they collapsed in front of the Black Gate and were brought before Varda for the last time. It was then that she told him about the choice they were given, that they had in fact not died but were in comas and that when they chose a world their body in the other would soon die without them there. Then she stopped, sat down and gave him time to digest everything that she had told him. Quietly she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, his expression was unreadable but when she looked at him she found herself feeling a whirlwind of emotions, confusion, doubt, anger, sadness, happiness and concern, whether these feelings were her own however, she could not tell.

"You are of the race of Men residing in the body of an Elf?" He asked slowly as if that was the first thing to filter through his mind.

"Yes." Then she paused, remembering something important that Varda had told her before she had been returned. "My body is elven, so I can live as an immortal. My soul is human, so if anything ever happened to my body my fëa would not be sent to the Halls of Mandos. Varda said she did not know where it would go."

There was another long silence. Elle's grip on her legs tightened as she became more anxious. Then he turned and placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"Then we must be sure to keep you safe." He said as he moved closer to her. Slowly she released her grip and leaned into his chest before he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, you believe me?" She asked knowing that it was a lot to ask a person to understand.

"I do." He said with a cheeky smile on his lips. "You are a terrible liar and I sensed no deception from your words." He told her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It also explains why you were such a strange elleth."

"Damn, I thought I had been so convincing." She teased before she leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss of her own.

* * *

><p>Two more days passed and the whole of Minas Tirith was preparing for the coronation of their King Aragorn, the first king since the fall of Isildur. Elle was lounging on the plush sofa in Chris' room as the two finally got a chance to talk together as they once had.<p>

"I can't believe I have to wear a dress." Chris said as she send a death glare towards her wardrobe, that had been outfitted with the finest dresses Gondor could offer.

"If you wanted jeans you should have chosen home." Elle said with an upside down grin, she had her back on the seat and her legs were folded over the back so gravity would not pull her down. Chris spared her a sideways glace before sighing dramatically and flopping onto her bed.

"Do you think I'll have to wear one all the time or just for special occasions?" Her voice was muffled slightly from her face being smothered by her duvets.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be expected to wear one at the coronation." Elle said with a chuckle. "Plus it's probably expected of the Stewards lady to act like… well, a lady."

"Ha, sod that. I'm wearing my armour!" Chris said as she rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Good luck with that." Elle teased as she began to feel dizzy. "But dresses aren't that bad." She said before she moved to sit up on the sofa.

"Easy for you to say, elf dresses are all light and fluid. Look at this, it's so heavy!" She groused as she stood from the bed and walked as if the dress were made of lead. Elle began to giggle out right as she too stood and swished her satin-like skirts. Chris sent her an unimpressed look before she smirked. Elle paused recognising the look and had only a moment before her friend pounced and had her pinned to the floor. Before she could protect Elle was quickly brought to tears by Chris' revenge tickles. The pair rolled around a little more before a stiff knock at the door had them hurrying to their feet. They both smoothed out their dresses and attempted to compose themselves before they answered the door.

"It's open!" Elle said as she poked her tongue out at Chris before a messenger entered the room.

"Mithrandir has requested your presence. He said to tell you that he would soon be awake." With only a moment to be sure they had gotten the message the man quickly turned and left the room. Then the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Frodo." They said together before they quickly made for the houses of healing. By now Chris knew her way around the place and they soon found they were not the only ones there. The rest of the fellowship, excluding their fine wizarding friend, were stood talking and awaiting their time to see the exhausted hobbit. Elle quickly made her way over to her prince and soon had her fingers entwined with his. Chris noticed, with a smirk, that since Legolas had had elvish finery brought in for the coronation the couple had always managed to coordinate their clothing, even when she had known for a fact she had been the first to speak with Elle that day. It must have been the whole soul bonding thing. After serever minutes of speaking in low tones they heard the sound of laughter come from the hobbit's room. Not only the booming chuckle of the Istari but the light airy sound of Frodo's laugh.

Before anyone could say anything Merry and Pippin ran towards the sound and burst into the room. The sound of laughter increased as Frodo's relief became tangible, the poor hobbit passed out surrounded by fire and awoke to see the smiling face of a friend her thought dead, the arrival of his kin must have put his worries to rest. Then Gimli walked forward and the sound of his deep laughter was heard. After that Legolas smiled at Elle before they walked together to see their fuzzy toed friend. Though Legolas kept his composure and simply smile Elle laughed openly and rushed over to gently hug the hobbit that could. Chris followed soon after with Aragorn directly behind her. She managed to give a relieved smile as Frodo's face brightened upon seeing her. He must have worried after leaving her in Osgiliath. Elle stood after a few moments, to allow the hobbits their reunion and walked to stand beside Chris. The girls could tell the moment Frodo saw Sam walk into the room. The smile on his face said it all, they had done it, and he would never have to feel that kind of evil again.

The group stayed together for a few hours, talking about their adventures and listening to the other speak their piece. Food was brought in, much to the delight of the hobbits, and there was much laughter.

All too soon they were ushered out by Gandalf who knew Frodo needed to rest if he was to attend Aragorn's coronation.

As the girls walked back to their rooms they caught sight of people talking in the healers gardens. Thought they were tired and intended to walk back straight away Elle recognised one of the voices and pulled Chris with her behind one of the thick pillars.

"What are y-" Chris was quickly shushed as Elle pointed to the couple with a smile. Rolling her eyes Chris looked out and couldn't help her smile. Sweet laughter reached them as they watched Éowyn blushing brightly beside another familiar face. Elle looked at Chris and mouthed 'who's that?' but Chris simply smiled. Sat beside the White Lady was Mablung. A good man and one of the few friends Chris had made whilst being in Middle-Earth. Though she knew Varda was angry at her she was glad she had seen fit to keep her word and make Éowyn happy. It seemed almost perfect but Chris worried if anything could become of their relationship. Surely things were expected of Éowyn and Mablung was but a simple ranger. Then again, at the time Éowyn had thought Aragorn a simple ranger. After a few more minutes the girls decided they had pried enough and quietly made their exits.

* * *

><p>The day of the coronation arrived. All of the city had come to watch the crowning of their king. Gimli presented the crown to Gandalf, who then held it aloft before placing it gently on Aragorn's head. A cheer rose from the crown as they watched their king stand and face them. He sang his oath to them before he began to walk down towards his people. Chris stood beside Faramir, who and not been able to convince her not to wear her fountain guard armour, minus the helmet. They bowed and Chris caught the smiling shake of Aragorn's head. Beside them stood Mablung and Éowyn who had asked for Aragorn's permission to be betrothed. He had accepted.<p>

Elle walked with the procession of elves, beside Legolas, wearing a silver dress and matching circlet. She beamed at her newly crowned friend, feeling like a complete princess herself, before she moved with Legolas to reveal the presence of Arwen to him. They watched as Aragorn and Arwen slowly approached each other and Elle couldn't hold her laugh when Aragorn practically pounced on her. She felt a warm hand slip into hers as she leaned into Legolas. It all felt so right. Soon Aragorn approached the hobbits, who bowed to him, he laughed before he bowed to them. Causing everyone else present to bow to the little shire folk.

When they stood up again Aragorn and his personal guests made their way inside for the celebratory feast , while everywhere else the people celebrated in their own ways; the return of the king

As they sat in a great hall, with music, good food, laughter and the company of friends Elle thought to herself that this felt like a good way to end a quest.


	52. Epilogue I

Epilogue I – Eadgyth

* * *

><p>Not long after the coronation of King Elessar Chris and Faramir were wed in Minas Tirith. It had been a larger ceremony than Chris had been expecting, as Faramir had been restored as Steward of Gondor as well as been given the title of Prince of Ithilien. Their betrothal had caused quite a stir amongst the nobility in Gondor, for the Steward to marry a commoner and a Rohirrim commoner at that. The weeks leading up to the wedding Elle had divided her time with Chris between teasing and encouraging that the nobles knew nothing of her, as well as other choice phrases that made her friend giggle and relax. During these times they spent together Elle asked Chris if she would ever tell Faramir the truth about their origins, as she had done with Legolas, but Chris was always vague in her answers, so eventually Elle dropped it and knew her friend would eventually find the courage to tell him the truth. Whether she ever did was often a topic the friend discussed in later years but Elle had never been given a straight answer.<p>

Not long after their wedding Faramir, and his company of men, had ventured into the Morgul Vale and cleansed the last of the vile creatures that had sought to hide there. After this Faramir was made Lord of Emyn Arnen, and Chris its Lady, where they moved to more properly rule over Ithilien.

Much to her surprise, and Faramir's delight, Chris found herself with child after only a few months of living in Emyn Arnen. Their son was born healthy and beautiful, they named him Boromir II after his much loved uncle, and as Chris looked down at the sleeping face of her son she knew that every doubt of leaving earth behind would forever be erased.

As Faramir spent his time assisting Aragorn and watching over Ithilien, Chris learned about what was expected of a lady of her stature and how to act in the company of other nobles. The need for her lessons had not caused much of a stir as many had considered her common and in need of these noble qualities. Though none had ever voiced these opinions to her or publicly in the court as she and her husband were both personal friend of their king.

After spending over two years apart Chris was thrilled to find that Elle and Legolas, as well as a group of wood elves, had decided to come to live in Ithilien. Officially the reason was to heal the damage living so close to Mordor had done to the trees but Chris had only really been interested in her reunion with her best friend.

Upon their first visit Chris introduced Boromir to Elle and Legolas, who had been traveling before the news of his conception could reach them and had been unable to return sooner. Immediately Elle picked up the two year old Boromir and spoke in soft lilting tones. It had been then that she realised her friend no longer wore the amulet gifted to her by Galadriel and instead wore a delicate silver and emerald necklace. Later that very evening, when they had gotten a chance to be alone, Chris had asked Elle about this and had been told that upon learning her past Legolas had decided to become her instructor in all things. It was also with a devious glint in her eye that Elle told her best friend that he had taught her many things since the ending of the war that would make the most experienced blush. Catching her meaning Chris began to laugh and the night had been filled with the swapping of stories and the giggles shared between those of absolute trust.

It was not for another three years before the elves had formally announced their engagement and had invited their friends to the celebration before their binding.

Three years further Chris gave birth to a second child, this time a girl Ornéliel, whose blonde curls rivalled her mothers and perfectly opposed the dark thatches of her father and now eight year old brother. As soon as she had been allowed Elle, or Ercassiel as she had learned to prefer, had visited, beaming down at her friend, and with every visit Chris noticed how much more elf like she became while still managing to cling on to certain aspects of her personality.

As life went on Chris decided to learn healing arts, some from their own healers and when he was able, which was not often, Aragorn would tell her of things he had learned as a ranger. During this time she began her own herb garden, similar to those she had seen in the healing houses so long ago, beneath the balcony of her and Faramir's rooms so that the sweet scent of the flowers filled their, and their nearby children's, rooms.

The passing of two more years brought them their third and final child; Cemenion. He was a strong but slightly small boy, which had worried his mother but was reassured with the knowledge if anything were to happen she knew the finest healers in Middle-Earth. By this not only did she mean Aragorn but also Elrond, who was not long from sailing West, and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, whom she had met on a few occasions during Aragorn's coronation, his and Arwen's wedding and other celebrations she had been to.

These thoughts turned out to be unfounded as all of her children grew to be healthy and strong, if a little strange by Middle-Earth standards due to her influence. Chris had all of her children undergo the same education, not only the reading and writing but the weapons training and strategic training that a young lord should be taught. It had always amused her when Ornéliel defeated one of her brothers during sparring matches or friendly competitions between the siblings.

Time passed quickly as Chris watched her children grow, the lands of men flourish and before she had realised it eighty four years had passed. Though Faramir had told her his Dúnedain heritage would give him long life she had not realised what it would entail or how long it would last. Much to her grief her question was answered in Faramir's one hundred and twentieth year when he had passed from their world.

Her own longevity had been something of a surprise even to herself. It seemed that Eadgyth, though mortal, would be a much more resilient and slower to age body because it had been fashioned by Varda. When she had been questioned about it she had merely said that it had surely been a gift so she could be with her husband and children long after she was meant to have passed.

When Boromir ascended to Faramir's duties Chris had spent most of her time assisting him in his new roles. Thought after years without her husband she began to feel an emptiness inside her that, though she cherished them dearly, her children could not fill.

In her final years Chris had assisted Boromir's decision to restore Osgiliath to its former glory. It was mainly during the planning stages that she assisted, drawing from her brief time in the ghostly echo of the city, and found that the task kept her busy and soothed her thoughts.

The final time Ercassiel came to visit Chis really understood what it meant for her friend to be immortal. It had been years since they had last seen the other, responsibilities always getting in their way, but even after all that time Ercassiel looked the same as the first time they had seen each other in the counsel of Elrond.

A lifetime ago.

The two had compared what it was like to be old/immortal and both seemed to have pros and cons. During the visit Chris groused about being an old lady and Ercassiel had teased her, as she always did, but ever changed the way she had treated her best friend. After giggling like a teenager, for the first time since she had last seen Ercassiel, they said their farewells and departed each other's company.

That very night, in the warmth of her bed, and in the comfort of knowing that no matter what Ercassiel would always watch over her family, Chris fell asleep and for the first time in too many years she felt the comforting embrace of Faramir.


	53. Epilogue II

Epilogue II – Ercassiel

* * *

><p>For a time the elves stayed in Minas Tirith. Elle because of Chris' impending wedding and the excitement the two girls shared. Legolas because Aragorn had asked him to and it pleased him to watch Elle be so excited for her friend.<p>

After learning the truth about her past Legolas found that her oddities made more sense to him but he knew that he would have to help her fit into the role of an elf if her past was to remain a secret. He had also quickly realised that Eadgyth was also from the same world as Elle, for she had told him her birth name, but had decided not to mention it to her as he was unsure how she would react to his knowledge.

There was a time, after Elle had been telling Legolas more about her previous life, that the ellon became distant towards Elle. There seemed to be a tenseness about him that surfaced if she got too close to him or they came into physical contact. Several days of this behaviour began to take its toll on Elle as she began to worry that maybe she had done something wrong but hadn't realised it. When the second week had passed Elle decided to ask him directly what was wrong. It turned out that it had been her, or her age to be more exact. During the telling of her past she had mentioned being nineteen when they had started the quest, an elf did not reach full maturity until their fiftieth year and the realisation startled him into pulling away. He asked her when she would have been considered an adult in her society, she told him twenty one, so he told her that once she reached this age they could begin a more intimate relationship but until then they would have to be more restrained. Though not entirely happy with the situation Elle agreed to make him more comfortable.

When the elves attended Chris and Faramir's wedding it occurred to Legolas how human Elle seemed and that he would have to explain to her that elvish weddings were quite different. He decided that it could wait though as she seemed to be so full of joy for her friend.

At the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen not only did many gather from the world of men but also several elves came to the union, including Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. At the time Legolas had reminded her of the immortality of elves when he told her that Galadriel was Arwen's grandmother. During the celebrations Elle met the sons of Elrond and at first found them quite intimidating. They wore blank faces whenever in the company of men but sometimes she would catch a glimmer as gold was exchanged between them in the blink of an eye. After a while they approached her and stood either side of her before they began to speak to her in Sindarin. The twins propositioned her, not one but both, in such a way that she attempted to voice her refusal but it all came out as a stuttering jumble before Legolas stepped in with a single glance. The twins wore reflected devious grins for a second before their vacant masks returned and a gold piece was exchanged.

The couple stayed in Minas Tirith until the fellowship was to be divided, they decided to accompany Gimli to Aglarond as the dwarf had become enamoured with the place and had wanted to start a colony there. The cave system in the mountain behind Helm's Deep, later to be named the Glittering Caves, served as the foundations for Gimli's new realm. The elves helped where they were needed and soon more of Durin's folk settled in the caves and helped with the settlements construction. Once it was clear the new dwarven realm was taking shape the three, at Legolas' wish, journeyed to Fangorn Forest to visit the trees there.

During their time in the forests they came across some of the Lothlórien border guards who took them to the city itself once again. When they arrived it was clear to them that it seemed less than it was before. They spoke to Galadriel, Gimli really just stared dreamily at her, who confirmed that the power of her Ring was fading and with it the majesty of her realm. She also took the opportunity to tell Elle that the enchantment on her amulet would fade soon after she sailed west. It was there that the idea for a last elven colony began. This was also the point in which Legolas began to teach her more about being an elf, the language , the society and others things unique to the elves.

Gimli returned to the Glittering Caves while Legolas and Elle, along with some Lothlórien elves that had wished to stay in Middle-Earth for a time longer, returned to Minas Tirith after having been gone for just over two years. It was then that Elle met Boromir II, the first child of Chris and Faramir. It was during this time that Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas and the girls agreed that Ithilien would be a good place to start the new elven colony, for the trees had been deeply damaged by the perpetual darkness of Mordor.

Living in Ithilien with Legolas and the other elves seemed to make it feel as if time stood still. Were it not for her visits with Chris and her children, whose growth always surprised her, she feared she might lose touch with her mortal friends.

Even so, she soon learned more and more about what it meant to be an elf and how she was supposed to act, though she always kept little oddities and found herself explaining certain things to Legolas such as what Achilles was.

After being together for twenty years Ercassiel and Legolas decided they wanted to have a child, and had nothing to do with Chris asking about elflings and not so subtly badgering her to have children of her own. Not too long after that Ercassiel was a little surprised to have twin ellyth. They were named Almárëa and Alassëa, both shared their fathers sliver blonde hair and their mother's strangely purpley green eyes. Ercassiel also decided that she would tell her children stories she remembered from her old world. Growing up they particularly enjoyed the Narnian stories and Greek mythology.

On one of their visits Chris commented that when her grandchildren were born they would look a similar age as Ercassiel's own children before they came of age. This comment made Ercassiel really look at her friend and notice how much older she had become. Even though there was only the odd wrinkle it made her realise that she would not have Chris forever.

As time passed Ithilien, Alassëa and Almárëa all grew tall and beautiful. Though the trees healed with their presence more elves sailed West every year. It concerned Ercassiel as she knew Legolas still felt the Sea-Longing but knew he would not leave while they still had ties to Middle-Earth.

All of a sudden over a hundred years had passed since their arrival into Middle-Earth and Ercassiel received an urgent message. She had visited Chris the night before and had mentally noticed her frailty. She rushed to Emyn Arnen, her sudden arrival ruffled some nobles, to find that Chris had died during the night. Boromir, Ornéliel and Cemenion appreciated her comfort during their grief.

They decided to bury her in the garden that she loved so much and whenever she was able Ercassiel would return to tend the garden and talk to her friend even though she knew she was with Faramir and out of her reach.

When it came to be Aragorn's time there were very few elves left in Middle-Earth. Legolas asked her if she was ready to depart but he already knew that she had wanted to leave sense the death of Chris.

Legolas built a boat, with Gimli constantly making pointers of how a dwarf would have made it better, and the twins assisted their father while Ercassiel stayed in Emyn Arnen to tend the garden until they were ready to sail. When the boat was completed Boromir assured Ercassiel that the garden would always bloom for his mother and that he would miss her company and advice. She said her final farewells to the children of her best friend before she made of the Grey Havens where her family awaited her. With Gimli, of course.

When she boarded the boat she saw the peace on Legolas' face, knowing that they were finally ready to leave, and felt it reflected in herself. She knew it was time for them to leave and she wondered what would lie in wait for her as they sailed from Middle-Earth, never to return.


	54. Author's Note

Author's Note.

* * *

><p>This is the end of By Starlight. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, whether you just discovered it or have been with me since the beginning. Your support has inspired me to actually finish this story and I'm really quite proud of it. I will be going back through and making some minor edits to fill in some plot holes and make it flow better but only little tweaks.<p>

For now I have no plans for a sequel but if there are enough requests it may happen at some point in the future.

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva.

* Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet*


End file.
